To Capture his Girl
by RiotFest
Summary: AU Sequel to Capture that Man. A year passed and Yao's family still thinks his dead. They meet him again on their mission. This time Yao only came to them to be with Meimei. Thing is she's with Kiku. Will Yao change Meimei's mind? OOC ChinaxTaiwanxJapan
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**The sequel to CtM (Capture that Man) If you haven't read it. GO READDD ITTT cause then it will make sense to you :P **

**

* * *

**A blonde man grunted as he slammed his empty glass cup onto the wooden bar table. He began to blabber on and on. He was clearly drunk. Though something caught his attention. There next to him was a beautiful woman. She had black long hair and was wearing a dark blue dress. Her back was facing him and this made him frown. The drunken man smiled in a cocky manner and began to draw imaginary lines on her back.

The young woman shivered when she felt his touch. His finger was big and rough and it felt very weird and uncomfortable. The drunken man leaned against the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. The woman began to tense up, but she did nothing to him...yet. The man laughed lightly when he felt her body shake a little.

"What's wrong babe...?" He whispered in her ear, "I'm just here to warm ya up."

The woman he was holding onto only chuckled. She brought her hand down to her thigh and pulled out a weapon. The man wasn't scared, he continued to cling onto her. Then she turned around and pointed the gun at him which made the drunk gasp in surprise and horror. That she is a HE.

"That is seriously disgusting, da-ze!"

Yong Soo got off of his bar stool and stood in front of the man. The Korean pulled off his wig and chucked it at the man's stomach. He wiped off his lipstick and shoved the tip of the gun onto the man's forehead. The drunken man was very startled when he found out that Yong Soo was a man, so he didn't move a muscle. The blonde then turned his head when he saw three figures making their way towards him and Yong Soo.

" Mr. Patrick Johnston! You are under arrest. You are wanted from both the FBI and CIA. Put your hands up so I can see them." Kiku exclaimed.

Both Meimei and Hong were at his side and they both pulled out their guns as well, so their wanted criminal can cooperate better. The said man nodded his head hastily and quickly raised his arms up. Yong Soo grinned and slapped on hand-cuffs on the man. He then glared at Hong, who only had an amused expression on his face.

"Damn it, Hong! Why do I have to be the girl?" Yong Soo complained, "Why couldn't Meimei do this?"

Hong almost broke into a stifled laughter, but he kept his composer and replied, "Kiku wouldn't want his girlfriend to get raped."

Meimei giggled while Kiku smirked as they watch their Korean brother tackle Hong to the ground. Meimei smiled and glanced over to Kiku, who was still watching the very amusing scene.

"We should turn this guy in." The Taiwanese said to her new boyfriend.

Kiku nodded and broke the two apart, while the Taiwanese girl kept an eye on their prisoner.

* * *

Elizabeta grinned happily and exclaimed, "WOW! This is great you guys! You managed to turn in at least 10 wanted criminals this past year. This is pretty good."

Yong Soo raised his hands up in the air like a child and exclaimed back, "Da-ze~! It was so much fun tackling them!"

Hong glared at the Korean and shoved him to the side, making Yong Soo fall to the ground. He looked at Elizabeta and asked, "Any more missions, boss?"

The Hungarian woman smiled and began to look through her files on her laptop. Her four best agents waited silently as their boss continued to search. As Elizabeta was typing, she asked if they wanted a hard mission. Kiku smiled at her and replied, "What do you think?"

The brunette laughed and nodded her head. After a few minutes, their boss finally found a mission suited for her Asians. She printed out the information and handed it to her clients. She watched as each one of them began to read what they were suppose to do.

Hong looked up from his paper and questioned, "We have to get the messenger and make him or her tell us what's going on?"

"Sounds too boring and easy." Yong Soo complained.

Elizabeta smiled slyly and replied, "The first part of the mission is. After you get the info you must stop the mafia and turn them in. Rumors say that they make at least 80 million a month, because they supply a lot of people with drugs like cocaine, marijuana, opium, and other illegal drugs.

Kiku eyed his boss suspiciously and asked, "The mafia..?"

"Yup, they're here in Las Vegas. They call themselves the Nordic 5 mafia." The older woman said.

Meimei then asked, "Five? So they only have five members in that gang?"

"They call themselves that because they're the big-shots, they each own their own little gang and then they combine their profit. Each one of them are from the Northern Europe. Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway."

"Alright...We'll do it." Kiku said.

"Good!" Elizabeta said, "Because whenever I offer this mission to any of my other agents they would decline it."

"They're just cowards, da-ze~!"

The Hungarian chuckled, "I suppose. Now get out of here and do your mission."

Kiku smiled again and bid their farewells to their boss. The four Asians walked around the city looking for something to entertain them. They decided to go to a bar, but Meimei stopped them. The men looked irradiated for they were ready to have happy hour. Their Taiwanese sister smiled sadly and said, "Don't you think we should visit Aniki...? I mean today is the day he..."

Hong folded his arms and said, "Sure why not... Let's go buy some flowers."

Meimei continued to smile sadly as she watched Yong Soo and Hong beginning to walk off. She then felt a cold hand grabbing hers. She turned her head and saw Kiku smiling slightly. The Taiwanese nodded her head and the two began to walk hand in hand toward the nearest flower shop.

When the four bought their flowers they headed toward their brother's grave. Ever since they found out that some had dug up that grave and stole the body, it infuriated Meimei. She cried her heart out every night since then, but Kiku began to be there for her, and that calmed her down til this very day.

One by one, each of Yao's siblings placed their flower onto the grassy ground by the big stone that read Yao's name. Yong Soo did not smile, Hong looked sadder than usual, Kiku had no emotions at all, and Meimei had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Too bad they couldn't find the body..." Yong Soo mumbled.

Hong nodded and said, "I'm sure they'll find it."

"Yeah...It just takes time." Kiku added as he felt Meimei's hand squeezing his.

The three older siblings began to talk about Yao, while the youngest one looked over his mission paper that he got from Elizabeta. The Korean scanned through the paper and saw that it said that the messenger is suppose to be at the casinos tonight. Yong Soo's eyes widened and showed the paper to his older siblings.

"Casinos..?" Hong mumbled, "Shit. Do we have to dress up?"

"We're already dressed up, Hong." Yong Soo said.

"Yeah well...I'm only wearing a pair of dress pants with a red dress shirt." Hong replied, "I count dressing up as suit and tux. You know the works."

Kiku placed his arm on Meimei and leaned against his girl, "Well...Let's get going and go back home to change."

The other three nodded and they began to walk back home. Ever since they got a raise they got out from their small cramped apartment and bought themselves a new home. It was a medium sized house and it was perfect for four out of control Asians, basically for a certain Korean.

By the time they got to their house they watched up and began to dress up. Kiku sat on the sofa with Hong as they waited for their brother and sister. Hong was wearing a dark red coat and pants, with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had a black bow tie to complete his cool look.

Kiku is wearing a black tuxedo with a navy blue dress shirt with a black tie to go with it. The two stoic men continued to wait. Hong glanced at his wrist-watch and saw that it was already 7:45PM and those two weren't out of their rooms yet. Hong began to grow very impatient while Kiku just sat there still waiting for them to come out. At least 4 minutes passed and Yong Soo and Meimei came rushing in. Yong Soo is wearing a white tuxedo with a gray tie and black under shirt and Meimei is wearing a dark purple strapless dress that reached above her knees. She smiled as she held her blossom in her hands.

Kiku blushed at this sight and walked up to Meimei. He gently took the hair piece and slowly placed it on her head. The Taiwanese shyly looked up at the Jap and asked him how she looked. Kiku smiled softly at at her and replied, "Wonderfully beautiful."

"ALRIGHT YOU LOVEBIRDS! LET'S GOOO!" Yong Soo shouted, ruining the moment for his older siblings.

Hong smirked and led his siblings to his van. The young Chinese man began to drive into the heart of the city, where most people gamble and drink. The lights shined with neon colors and there were many people walking around the streets. Yong Soo pressed his face against the glass and stared with amazement as people were running around like idiots.

Kiku and Meimei were still holding onto each other. Kiku was very happy and content about this, but Meimei closed her eyes pretending it was Yao. Meimei knew it's terrible to pretend that someone you're dating is someone else. She knew if Kiku ever found out about this, he would be very angry. But she couldn't help it She's only dating Kiku out of pity for him and she really needed to fill the hole that burdens her that Yao couldn't fill since he died and all.

The van suddenly stopped and the four Asians stepped out of the van. They walked inside the casino and were amazed by so many lively people. There were many slot-machines and different tables with different games. There was also a bar at the back serving drinks to many people.

Yong Soo grinned happily and was about to walk off to gamble, but Kiku grabbed the Korean by the collar. Yong Soo frowned and whined, "B-But! I want to play, da-ze~!"

Kiku shook his head and said, "No. We have to stick together or else something bad will happen."

"Aawwww!"

Hong then spoke up, "We could split up and have a partner. I mean this place is pretty big...If one of us ran into trouble and we need back up we can't just yell out because that will cause a riot or if the place gets too noisy no one can hear our screams."

Meimei smiled at her brother and nodded in agreement, "That does sound reasonable, Kiku."

"Fine.." Kiku said, knowing that he can't say no to his girlfriend.

"I'll go with Meimei." Hong said and grabbed his sister's arm and began to lead her away from the remaining two Asians.

Kiku glared as he watched Hong and Meimei walking off together. He then glanced to his side to find his Korean brother grinning for no apparent reason. Yong Soo jumped up and down as he began to drag Kiku toward one of the slot-machines.

* * *

"Another round please."

"...Meimei maybe you should stop drinking. This is your...What? Fourth drink now?"

The Taiwanese woman laid her chin on the table and lightly glared at her three empty martini glasses. Even though today was the day Yao...died, Meimei shouldn't be doing this. Hong knew that if their Aniki was still alive, that old guy would probably pick her up and carry her back home and make her stay there until she's sober.

Once the bartender handed Meimei her drink, she was about to take a sip, but her brother stopped her. Hong snatched the drink and chugged it down, making his younger sister glare at him. The young Chinese man slammed the glass down on the table and sighed loudly.

"Man! I need that." Hong mumbled.

Meimei pouted and exclaimed, "I was going to drink that!"

"No! You need to stay sober for this mission!" Hong said.

"Bu-"

"No buts! I mean it! Ju- W-wait! Meimei look over there!" Hong exclaimed and carefully pointed at one certain table.

Meimei turned around and saw a familiar face. Well two familiar looking faces. Both blonde. The one with short hair and one with long hair. It was Arthur and Francis! It would seem that they were by the flap-jack table. The British man was glaring at his cards, while Francis was laughing his ass off. The two Asian siblings continued to watch the two European men. After a while they grew tired of watching them, but something happened. A man. A tall man walked towards him.

The tall man had brilliant blue eyes. He had short wild blonde hair and there on top of his head was a small black hat. He has on a black suit with red cuffs and the man's under shirt was red as well. His tie was black so it matched perfectly with his suit. The man sat down next to Arthur and the three of them began to talk among themselves.

Hong watched with a vigil eye as he tried reading their lips. While he was doing this, Meimei grabbed her small purse and pulled out a piece of paper that had pictures of the 'big-shots,' When she looked at the first picture she gasped. It WAS one of Nordic Bosses and it was the Dane one. He's name is Mathias.

Hong's eyes widened when he was told by this. He gritted his teeth and whispered, "Shit!"

"Wh-What should we do, Hong?" Meimei whispered back.

The Chinese guy glared and took out his gun. He looked at his sister and smirked, "I'll tell you what we should do. We should just wing it. Kiku isn't here to make his stupid plans so lets go!"

Meimei grinned and took out her gun as well. Hong got off his stool and extended his hand toward his sister. The Taiwanese knew what he was planning so he decided to go along with it. The two Asian siblings walked toward the table with the European men. The said men looked up and saw them linking arms with each other. Arthur ignored them though, because he didn't get a good look at their faces, so he continued to talk.

Francis was about to do the same thing, but he wanted to get a look at the girl. He started from her legs all the way up to her face. That was when Francis began to panic. The French instantly stood up and pulled out a gun as well. Arthur and Mathias looked up and saw what was going on. Both him and the Brit stood up as well. Arthur stood in front of his friend as he pulled out his pistol.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur shouted, "MATHIAS RUN!"

"You sure, Arthur?" Mathias asked.

"GO! NOW!"

The Danish man nodded and began to flee the sight. Meimei was going to go after them, but she saw Kiku and Yong Soo following hot on his tail. The Taiwanese smiled and turned her attention back to her Aniki's former Allies.

Hong and the two blondes continued to have a stare down. He glanced at his surroundings and saw that the people were panicking and they all hit the ground. The Chinese man cocked his gun and asked, "What did you tell Mathias..?"

Arthur and Francis gave each other a look. The Frenchman smirked and replied, "Look mon ami, I don't know what you are talking about."

Meimei marched right up to Francis and grabbed his collar. She pulled him towards her and chucked the tip of the gun right on his stomach. Francis was now sweating beads, he was clearly nervous and scared. Hong smiled at his sister's work, but when he turned to face Arthur, his smile turned into a thin line.

The British gentleman he is, Arthur slowly began to lower his pistol. He smiled at the Asian man and opened his arms wide. Arthur chuckled and asked, "How about a good ol' hug for your good ol' guardian?"

Hong lowered his weapon and smiled. Meimei was about to say something, but she noticed her brother twitching. The Taiwanese smirked and knew that Hong was only pretending so that he can have to advantage.

Arthur's smile turned into a grin, as the young Chinese man came closer to him, but suddenly Hong kneed the blonde's stomach. Arthur held onto his lower abdomen and fell onto his knees. This felt strangely familiar when he encountered Yao some years ago, when he took Hong away from him.

Hong looked down at his old kidnapper. The Chinese man did not have mercy just like his elder sibling. Hong pressed his foot on the man's head and began to lower it down onto the floor. Francis only gritted his teeth as he watched his friend being bullied by a young adult. Hong leaned down, causing to have more pressure against the Brit's head, and asked, "Now...What were you telling that Danish man?"

"I-I..." Arthur managed to say.

"What..?" Hong asked and began to put more pressure, making the older man scream in pain.

Francis was about to attack Hong, but Meimei elbowed the Frenchman and shoved the gun in the man's mouth. Francis looked at Meimei with a scared look, while she only smiled in a innocent manner. Arthur tried to look up at Francis, but he couldn't because Hong was holding him down.

"Just tell us, Mr. Kirkland. We don't want to finish what my brother started right..?"

Arthur glared and whispered, "You wouldn't dare. You don't have the bloody guts to do so!"

"Try me." Hong said in an uncaring voice.

"Al-Alright! I'll tell you, you slimy wanker!"

The Chinese man smirked at his victory, but refused to let the man go, "Go ahead. Tell us."

"The Dane, the Swedish, the Icelander, the Norwegian, and the Finnish...Th-They're rising their prices on their drugs this year. Why you may ask? Because th-those old chaps are going to make billions of pounds- I-I mean dollars this year. You know how much they make? At least 80 million or so."

Hong and Meimei looked at each other with shocked looks. The male Asian put more weight on the Brit's head and said, "What are they going to do with the money?"

Arthur flinched and exclaimed, "What do you bloody think? They just want it to be fucking rich! By the next year they're going to extend their small company to different countries and then they're thinking of doing a smuggling business!"

The Asian man was satisfied with his information that he gained. He released the man, but before Arthur could even stand up, Hong kicked him in the gut. Francis bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to do or say anything to make their situation worse. The Frenchman looked over at Meimei and saw her smiling at him, as she removed the gun out of his mouth.

Francis glared and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing...yet."

This freaked Francis out. He grabbed onto his British friend and began to flee the two CIA agents. The Asian siblings chuckled and high-fived each other. Meimei smiled at her brother as the two began to look for their other siblings.

"Come on, Meimei. I think they may need our help." Hong muttered as he began to run out the building with Meimei right behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. A sequel already? I've been working on it this morning cause I'm sick. I think this is a good beginning for the Asian Family don't ya think? I used England and France because I looked up Denmark's allies and I saw this thing that said that during WWII US UK and France were Denmark's allies, so i used UK and Fr as the messengers. Hahaaa yeah.**

**Huuurrr...I was gonna say something...but i forgot. I'll tell you guys next time then haha *shot*_ Reviews_ would be pretty awesome **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Mathias ran towards the doors only to find them locked. He cursed out loud, but then he heard a voice calling out to him. He quickly turned around and found two Asians a short and a tall one. The short one introduced himself as Kiku and the other Yong Soo. Mathias didn't really care who they really are, all he wanted was to get out of the casino and go back home to his buddy from Norway. The Korean man grinned and pounced on the Dane and grabbed onto him. Mathias laughed and easily broke free from Yong Soo's grasp, by jabbing him in the stomach, which knocked the wind right out of him.

"FUCK!"

Mathias laughed and began to run off. Kiku looked over at his brother and then at the running criminal. He ignored the Korean's pleas of help, Kiku just ran after his victim. The Jap began to shoot his target, but the man was moving fast, so he couldn't land one bullet on him. Mathias continued to laugh as he jumped over a flap-jack table. The Danish man stood behind it and flipped it over, trying to distract the CIA agent, but his attempt failed, as Kiku only hopped over it gracefully. The short man smirked as he landed right onto Mathias.

"GET OFF ME!" Mathias shouted as Kiku clung onto the criminal.

Kiku ignored the man and got his gun. He pointed it at the blonde's face, but Mathias shoved it in the other direction, and that made Kiku lose grip on the weapon. The Japanese watched in horror as he gun began to fly other way. Suddenly, Kiku felt a sharp pang on his arm. He looked back at Mathias and saw that the grown man was biting his arm!

Kiku panicked and began to punch the blonde man, but Mathias grinned and caught one of his punches. The Danish man laughed madly and began to squeeze the small hand. Kiku yelped in pain and felt numb through out his body. Mathias slowly got up, still hanging onto the Japanese's hand. The blonde ran his fingers through Kiku's black hair and smirked.

"Well...It was nice playing with you little fellow. But Mathias has business to do." He whispered.

Mathias brought Kiku up and dropped him, but before he could even touch the ground, the Nordic kneed his stomach, which made Kiku spit out blood. Mathias smiled sweetly and nodded his head as he runs towards another exit.

The Japanese man laid there on the ground. He held onto his stomach and curled into a ball. He had this feeling, an unfamiliar feeling that he never had before. Failure. Sure, he sometimes he would lose his captive, but this person made him seem like a loser and Kiku didn't like that feeling at all. The short man continued to lie down, but he heard foot steps coming towards him. His brown eyes shifted up and he saw the love of his life looking down at him. His younger brother looking emotionless as ever and the other one...He looked disappointed for some reason.

Meimei bent down and gently helped Kiku up. The Japanese man smiled at her as the four of them walked over toward the bar. Kiku sat down on the stool and looked at his siblings. They all seemed like they wanted to share something with him. Hong adjusted his cuffs and began to speak.

"We have information on the Nordic 5 mafia from Francis and Arthur."

Kiku began to grow curious, "Interesting. Tell us what they're planning."

"They're planning to expand basically. If they do this then they will at least get billions of dollars a year or so. Also they're thinking of doing a smuggling business." Hong said.

The Japanese man rubbed his chin and asked, "Who are the other Nordics?"

Meimei quickly pulled out her sheet and began to read the names of their targets, "Mathias, Christopher, Daniel, and uhm..."

Kiku looked over at the Taiwanese and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked over at her brother, Hong and gave him a sad look. The Chinese man seemed confused and asked, "What?"

"Berwald and Tino..."

Yong Soo gave his brother a worried glance. He knew his brother loved those two men as if they were his own parents. He remembered what Hong told him when they were younger. The two blonde men coming in to save him and Peter, but Hong refused to go because he knew his Aniki would come back for him. Hong only gave Peter to them because he knew he can take the abuse better than the young British toddler.

Hong sat down to the closest chair and sunk down on it. The man looked shocked and hurt. The Chinese man began to take deep breathes as Meimei and Yong Soo ran to his side. Kiku simply sat there emotionless with crossed arms. Meimei patted his brother's back as the information began to sink in his brain.

He brushed his hair aside and the Chinese man asked his sister, "...Wh-What do we do now?"

Hong's Korean brother frowned. Yong Soo didn't like this mission. He hates it. It's making his fierce brother sound like a lost unwanted child. Yong Soo looked over at Meimei and saw her frowning as well.

"We...just have to go on, Hong."

"Yeah." Kiku said, "Now let's go. We have to go look for their hideout. Let's go back to HQ."

Meimei watched as Kiku began to limp towards the exit. Meimei then looked over at Hong and saw that he was still in his state of shock. Yong Soo helped the man up and the trio began to follow Kiku. As they headed toward their van, Kiku took the driver's seat and the younger agents sat in the back. Their journey back to their headquarters was a quiet one. The silence engulfed the Asians and Meimei did not like it one bit. The quiet atmosphere irked her a lot, but she was glad their trip to HQ wasn't long, because right in front of them was the building already.

They stepped out of their car and walked side by side towards the tall glass building. The Asian family got inside and headed straight toward Kiku's office. They got inside and Hong was the last to enter so he closed the door. He turned around and saw Kiku typing quickly on his computer while Meimei was behind her boyfriend watching and Yong Soo was just looking out the window. Hong grunted and sat down on one of the chairs that was placed in front of Kiku's desk. They continued to wait for their Japanese brother to be done and as they were waiting Hong and Yong Soo were playing hangman to pass the time.

Yong Soo grinned as he drew another arm on the stick person. The Korean looked over at Hong and said, "Come on, da-ze~! This is easy."

Hong furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at the piece of paper. The only letters he got done was S and D. The Chinese man placed his hand on his chin and asked, "How about F..?"

"Wroong~!" Yong Soo sang out and drew a leg. Then he said, "Try again!"

"This is stupid." Hong commented rudely.

The Korean frowned and said, "Pleaseee! Just finish it, da-ze! You just need two more letters!"

"Fine...Is it A?"

The South Korean's eyes lit up and smiled, "YEAH!"

"Great.." Hong mumbled and looked over at the paper. Just needed one more letter...Hong's eyes then widened when he figured out the word.

"A-AIDS...?" He muttered.

Yong Soo laughed loudly and added the I on the line. Hong flushed from embarrassment and pinched the man's cheek. Yong Soo's laugh died out and turned into a yelping noise instead. Meimei laughed at her brothers' antics as she stood behind the Japanese man. Kiku growled in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

He looked up at his lover and asked, "Why can't they be quiet?"

Meimei smiled and kissed the Jap's forehead, "Just keep working, Kiku. I can see you're almost done."

Kiku smiled and nodded, "True..."

After an hour, Kiku finally found out where the Nordics were hiding. The family crowded around the Japanese man and looked over him and saw the directions to the gang's place. Kiku spoke up and suggested that they should come up with a plan, but Meimei interrupted the man and told him that they should rest instead. Kiku was very anxious to continue on the mission right now, but his girlfriend knew what was best so he listened.

"Good!" Meimei exlcaimed while nodding, "Now let's go home so we can do this tomorrow."

As they were leaving HQ Meimei was already ahead of her brothers, so she didn't hear the conversation among the boys. Yong Soo grinned madly and nudged his brother and said, "Man Kiku, you are whipped, da-ze~!"

Kiku flushed red and exlcaimed, "I am not!"

"Yeah you are." Hong said agreeing with the Korean.

The Japanese man looked over at his brother with a confused look, "W-What? Come on Hong! I thought you were on my side."

Hong shrugged as they got into the van, "I didn't say whose side I'm on."

Yong Soo laughed as Kiku covered his face in embarrassment. Hong didn't say anymore because he heard Yong Soo annoying the older man in the back seat. Meimei was next to him as he drove off. After some minutes the family arrived home. One by one the family went inside their cozy home and relaxed in the living room. As they sat down they saw Kiku still standing up, looking tense.

"Yo bro!" Yong Soo said to Kiku, "What's wrong? Sit down so we can watch some drama, da-ze!"

Hong and Meimei watched with amused looks as their brother was in some kind of ninja mode right now. Kiku stood still in front of the TV set not moving a muscle. Suddenly the Japanese turned his head toward the upstairs, but he didn't move from his spot. Kiku then relaxed and took a seat right next to the Taiwanese woman. Kiku placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled the girl closer to him.

Meimei snuggled up to Kiku and looked up at him and asked, "What just happened a few seconds ago?"

"I-I...I just thought someone was here..." Kiku mumbled and told Yong Soo to turn on the TV.

After an hour of watching TV the family grew tired. Hong yawned and turned off the TV, he then looked at his family and saw Meimei and Kiku half asleep while Yong Soo was already in deep sleep. The three remaining people that were still up said their good-nights to each other and headed upstairs to their rightful rooms.

Meimei yawned and opened her door. She stepped inside and went into her closet and took some clothes out to change into. Once she did that she slowly made her way towards her bed and got underneath the covers. She tossed to the other side and was slowly closing her eyes. As she was doing this she saw a blurring figure lying right next to her.

She smiled and mumbled, "Not now Kiku...So sleepy..."

The voice sounded a bit angry and confused, "Kiku aru..?"

Meimei closed her eyes tightly, '_Why would Kiku say 'aru'? Wait a minute... Unless...'_

The Taiwanese girl opened her eyes quickly and saw Yao lying next to her in a tuxedo. He was facing her and had his left arm to support his head. The man looked young as ever. His black hair was neatly tied into a pony-tail, his amber-brown eyes were shining as usual and he had a small smile on his pretty little face.

The young woman was shocked and disturbed. The reason she was shocked is because her brother, her father, and her (ex) lover is in bed with her and the reason why she was disturbed is because Yao is suppose to be dead. Not here lying next to her in a sexy position and smiling at her. Meimei scrambled out of bed and pinned herself against the wall. Yao just laid there with an amused look. The man laughed lightly and rubbed his nose.

"Why do you look so shocked aru?" Yao said with a grin.

Meimei looked very confused and a bit scared. She pointed a finger at her elder brother and exclaimed, "Y-you're not Yao! Aniki is suppose to be dead!"

Yao smiled and got off the bed. He slowly walked towards his little sister and pressed his body against the girl's. Meimei looked away feeling a blush resurfacing her pale face. Yao wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. He pressed his forehead against hers and captured her lips. Meimei was very hesitant to kiss back, but she slowly did and began to have the same rhythm as Yao's. The Chinese man entered the girl's mouth and explored it. It has been a long time since she was kissed like this. Not even Kiku would do this to her, so she began to moan loudly.

The older man smirked at this and continued to dominate the young woman's mouth. Meimei ran her hands all over his body as Yao did the same to her. After a few more kisses the couple pulled away. Yao picked up the girl and carried her to her bed. Yao tucked Meimei in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The Chinese man was about to leave, but he felt something tugging onto his sleeve. He turned back and saw the love of his life looking sad and tired.

"Stay..." She whispered.

Yao bit his lip. He needed to leave now or else Kiku or Hong or even Yong Soo might come in and try to kill him. It was a big risk for him, but he sighed in defeat, because he didn't want to leave her again. The man got in bed with Meimei and held her close to him. Meimei smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms holding onto her.

"Good night, Aniki..." She murmured.

Yao faintly smiled and murmured back, "Good night, Meimei.."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. **

**Christopher is Norway and it said on some site that Christopher is Norweign orgin**

**Daniel is Iceland and it said on some site that Daniel is some popular name in Iceland so yah**

**Yaaay. review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yao woke up early in the morning. He yawned and looked around his surroundings. The Chinese man rubbed his eyes and continued to look. He has no idea where the hell he was. The man looked besides him and saw some girl next to him.

'_Oh...It's one of __**those**__ nights again...'_ Yao thought, '_Better get out of here before she makes me breakfast or something aru.'_

Suddenly that girl turned over and snuggled next to Yao. The olde man tensed up but before he can even rudely wake up the girl, he found it it was only Meimei. The long haired man relaxed and cuddled next to his girl, but he knew he had to leave right now. The man grumbled as he got out of bed and walked near the window. He opened it only to be greeted by cold wind. Yao looked back at Meimei and said a quiet good bye as he jumps out the window.

Yao landed on the ground without hurting himself. The Chinese stood up straight and casually walked out of the neighborhood and into town. Yao shoved his hands in his pockets and stood in front of some pharmacy. He waited there for his friend to show up, but after 30 minutes that man grew tired of waiting. Yao was about to leave, but he stopped when he heard someone jogging up to him.

The older man turned around and saw Alfred running up to him with a bag of potato chips in his arms. The Yankee grinned and offered a chip to his buddy. Yao decline the offer and the two began to walk together aimlessly.

"So..." Alfred began as he ate a chip, "I heard Arthur and Francis got caught by the CIA."

Yao nodded and said, "Yeah, apparently they did. It's sad aru."

Alfred watch as Yao got out his cigarette and began to light it. Yao puffed out smoke and continued to talk, "I don't get why they joined with that Danish guy."

The blonde man shrugged and waved at some cute girls walking by them. He turned to face Yao and replied, "Arthur and Francis's business is really shitty now a days. They needed extra money, I heard."

"Mathias won't pay them enough now because they got caught."

Alfred took a hand full of chips and threw the empty back onto the ground, "I guess so. By the way, how you doin?"

Yao blew smoke out of his nose and held onto his cigarette, "Good, I guess...Nothing new really."

"Mmarffm." Alfred said with a mouthful of chips.

"I saw her last night..."

The American guy looked bewildered at Yao's statement. He swallowed his food and asked, "Are you fucking insane?"

His chinky friend shrugged and threw his cigarette behind him, "She took it well. But I think she thought she was dreaming aru."

"No! No! No!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, "You promised Ivan and Kyung Soo you wouldn't show your face at her or any of them!"

"..."

Alfred adjusted his glasses and grinned, "But...Since you aren't doing anything 'illegal' now...I guess I should help you out...Maybeh."

Yao looked surprised. He gave his pal a small smile and asked, "Really..?"

He saw Alfred nod. The blonde guy pulled Yao closer to him and laughed, "Yup! I'm a freakin hero! I should help everyone!"

"Sure..." Yao muttered and then said out loud, "So, since me and you aren't really killing people or linked with the mafia now...You're going to help me with Meimei?"

Alfred shrugged and wiped his greasy hands on his coat, "Sure dude. I mean seriously...You need a girlfriend right now. Just tell me what I can do before I leave with Mattie."

The Chinese and American continued to walk together downtown as they discussed their plan on the Asian family. Yao turned to Alfred and said, "You know where the Nordics are aru?"

The blonde Yankee grinned madly and replied, "Duh."

* * *

Meimei nervously stood next to Kiku and Yong Soo. The three of them were in front of the Nordic hide-out where they usually count their money themselves. Hong was held back in HQ by Elizabeta for unknown reasons. The trio looked at each other and nodded. Kiku led Meimei and Yong Soo up a staircase and the two of them continued to walk on the creaky stairway.

The Taiwanese girl looked at the scene in front of them. The hide-out was an abandoned building by the sea port and the scenery was beautiful. Meimei then felt Kiku wrapping his arms around her. She giggled as she felt the Japanese nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"Come on, Meimei...We better finish the mission." Kiku whispered heavily.

Yong Soo made a gagging face and commented, "Come on you love-birds."

The said girl nodded and the three continued their way up the stairs until they got to the roof. There on the old building roof was a big glass window, where they can have a perfect hawk eye on the gang of big-shots.

Down below were the Nordic 5 bosses. The Norwegian, Christopher, his brother from Iceland, Daniel, Mathias from Denmark, and the two men that Hong trusted, Berwald from Sweden, and Tino from Finland. Yong Soo gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his gun. Meimei sensed how tense her younger brother was so she placed her hand on his. The Korean relaxed and muttered a thank you.

Meimei smiled and turned to look at her boyfriend, "What should we do now?"

Kiku and Yong Soo both turned to look at the Taiwanese. Kiku went into a thinking position and thought for a moment, "How about we do a surprise attack? I have these left over knock-out gas from our last mission that we can still use."

Yong Soo scoffed at his brother and said, "I hope this works, da-ze."

"It will." The Japanese said with confidence and continued on talking as he looked back at the Nordics, "We should at least make some a hole on the glass window and once we do that we can drop the knock-out gas right on them. When they are unconscious we go in immediately, tie them up, and take the money back to HQ."

Kiku waited for a response from the two but didn't hear a thing. The Japanese ignored this and continued on, "That's about it...Hey! I think two of those guys are missing."

"Well someone has good eye-sight."

"Hn."

Kiku froze and whipped his gun out as he turned around. The short man seethed in rage as the Dane man held onto an unconscious Meimei and the Swedish trying to put Yong Soo in a sleep lock, but is failing to do so. Mathias grinned and flung Meimei right onto his shoulder as he pulled out his gun.

"Come on little man." Mathias said in a teasing voice, "Why don't you be a good little Asian and follow me and Berwald here into our hide-out."

Kiku didn't move one bit. He continued to stay in his defensive position. Mathias sighed and turned to look at Berwald, only to find him still struggling with the Korean man. The Danish sighed and stepped forward at Kiku, who only cocked his gun in response. Mathias chuckled and pointed his gun at the unconscious Taiwanese.

"Put that down now! If you know whats good for you."

Kiku lowered his gun and dropped it onto the ground. Mathias smiled in a pleased manner and swiped the Japanese off his feet and flung him onto his other shoulder. Berwald grunted and began to walk down the building and into it. When they got inside Berwald shoved Yong Soo and Kiku onto a couple of chairs and began to tie them up. Mathias carelessly threw Meimei to a corner, which made the two Asian men tensed.

"WATCH IT!" Yong Soo shouted with anger.

"YEAH YOU BAKA!" Kiku shouted as well.

"I don't know what a baka is, but it certainly doesn't sound nice." Said a voice in a bored tone.

The two captured men turned to the side and saw three figures. The first one had silver-white hair. His arms were occupied by a puffin that is wearing a bow-tie. His military coat was deep brown and had matching trousers as well. The thing that caught Kiku's eyes were that his white dress shirt had blood stains splattered all over. His eyes were light sky blue and his face reads no emotion what so ever. The second man besides him was a bit taller. His hair was blonde (and perhaps a floating hair curl..?) and was brushed to the side and on his head was a sailor's hat. He has the same sky blue eyes like the first man, but a bit duller. His outfit only consisted of a dark navy blue dress shirt with a white bow around his neck and black pants.

Yong Soo frowned as he saw the last man. It was none other than the Finnish man himself. Tino smiled at the two and bent down to pet his dog besides him. The blonde man still sports on his white hat. Though his outfit was a bit different from the last time they saw him. Tino's clothes were a light blue polo with green cargoes. The three men walked up to the Asian captives and looked at them.

Tino smiled and greeted, "Ah! Good to see you!"

Kiku narrowed his eyes while Yong Soo glared at Tino. The Korean frowned and spat onto the man's shirt. Mathias gasped with the other three men continued to stay stoic. Tino still smiled. Kiku scanned him and saw that he seemed unfazed by Yong Soo's actions towards him. The blonde laughed in a hearty manner scoped up his tiny puppy.

"That was a good greeting!" Tino exlcaimed, "Although I'm afraid your visit is quite short my Asian friends."

"What do you mean..." Kiku murmured.

Tino's smile widened and nodded his head toward the Norwegian and the Icelander. The two men stepped forward. The blonde stood by Kiku while the silver-white haired man stood besides Yong Soo.

"Give me a gun, Mathias..." The blonde muttered.

Mathias grinned in a sinister way and threw the gun at his friend, "Haha! Be careful Christopher! Hey Daniel! Do you need one too?"

Daniel grunted a yes and Berwald threw his gun at the Icelander. The boyish man caught it and shoved the gun right into Yong Soo's face. Daniel looked at and said, "Brother...Let's just do this right now. Mr. Puffin needs fish."

Christopher nodded and cocked his gun at Kiku. The Japanese man shut his eyes tightly preparing for the shot to be fired.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

The Nordic 5 looked surprised. Daniel cried out in pain and held into his hand. Christopher ran towards his brother and bent down besides him as the Icelandic man cringed in pain. Mathias gritted his teeth and looked up for the source of the bullet. By the large window was a man. But not just any man. It was Matthew Williams. The Canadian pointed his gun at Tino and shot his shoulder. Berwald was now definitely alarmed.

"Fuck!" The Dane remarked, "QUICK! GRAB THE CASH YOU CAN GET AND LET'S GO!"

The Nordics grabbed sacks and sacks filled with money and began to flee from the blonde man. Matthew smirked and jumped down from the high ledge. The man landed and walked towards the tied up captives. Yong Soo grinned and Kiku smiled at their savior. Though Matthew just stood there with his arms crossed.

"H-Hey guy! Can you untie us please?" Yong Soo asked as he struggled to get himself free.

Matt shook his head and said, "Sorry. My buddies told me not do to that, eh."

"Why not?" The Korean exclaimed.

"Because, you two might kill us!" a voice commented.

The three men turned and saw Alfred with a familiar looking man besides him. Yong Soo held tears in his eyes and rejoiced as he saw his Aniki. Kiku however only bit his cheek. The Japanese man glared right at the Chinese brother. Yao seemed to notice this so he walked towards the two. Yao bent down to have eye leve contact with his brother.

"How are you aru?"

"The fuck are you still doing here? I thought Meimei injected you!" Kiku spat at him.

Yao frowned and stood back up. The long haired man scanned the area and spotted Meimei still unconscious. He walked up towards the girl and picked her up bridal style. Kiku's eyes widened and began to try to free himself from the rope. The two twin brothers watched amusingly as the Japanese man was fidgeting terribly.

"D-DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kiku shouted.

The Chinese man walked toward the two brothers and told them, "Don't untie them until I get Meimei in a safe place."

Alfred groaned loudly and asked, "How long will that beee?"

Matthew frowned and elbowed his brother and replied to the Chinese, "Sure."

Yao smiled and answered the American's question, "Just wait until I call you guys aru."

Kiku glared hard at his former brother as he began to walk off with his beloved. The Japanese began to flare his legs around and began to shout Japanese curses at the retreating figures. Yong Soo just sat there watching Yao whisking Meimei away to God knows where. The Korean looked over at Kiku and chuckled at his uncharacteristic behavior. His brother has it bad for that girl.

* * *

**A/N: Tsk Kiku doesnt like Nini that much any more huh? Oh well.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**Lol sorry about the last chapter and the mistakes. Ill fix them when I have the chance**

**

* * *

**_'My head is pounding, my stomach is churning, and my back seems stiff...Why does my body feel so much pain? I can't remember anything right now. I feel lost. This sucks...W-Wait! What the fuck! I feel like someone is carrying me. Now...That person is gently setting me down on something soft...It smells nice too.'_

Meimei slowly opens her eyes. The young woman looked around. The room wasn't that bad, it looked old and worn out, but it was messy or nasty looking. The Taiwanese slowly sat up and winced. She grabbed onto her shoulder and began to rub it. Meimei sighed and got onto her feet.

"I wouldn't move around if I were you aru."

Meimei looked by the doorway and saw her Aniki leaning against the door frame. The long haired man smiled and told his young sibling to sit back down. He watched as she hesitantly sat back down on his bed. Yao walked towards Meimei and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her closer to him. Meimei sat there, not responding back to his actions. She was in a daze.

Yao rested his head against hers and asked, "What's wrong?"

His young sister bit her lip and murmured, "I shouldn't be here...With you."

"Why not?" He asked. Yao sounded very confused.

Meimei tightened her grip on her shoulder and replied, "It isn't right."

"Of course it's right...I love you!"

The young girl pulled away from Yao and stood up. Meimei glared harshly at Yao and exclaimed back, "Y-You love me? If you love me why did you have to do all those crimes? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave _me_?"

Yao stood up and held onto her, "Meimei...I.. did all that just to put food on the table. I didn't leave you four. I did it to protect you."

Meimei buried her face onto Yao's shirt and muttered, "From what?"

He chuckled slightly and said, "I don't want you four to go to jail for holding a fugitive."

"I guess you're right..." Meimei said and then asked, "But...why are you seeing me now? After a long year? You don't know what I've been through! Thinking that you're dead and all that!"

Yao frowned and began to stroke her hair, "I just had to wait it out, Meimei. Please forgive your Aniki."

Meimei bit her lip again and nodded her head. Yao smiled in satisfaction and continued to hold onto his loved one. Though she pushed him away. Yao furrowed his brows together and let out a small, "What?"

His younger sister turned away from him and held onto herself, "I can't do this, Yao..."

"Why not?" Yao barely whispered.

"I-I'm with Kiku."

Yao instantly stood up and looked at Meimei with a shocked look. The Taiwanese could only flush and look away from his awful gaze. She just couldn't stand the look that her Aniki had on his face and she just couldn't face what he's going to say to her. Though she snapped out of her thoughts as she felt his arms around her. Meimei turned her head and looked at Yao with a confused look. Yao only smiled and lightly bit her neck.

"A-Aaah!"

"Wo ai ni.." He whispered in her ear and began to give her light feather kisses on her neck.

Meimei shut her eyes tightly and began to moan. She placed her hands on her brother's arms and tried to pry herself away from that man, but she just couldn't. The pleasure he gave her distracted her from her actions. The young woman turned herself around and faced Yao, who only looked confused because he has no idea what she's going to do.

His younger sister growled in annoyance and shoved the Chinese to the wall. Yao furrowed his eyebrows together and slowly began to reach into his pocket trying to get his gun. Meimei saw what he was going to do. She kneed his crotch, which made the man shout in absolute pain.

"F-FUCK!"

She smiled at the agony he received from her. The raven haired girl only watched as Yao began to bring his hands together to comfort his lower region. Yao looked up and glared coldly at his oh so lovely sister.

Meimei continued to smile and gave him a fake sigh, "Sorry Aniki. I saw the gun that you have there."

"I guess I taught you well aru." Yao said as he recovers from his slight injury.

"You never taught me anything." He heard her remark.

Yao stood up straight and grabbed her shoulders. He smiled and slammed her against the wall and began to stroke her cheek. The young woman was about to slap his pretty little face, but Yao caught her arm and the other one just in case she would do it again. He pushed both of her arms back and smirked. He lowered his head and lightly licked her nice pale skin. Yao's smirk widened, her skin was absolutely delicious and he seriously wanted more of her.

"Noooo." She moaned out. Meimei knew she loves Yao back, but she just couldn't run off with him like that. She has Kiku. She didn't want to leave that Japanese man for Yao. Kiku was always there for her when she needed him most, but he could never satisfy her like the way Yao is right now.

Yao breathed heavily into her ear. The Chinese man released her arms and began to feel her up. Meimei's face turned red and began to moan as his hands touched certain places of her body.

"I'm going to teach you _everything_ I know then." Yao murmured and slid his hands in her pockets.

* * *

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

Alfred and Matthew stood there both with crossed arms. Alfred held a grin upon his face while Matthew had an amused expression. The two twins were still currently in the Nordic 5 hide-out with a tied up Korean and Japanese. Yong Soo was sleeping, but Kiku was still wide awake. He was still yelling and screaming, trying to free himself but he constantly failed to do so.

"He's so whiny." Alfred complained and turned to his brother, "Can't we just kill him?"

Matthew shook his head, "We can't or else Wang will have our heads."

Alfred pouted and grabbed the gun his brother was holding. Matthew sighed and let his brother do away with his weapon. He watched as the American walk up to Kiku and stood in front of the boyish man. Kiku stopped moving around and looked up to glare at the blonde man. Alfred raised a brow though because the Jap continued to actions that he did a few seconds ago.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!" Kiku wailed and continued to flare around violently.

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples, "Fine Al. Just shut him up."

"Great!" Alfred exclaimed and held up his gun.

Matthew stood there and watched his brother strike the Japanese with the gun. Kiku stopped moving and did not make one sound. Finally sweet silence filled the air. Alfred grinned and tossed the gun back to his Canadian brother, who caught it easily.

"At least it's quiet." Matthew muttered.

"OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO KIKU!"

Both twins jumped at the out burst of the long forgotten Korean. The two brothers were so busy with the Japanese one that they totally forgot about his younger brother. Matthew pinched his nose in annoyance as Yong Soo began to question them with stupid questions of the most randomest topics.

"WHY ISN'T THERE ICE CREAM? I DON'T THINK YOU TWO LIKE KIMCHI HUH? DA-ZE~! I WANT MY CLOTHES!"

Alfred groaned and kicked the South Korean right across his pale face. That really made the man quiet. The Canadian smiled and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks Al."

That said American grinned and replied, "No prob, Mattie."

Suddenly the two blondes heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a man, but not just any ordinary man. It was the big Russian himself, Ivan. The silver haired man chuckled and walked up to the two brothers. He wore his usual white suite and tie with a black dress shirt underneath. The Russian stared at the two Asians and exclaimed to the blondes.

"Yao-Yao wouldn't like to find out that his two brothers are dead." Ivan said in a childish tone.

Alfred looked offened by that statement and retorted back, "WELL! For your information they are not DEAD they are...sleeping."

Matthew could only nod for his brother's backup. Ivan laughed lighly and patted the two of them on their backs.

Ivan smiled and said to them, "Yao is...busy right now. He only sent a text to me telling me that it's my turn to watch them, because he knows you two need to get to Canada, da?"

Matthew's and Alfred's faces lit up like a Christmas tree and both exclaimed, "Da!"

The Russian chuckled and said, "Alright. Away with you two."

Ivan watched as the two brothers walked side by side leaving the tall man with his best friend's brothers. As their figures began to fade away Ivan turned his attention back to the unconscious men. The Russian stared at the two for some hours, but that stopped when the two men began to wake up.

"The fuck..."

"W-Where the hell are we?"

Ivan's face lit up and greeted the two awaken men, "Good evening! Did you have a nice nap?"

Yong Soo's face looked scared and he screamed, "KIKU! MONSTERRRR!"

The Japanese frowned and bumped his head against his brothers, "Shut up! That's not a monster! That's that stupid Russian man."

Ivan kept his smile as he walked up to Kiku and brought his face closer to the short man. Kiku only stared back, trying not to let fear show in his brown eyes.

"If I were you I would choose my words more carefully, Mr. Honda." Ivan stated.

Kiku grunted and glared coldly at Ivan, "Untie us now."

The taller man sighed and took out his cell phone to check the time. Ivan shrugged and focused his purple eyes right back at Kiku. He grinned slightly and ruffled up the man's hair and said to him, "Sorry. It's not the right time and plus Yao-Yao didn't call."

* * *

Meimei sighed and snuggled next to Yao underneath the blankets of the bed that the two were currently sharing. The Taiwanese laid there wide awake while her Aniki was snoring like a child. She covered her face in shame as she began to reminisce of her actions with the long haired man. She knew she sinned badly, but who could resist him? It was terribly hard ignore such a pleasure her body ached for, but she allowed herself to slip into such temptation.

She then felt Yao's arm around her torso. She turned around and saw Yao looking back at her with a slight victory smirk on his smug face. Meimei blushed a deep crimson red as she felt the hand stroking her stomach.

"So..." She heard him mumbled, "Did you like my lesson aru?"

The raven haired girl covered her face once again as she gave the man a small squeak that sounded like a yes. Yao's smirk stretched and turned into a loving smile. He brought his head towards her and inhaled her scent. Strawberries? He shrugged the thought away and lightly kissed her head.

"My light...Wo ai ni." He whispered.

Meimei couldn't bring herself to say those words back. She knew Kiku would be upset and she didn't want to betray him like that. Not like this. She looked at Yao and saw he was a bit upset himself, but she knew he understands her situation so he did not repeat himself again to say those three simple words.

Yao cuddled against Meimei and rested his head on her shoulder. He loves the way she lies to herself. The way she's trying to tell herself that Kiku is a better choice than him. She doesn't know Kiku like the way he does. He knows that once his Japanese brother finds out about him and Meimei hell will break loose. He chuckled at the thought of his brother finding out. It would maybe amuse him, but who knows.

"I'll prove to you that you love me." Yao said in low voice.

Meimei sighed and began to close her eyes, "Yeah..I know you will."

* * *

**a/n: Hmmm...Yes yes i got pretty lazy on it lol review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yao laid beside Meimei and stroke her hair, as he was doing this he began to think over what his younger sister had said to him a few minutes ago. The Chinese man clenched his fists and grunted. Why did she have to be with Kiku? Couldn't she have waited for him? In movies loved ones did, but Yao had to face reality and it sucked.

Suddenly Meimei shifted and sat up. Yao watched as she begins to gather her clothing and began to slip them on. Once she was done dressing herself, she turned around and faced Yao. He looked at her from head to toe. She hasn't changed that much this pass year.

"Have you seen my flower?"

Yao nodded and got out of bed. Meimei sighed in relief, her Aniki wasn't naked, all he had on was his shorts. The long haired man searched the floor for a bit, but he found the hair piece under his bed. He grabbed it and walked towards the Taiwanese woman. Yao smiled and carefully placed the blossom on her hair.

"You look beautiful aru." Yao mumbled.

Meimei blushed and replied, "Please...I look gross because I haven't taken a shower yet."

Yao chuckled and watched his lover exist out of his room. Once she was out of hearing range the Chinese man took out his cell phone and dialed Ivan's number. The man placed the device against his ear and waited for the Russian to pick up.

"Da?"

The Asian smiled and said, "Nihao. Untie them will you aru?"

"Of course! Your brother seems a bit rude you know."

"Yong Soo?"

Ivan shook his head on the other line and replied, "This Mr. Kiku here."

"Aiyaaah!" Yao sighed out, "My Kiku-di was NEVER a problem child aru...What is he doing right now?"

"Would you like to speak to him, da?"

"Yes."

Ivan smiled and placed the phone against Kiku's ear. The Japanese man was very ticked off, "Tell this absurd man to untie us right now!"

"Kiku where are your manners aru?"

Kiku gritted his teeth and threatened his brother, "Once I get out of here I will skin you alive! And what did you do to my girlfriend?"

Yao frowned, "Girlfriend? I do not know what you are talking about aru."

"Damnit Wang!"

The Russian man quickly took the phone away from the Japanese and said to him, "The other brother is sleeping right now."

"That's good. Just leave them there aru."

The tall man laughed slightly and said his good-bye to Yao. Ivan turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He stared at his best friend's brothers for a bit, making Kiku a bit nervous. The Japanese lightly hit his head against the sleeping Korean, trying to wake the man up.

"E-eh? Kiku? Are we home now, da-ze?"

"Shut up! Why are you asleep anyway?"

"I don't know..."

Kiku groaned and turned back to face Ivan. The Japanese frowned as the two Asians watch the tall man's figure fading off in the distance. Kiku raised a brow, why is he leaving them here? And how did he get there so quickly?

Yong Soo whined and began to struggle against the rope, "I don't want to stay here anymore, Kiku."

"H-HEY! RUSSIAN! UNTIE US THIS INSTANT!" Kiku shouted after, but it was too late. Ivan was already gone.

Kiku cursed under his breath, "Shit..Hey Yong Soo!"

"Yeah?"

"Try to reach the pocket knife in my back pocket and use it to cut the rope."

Yong Soo frowned, "That's too much work, da-ze."

"NOW!"

"Alright! Jeez..."

And with that said Yong Soo moved his hands towards Kiku's pockets. As he was looking for the knife he took this opportunity to feel his older brother's ass. The Japanese blushed dark red and scolded at the Korean for taking too long.

"I got it!" Yong Soo exclaimed and began to cut the rope that held Kiku's hands together. Once Kiku was free he got up and began to untie his brother. The two were now free from their long term bondage. They ran out of the old hide-out and towards their van. Kiku got in the driver seat while Yong Soo had shot-gun.

As Kiku drove he said to Yong Soo, "We have to go back to HQ and tell them what happened to Meimei."

The Korean brother sighed and pressed his face against the glass window, "Alright.."

After hours of driving the two brothers made it back to HQ. They got out of the car and walked inside the building. They headed to the main office to find Elizabeta sitting there looking through files. The young Hungarian woman seemed very focused on something that she didn't even notice Yong Soo and Kiku.

The Japanese man awkwardly coughed which snapped Elizabeta out of her trance. Her green eyes looked up and she smiled at the two men before her.

"What can I help you with?" She said.

Kiku concealed his worry inside him as he said, "Meimei has been kidnapped!"

Yong Soo looked at his brother and then at his boss. The Korean bit his lip when he saw the woman's reaction. It seems that she is trying to look surprised. The older woman sighed and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Shit..." She mumbled, "How the hell did this happen?"

Kiku stumbled back a little, "I-I..."

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it."

"Um..Boss. Where's Hong?" Yong Soo then asked.

Elizabeta glared harshly at the two. Yong Soo noticed there was something wrong here, but he decided to ignore it, "I sent Hong to do a short mission."

"Does he need our help?" Kiku asked.

"Nincs." She said in Hungarian, "It's just a short little delivery."

"Alright."

Their boss sighed and pointed at the door, "Go now. I want you to find our missing agent got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" They got said in unison and walked out the door.

Elizabeta sighed and spun her chair around to face the window that she had behind her. She walked as her two agents walked out of the building and into their car. She slightly smiled when they drove off. Suddenly the door behind her opened.

"Miss Elizabeta. I'm back." A voice said.

The Hungarian smiled and welcomed the person, "Welcome back, Hong."

She spun around to face the Chinese man, "Did you get me the information I need?"

Hong nodded and handed Elizabeta a file that looked very old and worn out, "Yeah. It took a while to look for them."

The man watched as he boss opened the file and began to look through very old papers. Hong stood there silently as Elizabeta began to speak once again, "Why didn't he tell us that they're old agents here?"

She looked at the man in front of her. Hong gave her a bored expression and replied, "Maybe they couldn't tell us."

Elizabeta shrugged and told the man, "Alright shoo! I have to work out the problems here."

Hong chuckled and walked out of the office. He took a stroll in the hallway and out the doors. Hong stretched and shoved his hands in his pockets. The Chinese man sighed and slowly made his way back to his home. His brothers and sister are probably worried about him right now. After 30 minutes he finally made it to his neighborhood where he meets up his sister.

The two were very surprised at meeting each other. Hong frowned and asked Meimei, "Weren't you suppose to be with Kiku and Yong Soo?"

"Um...Long story." She told him, "Where were you anyway?"

Hong shrugged and replied, "Long story."

"I see.."

The two walked inside the house and walked into the kitchen to fix themselves some food. As Meimei was making the meal, Hong began to speak up.

"I have to tell you something."

Meimei sighed and continued to cook, "What?"

"But you can't tell anyone. I'll be the one to tell Yong Soo and Kiku." Hong stated.

"Fine. Just tell me before I forget about the stew." She said and began to listen to her older brother's secret.

* * *

**A/N; It's been a while since Ive updated this huh? Yeaaah I had this major writer block and artist block so i took a little break. When i was writing this chapter i lost interest in the story a bit, because I had no idea what to write really, but after some weeks of not looking at this I finally got my ideas going again :) So yay me.**

**Reviews would be lovely for this old soul (i'm only 14 *shot*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Meimei stared wide-eyed at Hong. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing! She bit her lip and asked, "Are you sure? I mean…He did all those things.."

Hong stared at Meimei and nodded, "Yeah. In those files it stated _everything_ about them. Now we just have to tell Yong Soo and Kiku."

Hong's little sister sighed and sat back on the chair, "I don't think we should tell Kiku-nii. He's so worked up about killing Aniki right now."

"Oh?" Hong said, "It's been a year since we've seen him. It's not like you're sleeping with Yao behind Kiku's back."

"…"

"Damnit. You did didn't you?"

The Asian girl blushed madly and ran back to her stew. She was ignoring Hong's questions, but her brother stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The Taiwanese girl squealed in surprised when she was suddenly spun around by the older man. Hong glared at his sister.

"When did you see Aniki?" He asked suddenly.

Meimei twiddled with her fingers, "I don't remember."

Hong's eyes turned soft now, "Come on…We're not after him anymore. Y'know whose side he's on now. So tell me."

She relaxed and said, "Aniki visited me after we came back from the casino. We kind of…"

Hong quickly used his hand to cover his sister's mouth. Meimei glared at Hong for not letting her finish her sentence. The Chinese boy twitched slightly and told her that he didn't want to know what else they did that night. The young girl shrugged and removed the hand from her mouth and got back to her stew.

The place was dead silent, but it was ruined by a certain Korean who came bursting in the house. Yong Soo came in the kitchen dragging along Kiku. The man sobbed right on Hong's shirt. Yong Soo continued to cry and still clung onto Kiku.

"OH HONG! WE HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS! WE CAN'T FIND MEIMEI! I THINK SHE'LL BE LOST FOREVER!"

Hong sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yong Soo…Who's that lady cooking right now?"

Yong Soo released both his brothers and looked at the young woman by the stove. It was his sister smiling sheepishly at them while holding a ladle in her hand. The Korean grinned and ran up to his sister to give her a hug. Meimei laughed and hugged her brother back. Yong Soo stopped hugging Meimei so she could go greet Kiku.

Kiku stood there trying to fix his tie, but he didn't notice his girlfriend coming up to him trying to give him and hug. The Japanese saw Meimei coming towards him, but all he did was shove her to the side. Meimei felt hurt when Kiku didn't greet her, she watched as the man walks towards the stove to get some stew. Yong Soo and Hong coughed awkwardly at that sudden moment.

"Soo…" Yong Soo began, "Where have you been, Meimei?"

Meimei sighed and smiled for her younger brother, "Ah I've been fighting my way back home."

"That's good to hear, da-ze~!" He replied back and grabbed a few bowls for himself and his siblings, "Let's EAATTT!"

The Asian siblings sat down and began to eat silently. Hong could sense the rough tension in the room. He could actually use a knife to cut through it if he could. Meimei and Kiku sat next to each other, but none of them even bothered to talk to each other. Yong Soo gave his Chinese brother a worried glance while Hong just stared at the couple.

Kiku suddenly stood up and said, "Thanks for the meal." And brought his plates over to the sink. The younger siblings watched as the older one slowly walked back to his room. Once Kiku was out of hearing range the remaining three began to talk among themselves.

Hong looked over to Yong Soo and told him what he told his sister. Yong Soo at first didn't believe, but then Hong pulled out files to show him that it was true. The Korean's face grew serious as he was reading, but then lightened up as he finished. The man hugged his brother and sister.

"I-I can't…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He shouted, "ANIKI IS ON –"

"SHHHH!" Meimei exclaimed, "We don't want Kiku to hear!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Yong Soo said and finished his sentence with joy, "Aniki is on our side~!"

Hong nodded and spoke, "When Elizabeta made me get the files on him and the others it would seem that Ivan, Aniki, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis were all in the FBI working undercover."

"But Isn't Aniki an assassin?" Yong Soo asked.

Meimei smiled and said, "Yeah he is. He assassinated the _bad_ guys that were notoriously wanted in the world."

Yong Soo nodded and then asked, "Does Judge Roderich know anything about this? I mean in Aniki's trial, Judge said that he killed more than 20 people. Was the trial just a set-up?"

Hong rubbed his chin and looked at his elder brother's files, "I believe so… I mean both FBI and CIA sometimes don't work together properly unless they need too. I think that they needed to fake Aniki's death so that we can stop bothering the FBI's work."

"Sounds complicated, da-ze~"

The Chinese nodded, "Yeah it does. Elizabeta even didn't know for herself and she's always the one who knows everything!"

"Maybe she's pretending?" Meimei commented.

"Maybe.."

Yong Soo frowned, "So last year we just captured an under covered FBI agent and almost killed him because we thought he was the enemy?"

"Bascially." Hong said, "I guess they were doing good deeds."

Hong then turned to Meimei and asked her, "When you were with Aniki last year. Did he tell you any of this?"

His sister only shook her head, "No. All I knew about was Ivan's Soviet Rebellion Group. Do you think that the SRG is allies with the FBI? Is that why they got all the information from the Soon to be President Dictator guy and killed him?"

"Possibly." Hong replied, "But…"

Suddenly the man's eyes widened, "Shit! Back in the casinos Arthur and Francis! They were supposed to get information about the Nordic 5 mafia and we ruined it!"

Yong Soo and Meimei looked at each other with worried looks. Yong Soo frowned and asked, "Should we team up with them?"

Meimei shook her head again, "Aniki told me that the Jones-Williams twins are off in Canada and Ivan is suppose to go back to Russia."

"Francis and Arthur?" Yong Soo asked.

Hong growled at the names he heard, "Hell no."

"That just leaves Aniki." Meimei murmured.

"That's good enough for me." Hong said.

"I AGREE!"

"SHUT UP!" Meimei hissed at him.

Hong sighed and asked, "Do you have Aniki's number?"

Meimei could only shake her head, "Sorry. He just visits randomly."

* * *

Kiku sighed and opened the door that revealed his room. The place wasn't that fancy, it use to be a Japanese style home, but since they came it became more western, but Kiku wanted to keep his Japanese blood flowing so he kept the room like this. The young man removed his shoes and placed them to the side and slipped on his white slippers. He cautiously walked towards his futon and sat upon it.

He sensed something. He just doesn't know what it was or who it is.

The young man grunted and grabbed his TV remote and turned on the small television that was in the corner of his room. Kiku got off his futon and crawled towards the little table and placed the remote on it as he folded his hands together and began to watch his anime.

Kiku was so interested in his anime that he didn't notice someone slowly creeping out of the closet. The person was now right behind the Japanese man. The man snickered in delight and tackled the small man.

"おやおや誰かが私を助けて!"Kiku shouted.

The dull-eyed man was now pinned down. He looks up and suddenly gasps. His attacker was Yao! Kiku growled and pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and pointed the deadly weapon right at his elder brother. Yao could only grin at how Kiku his brother was acting.

"Oi Kiku~!" Yao exclaimed, "Why are you pointing that at me aru?"

Kiku glared and shot the first bullet straight at his wall. The long haired man yelped in surprise and ran out of the room with his younger brother hot on his trial. The Chinese jumped off the stair case and ran into the kitchen to be greeted by his other siblings. Yao froze in when he saw them, suddenly he heard a gun cock right behind him. Kiku kept his serious expression on his face as he slowly pulls the trigger.

"WAIT!" Yong Soo shouted.

The two older brothers turned to look at the younger one. The Korean man tackled Kiku to the ground and kicked his gun away from his brother. Kiku glared harshly at Yong Soo and stood up. The Japanese man looked beyond pissed as he pointed at Yao.

"HE'S THE ENEMY!" Kiku shouted, "WE HAVE TO GET HIM!"

"No." Hong said as he stood in front of his elder brother, "Just let Aniki explain things first."

Kiku gritted his teeth, but he nodded. Now the four younger Asians looked at Yao with serious expressions. Yao could only stare back at his siblings, with a confused look. He honestly didn't know what they were talking about. He scratched his head and asked what he's supposed to say.

Meimei sighed and said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I always visit aru!" Yao exclaimed, "I've been doing it for a few months now."

"Wh-What the fuck!" Kiku commented.

"DID YOU VISIT ME ANIKI?" Yong Soo blurted out.

Yao laughed and nodded, "Of course aru! By the way you should stop claiming everything that you see aru. I swear! On your blogs on your laptop it just says, 'MADE BY YONG SOO!'"

Hong grunted and said, "Can we please change the subject? Aniki, I want you to explain to Kiku what you _really_ do."

Yao's expression turned hard when his younger brother said that. The Chinese man looked at each of his siblings. Hong could only just stare at Yao with a determined expression, telling the older man that he needs to explain to Kiku. Yong Soo was only busy focusing on the bag of chips that he has right now. Yao glanced at Meimei and saw her anxious look trying to discover what he has to say.

Finally he looked over at the Japanese. Kiku's body looked calm and relax, but Yao could see in his brother's dull brown eyes the questions that were lying behind them. He could see the hurt emotion that were still there since he found the boy. Yao ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Aiyaaah.." Yao said, "Seeing that you don't know what I actually do, Kiku. I work for the FBI along with my fellow friends. We're the agents that get the special missions like the Russian president one or the Nordic Mafia one."

Kiku's eyes hardened, "Back then you told me you were merely an assassin. You didn't mention FBI or any of that shit."

"Yeah-"

"Why did you tell us that you were actually in the FBI?"

Yao frowned, "I thought…"

Kiku growled and scoffed at him, "I don't want to hear it."

"Um.."

Everyone now turned at the Taiwanese girl. Kiku suddenly smirked and wrapped his arms around the girl. Meimei could only blush when she heard the man's voice tickling her ear as he apologizes for his actions earlier. Yao watched from the side glaring at his brother for taking his girlfriend. Though Yao knew he just can't tell Meimei to leave that man. Yao couldn't just kill his own brother just for a girl. No. Yao knew he had to use seductive tactics and reminders to the woman that he is well suited for her than the Japanese.

Meimei smiled and wrapped her arms around Kiku's neck and buried her face in Kiku's shirt. Kiku only smiled and this and gave her a small kiss on her head. Hong coughed grabbing the attention of Yao. The elder Chinese looked over at his brother and asked a what.

"Aniki." Hong began, "What information do you have on the Nordic 5?"

Yao turned serious as he replied, "We found out that the Nordics are planning a bank robbery on the 5th.

Yong Soo suddenly perked up, "5th? That's tomorrow, da-ze~!"

Yao nodded, "Yeah. We heard of another robbery and we were supposed to get information on that one but it was ruined when a couple of _CIA agents _came in and threatened our agents."

Both Hong and Meimei looked away in a guilty manner.

Kiku then said, "Alright. Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow we're going to stop those Nordics."

The Japanese then glanced over at Yao, "and by 'we' I mean all of us. We will work together with the FBI agent guy."

"Where are you going to sleep, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked.

"I don't know." Yao shrugged, "I'll just find some place to crash as usual. The apartment's due is already up and I didn't feel like paying the rent aru."

"You can sleep here." Hong offered

Kiku growled at his brother's offer. Yao saw this and smirked. The elder Chinese nodded his head and said, "Thanks, but where should I sleep?"

Yong Soo laughed, "In Meimei's room of course, da-ze~! I mean you guys did share a bed back then too so it's not awkward at all!"

Meimei's face turned oh so red when she heard the Korean say that. Hong crossed his arms in a disappointed way and sighed, but he was snickering in the inside. Kiku on the other hand did not take it lightly like the rest. The Japanese grabbed Yong Soo by the collar and began to shake the tall Asian.

"WHY WOULD MEIMEI AGREE TO DO THAT?"

The said Taiwanese looked at her boyfriend and said, "Don't worry Kiku. He'll just sleep on the ground or something."

Kiku looked at Meimei with a concerned look, "Are you sure?"

The young woman smiled and brought her lips towards Kiku's and placed them upon his. She then pulled back and grinned at the man, "Trust me."

The dull-eyed man then glanced at the elder and saw him glaring harshly at him. Kiku smiled victoriously, feeling that he has completely captured the girl's heart. Kiku nodded his head and the whole family began to walk upstairs.

Yao walked towards Meimei's door and grasped onto the brass door-knob. He glances over at his brother and girl and saw that Kiku was giving her a good-night kiss. As he kissed her the Japanese looked over at Yao and smirked in triumph. Yao growled and opened the door of the room and walks in.

He looks behind him and sees his now ex-lover closing the door behind her. Meimei sighs and lies on the bed looking very tired. Yao lies next to her and slowly wraps his arm around her. Meimei just ignored his attempts, because she knows that Kiku is truly the one for her.

Yao then whispers, "I promise I won't try or do anything tonight."

"You're so lucky that I'm even letting you sleep here, Aniki." She replied harshly.

"Let's just sleep together like in the past okay?" Yao murmured, "When you were just a small girl in the arms of her big strong elder brother."

Meimei turned to him and placed her hands upon his face, "It's hard to remember times like those."

Yao smiled and replied, "I'll..help you remember how fun those times were then."

When he said this the long haired man slowly brings his face closer to Meimei. The Taiwanese blushed and began to pull on the older man's cheeks, making Yao whine in pain as she stretches his cheeks apart.

"OW! OW! OW! O-OKAY I'LL STOP ARU!"

* * *

**A/N: I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! **

**Just kidding i bet you did xD cause i didn't know what to write on this chapter so yeah _reviews please_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yong Soo grinned at his siblings. The three young adults had woken up earlier and now staring at the sleeping figure of the elder sibling. Kiku grunted as he wrapped his arms around Meimei, who just ignored him as she just grinned back at the Korean. Hong sighed told them to hurry up so that they could catch the Nordics robbing the bank.

"Alright!" Yong Soo whispered, "Just leave it to me."

The Korean sibling walked towards Aniki who was hugging a pillow. Yong Soo smiled and shouted, "WAKE UP!" and jumped onto the bed. Yao jumped in shock and began to groan as he felt the bed moving. Yong Soo laughed and began to jump up and down as he chanted his brother's name. The Chinese man groaned and shoved Yong Soo off the bed where he landed on his butt.

"LET'S GO ANIKI! GET READY BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GET THOSE NORDICS!"

Yao nodded and told everyone to go away. The long haired man got dressed and got out of his sister's room. He signaled everyone to go in the van. The Asian family got inside with Yao driving and Hong besides him. As Yao was driving, Hong had an urge to ask his elder brother something, though he didn't say anything.

Yao noticed this and glanced at his brother, "What's wrong, Hong?"

The young Chinese man looked out the window, "Nothing, Aniki."

His brother chuckled and lightly punched the boy, "Tell me what's wrong aru."

Hong softened when he heard the 'aru' at the end. Yao was trying to be friendly. The young adult still stared out the window though, as he asked, "You said...Arthur and Francis were part of the FBI, right?"

Yao nodded.

"Why did Arthur kidnap me? He ran those gangs and Francis was in on it too, but only as a rival." Hong asked.

The rest of the siblings were also curious about this. They watched as Yao sighed heavily and tightened his grip on the wheel. Yao smiled a bit though, "Those blondes...They came straight from Europe. They enlisted for the FBI and were doing fine, but..."

Yao frowned, "Arthur and Francis were partners in drug operations back then and they were suppose to capture the crooks. They were doing fine really, but that Brit found drugs and began to do trade deals with different gangs. Francis tried to stop him, but he ended up being a rival. Later on the two quite the FBI and began to trade and stuff."

"How did they go back, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked.

Yao shrugged, "They persuaded our boss or something aru. It's very complicated really, but they proved themselves during the Russian Assassination mission."

Hong glared, "They should have went to jail."

Yao chuckled and used one hand to ruffle the man's hair as if he was a child again, "Aiyaaah. They should have, but now they're on our side again."

"Where did they go?" Meimei asked, "I mean...We haven't seen them since the casinos."

Yao made a face as he was thinking. He scratched his chin and said, "Must be on another mission aru. I heard they were suppose to go to Europe and try to get this convict that was running around."

"Bull." Hong muttered.

"Don't be so rude." Yao commented, "They're nice people."

"Tch."

Kiku eyed Yao suspiciously and questioned, "Why did you tell us all of the sudden?"

"Huh?"

"You know." Kiku mumbled, "The FBI and all that."

Yao chuckled darkly and replied teasingly, "Questions like those are better left unanswered."

The whole van grew silent when they heard the elder Chinese speaking like that in a sinister tone. Yao smirked laughingly as he did not hear one peep from his siblings. Yao then parked the van to the side and told his family to get out of the car. They did what they were told and watched as the FBI agent look for something under the black van.

"What are you doing, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked like a child.

Yao made a sour expression as he felt his hand being caught into something, but he replied none the less, "Looking..for those guns that I hid under here aru..."

Meimei's eyes widened, "You hid guns under our van?"

The Chinese man smiled as he felt a metal case, he grabbed the handle and pulled the container out under the vehicle. Yao grinned happily as he opened the hard case. He chuckled as he took out a hand gun that looked so new.

Yong Soo's eyes lit up with joy as he exclaimed, "THOSE ARE THE NEW MODELS OF THE X-1 43 GUNS, DA-ZE~!"

The long haired man nodded and tossed the weapon to the Korean, "Think of them as..." Yao thought for a moment and smiled, "As belated birthday gifts."

Yao then tossed the other remaining guns to the two boys and girl, who caught them flawlessly. Meimei slowly touched the texture of the gun. It looked so new to her eyes, but it felt so comfortable in her hand, as if she's been using the weapon for years now. She looked up and saw her brothers enjoying their gift from the elder one. She walked up to Yao and gave him a hug. Yao was so surprised by this, that he just stood there looking down at her.

Kiku glared by the sidelines and suddenly asked, "Where did you get these?"

Meimei broke away from her Aniki and looked at him. Yao scratched his chin with the tip of the gun as he replied, "I think my friend Gilbert got them from a friend in Switzerland."

"You mean the owner of Zwingli Company?" Hong blurted.

Yao nodded, "Yeeah."

"But he doesn't make the CIA guns." Hong mumbled suddenly.

His elder brother laughed and said, "Vash never makes guns for agents personally, but he's making guns for me because I saved his little sister aru."

Meimei smiled and cooed out, "That's so sweet, Aniki."

"_Touching indeed_." A voice mumbled behind them.

The family turned around and saw two men standing there with sacks behind them. It was those brothers that were about to shoot Kiku and Yong Soo. The two of them pointed their guns at the family with blank faces.

"It's Christopher and Daniel!" Yong Soo shouted.

The older man sighed and exclaimed, "Those are our stupid American names."

"Allow me to re-introduce ourselves." The younger one said, "I am Emil Steilsson and this is my older brother, Lukas Bondevik."

Lukas nodded and cocked his gun, "We were originally going to run off with the money, but I thought we could have some fun first."

"Indeed, Lukas." Emil commented.

Yao growled and shot the ground, causing the Scandinavian brothers to jump in surprise. The Chinese man smirked and tackled the two the ground. Yao had both brothers in one arm and he shouted to Hong to get the money. The younger Chinese man nodded and snatched the bags away from Emil and dashed off to the bank.

"SHIT!" Lukas shouted and attempted to get out of Yao's head lock.

Emil made a sour expression and jabbed Yao's stomach, making the long haired man loose grasp of the brothers. Emil took his gun and ran after Hong, who was returning the stolen money. Yong Soo gritted his teeth and followed the Icelandic man. Emil's older brother got away as well and kneed Yao's gut making him fall onto the ground.

"ACK!" Yao cried out and spat out blood.

Lukas held no expression as he repeatedly kicked Yao's face over and over again. Kiku and Meimei watched in horror as the Norwegian man continued to preform his cruel actions. Meimei held onto Kiku's sleeve, while Kiku only watched.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Meimei cried out.

"..."

Meimei stared at Kiku with a worried look. By her brother's expression, it seemed as if he is taking pleasure in this. The Taiwanese gaped at his look and released her grip on him. She grabbed her newly given weapon from Yao and ran towards Lukas and her Aniki.

The young woman had tears in her eyes as she shouted out, "STOP IT!"

The blonde man looked back and saw Meimei in a sturdy stance as she pointed the gun at him. Lukas stared and lifted up his silver handgun at the Asian woman. Meimei closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The Norwegian did the same.

_**BANG!**_

"MEIMEI!"

_**BANG!**_

The Taiwanese quickly opened her eyes and saw the Norwegian falling to the ground. She wiped her tears away and dropped her gun. The young woman checked herself if she was wounded. Lukas didn't have a lucky shot. The blonde's bullet was a few centimeters away from the girl's foot. Meimei sighed in relief and ran towards her Aniki, she knelt down besides him, and placed his head on her lap.

"Y-You're going to be okay... You're going to be o-okay.." She chanted in a whisper.

Yao chuckled painfully and took her hand, "Yeah..I am."

Kiku snapped out of his trance and looked at the scene in front of him. The Japanese placed his hand on his head and grabbed hold of his hair. He couldn't believe he just stood there watching his elder brother get beaten up. Worse of all. He just stood there and let his lover kill a man and he KNOWS that she loathes killing, even though it was part of her job. He always did the killing for her.

The Japanese man began to relax and walked up to the dead body that belonged to Lukas. The Nordic member just laid there on the cement ground. His attire was stained with his own crimson blood that ran down from his head to his chest. The gold Nordic cross clip that held his hair was in pieces for it was in the way when the bullet struck him.

The Asian agent sighed as he bent down to close Lukas's lifeless eyes. Kiku stood back up and looked at his sister and brother. Meimei continued to weep for the man, who was clearly alive. Kiku gritted his teeth. He wished Meimei didn't save that Chinese bastard. If he was finally gone, then he would have Meimei to himself.

Yao kept that grin on his bloody face as he continued to comfort the girl bawling for him. Kiku growled in annoyance and coughed loudly, making the two siblings to look up at the agent.

"Meimei, tend to Yao's wounds." Kiku ordered, "I'll..go check on Yong Soo and Hong."

The two of them watched as the Japanese walked away silently from the two. Meimei sighed and told the man to not move a muscle as she leaves him to go back to the van to fetch a first aid kit. Yao smiled and told her, "I won't be going anywhere else aru."

* * *

Emil growled as he heard the gun shots being fired. The Icelander knew that his brother didn't make it. The white-haired Nordic member ignored his feeling of death and continued to obtain the money that he had stolen with his now decease brother.

The Icelander sneered at Hong, "Come on, chink. Give me the money and no one gets hurt."

Hong twitched, '_Chink? That's new.' _The Chinese man growled and threw the sack behind the counter, trying to keep it safe. Hong pulled out his new gift from his Aniki and pointed it at the Nordic member.

Emil and Hong stared at each other with such tension to the eye.

In the corner of Hong's eye, he could see his tall brother sneaking up behind Emil. The Chinese smirked and and activated the gun's trigger by pulling it. The silver bullet was fast as the speed of sound and traveled all the way to Emil's gut.

The man's blue eyes widened by the impact of such a small object. The poor Icelander could feel the metal piece traveling in his insides. Emil then felt liquid dripping out of his mouth. The young man slowly brought his pale hand to his mouth and let his fingers touch a familiar liquid that was very warm. Emil's mouth slowly formed into a smile as he heard foot steps sneaking their way towards him.

"NICE TRY!" He shouted and whipped his gun at Hong.

Hong's eyes widened as he saw the gun rushing towards him. The Chinese duck quickly and and watched as the gun collided with the dry wall. Hong tsk'd out loud and saw Emil taking another gun out of his pocket and pointing the tip at the Korean, who was in the arms of the short man. Yong Soo's eyes showed darkness as the Icelander smirked victoriously at his captured prisoner.

Emil chuckled and commented, "I must admit. It was a nice try, honestly."

Both Asian brothers remained silent.

"Since you took away my big brother. I guess I should take away your brother as well."

_**CLANG!**_

Emil's face was shocked when he found his gun on the floor. The man squinted his eyes and saw a bullet has lodged itself in the weapon. The pale one turned by the door to see where the bullet came from. Emil grunted as he saw Kiku there with a deadly look on his face.

"I still have this idiot of a brother." Emil exclaimed, "Guns or not. I can still hurt this kid."

Both Kiku and Hong remained calm. Yong Soo's flare in his eyes was now gone. The poor man just wanted to finish the absurd mission and go back home to annoy the living hell out of his family.

"HONG! KIKU!" Yong Soo wailed, "I WANT TO GO HOMEEE! HURRY UP, DA-ZE~!"

Emil growled and placed his hand over Yong Soo's big mouth. The only sounds he can hear out of the Korean was muffled noises. Yong Soo frowned and bit Emil's hand.

"C-CRAP!"

Kiku sighed and signaled Hong to help him get Yong Soo's mouth out of the Nordic's hand.

* * *

"S-Shit!" Yao whispered as he felt the alcohol stinging his wounds.

Meimei glared and tabbed a bit more of that liquid on another ball of cotton. The young woman blew on the man's cut, trying to sooth the stinging. Yao relaxed as he felt the girl's cooling breath against his face.

"Feel better?" Meimei asked as she took out a few band-aids out of the first aid kit.

Yao made a sour face and replied, "I guess aru..Still stings because you put some of that stupid alcohol on my face."

The young Taiwanese began to peel the paper off of the sticky part of the band-aid and gently placed one on Yao's left cheek. Meimei smiled and said, "It's cleaning your injuries, Aniki."

The elder sibling stuck his tongue out at the girl, "Hurts more than a bullet."

"I recall _you_ telling me that you need alcohol to clean your wounds no matter what." She said and placed another bandage on her brother's chin and another on his forehead, "Done."

Yao pouted childishly and exclaimed, "Don't I get kisses aru?"

"Kisses?" Meimei repeated in a questionable manner.

The man nodded, "Yup. I recall _you _asking for kisses whenever you got little scratches here and there."

Meimei sighed, "Are you serious? You're a grown man."

"Pleaseeee~?" Yao begged, "Just one on each bruise that I got on my face aru."

His sister blushed and narrowed her eyes, '_No big deal. Just some small kisses.'_

Meimei glared lightly and said, "Fine. Only on the bruises, you big baby."

Yao's eyes lit up and he sat there and watched as Meimei gave him little kisses on his bruises. Both cheeks, noise, chin, forehead, and above his eye. Once she was done, Yao pouted again. Meimei raised a brow and saw her Aniki pointing at his bottom lip. The Taiwanese glared and shook her head, but Yao continued to point at his lips.

"I said bruises only, Aniki!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Yao replied, "My lips are bruised too, aru!"

"No it's not!"

"It is aru! Look!"

Meimei got closer to the man and saw that he was absolutely right. The Asian woman growled in an irritated manner and refused to kiss the man. She promised to be true to Kiku, but Yao's offer was a bit tempting.

"Just this last one aru." Yao said.

Yao's sister bit her lip. To be honest, she really wanted too. Meimei took a deep breath and grew closer to the secret agent. In mere seconds their lips touched. She pulled back and saw Yao's mouth slowly forming into a smile. Meimei didn't have time to respond for she felt the man's hands pulling her wrist towards him, capturing her lushes lips once more.

The two had their moment for minutes, unaware of what is happening around them. By the time they pulled apart, they saw three shadows. The couple turned to the source of the shadows and saw their brothers and an unconscious Emil. Each man held a different expression. Yong Soo seemed to be surprised by his siblings actions. And Hong, his face seemed as bored as ever as he flung the victim on his shoulder.

Kiku however looked furious. The Japanese marched up to his brother and shoved the man away from Meimei. Yao glared harshly at Kiku and exclaimed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The Jap took a hold on Meimei and replied, "You know what you've done, bastard."

"L-Let go, Kiku!" Meimei whimpered.

Kiku glared at Meimei and said, "And as for you. I am making you sleep in MY room for as long as Yao stays in the house. Got that?"

Meimei averted her eyes from Kiku and nodded. The angry man nodded back and released the girl from his grip. He turned back to his other two brothers and said, "Get in the car now. I'm driving."

Hong tapped Yong Soo's shoulder and said, "Take this guy. I have to talk to Meimei."

Yong Soo scratched his head and smiled. He took the man and got inside the van along with his elder brothers. Meimei was about follow the three, but she stopped when she heard Hong calling her name.

She turned around and saw the Chinese standing before her with his arms crossed. Hong walked up to Meimei and gave her a hug. The Taiwanese was startled by this, but she quickly got over it and hugged Hong back. She buried her face on his shirt as she cried a little.

Hong just stood there looking blank as ever, but he knew that his younger sister needed this comfort, since both Yao and Kiku were having such problems with each other over this girl. Once she was done, she released herself from her brother. She looked up and smiled at Hong thanking him.

"No big deal." Hong muttered.

Meimei chuckled a little and said, "Well...Let's go. They're still waiting in the van."

The young man quickly grabbed Meimei's wrist. She looked back and saw the man staring intently at her. Meimei then felt herself being tugged towards Hong. The two were so close to each other. They stared at each others eyes for a few seconds.

"Close your eyes."

"Um.."

"Just do it."

"Okay..." And Meimei did as she was told.

She then felt the man's lips against hers. Though it was only for a millisecond. Hong then pulled away and Meimei slowly opened her eyes. Her face was blushing madly at this suddenly kiss that she received. First Yao, then Kiku, now Hong? Who else is going to fall in love with her? Yong Soo?

"I..." Hong began, "I don't get why they love kissing you. Seems pretty stupid."

Meimei's brows furrowed together, "You...only kissed me because you wanted to know what it's like?"

Hong shrugged, "Basically, since Aniki and Kiku are doing it. I thought I might try it as well to see what I'm missing out and I guess I'm not really missing out at all."

The Taiwanese's face is now flushed with anger, she smacked her brother's head and began to walk towards the van, "Let's go, stupid. The others are waiting."

Hong rubbed his head and exclaimed, "What the hell! What was that for!"

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay I updated lol I kinda like this chappie If you seee some errors tell me please xD I might fix them...keyword _MIGHT _cause idk if i have time**

**Uhhhhhhhhhh i gotta update May the best man win**** and that other story There's no way! Just no way.. I really want to finish at least one of them so I can upload this one story I've been working on with ChinaxVietnam cause I noticed there wasn't many out there. for that OreImo story, There's no way! Just no way.., I've been writing long chapters for that one, cause I dont know. lol I've been trying to capture the characters and for the 3rd chapter at the end of it i kind of lost it there cause I didn't know if Kyousuke would be a romantic type or what (If you dont know what OreImo is then watch the anime or read the manga and OreImo isn't the full title, its longer and I'm too lazy to type it out.)**

******Review**

******Oh! and Umm I've been trying to write a South Park fic too where the boys are like in their early 20s and Cartman awakened Nazi-Germany and all thaat. I'm still thinking of a plot and shit so yeah **

******Happy Friday! [or thursday or saturday or whatever. depends on where you live]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Emil smirked at the two Asians in front of him. Yao laid back against his chair while Kiku sat straight with blank eyes staring at the young Icelander. Oh the Nordic member knew what the two were doing, it was the classic good cop bad cop. The young man sighed and tapped his fingers against the metal table as he watched Yao taking a box out full of cigarettes.

"Want one?" He offered.

Emil shook his head.

Yao shrugged and lit a stick for himself. The Chinese man blew smoke at Kiku, who glared harshly at him for doing that. Yao chuckled at his own antics and began to question Emil, "Do you know why you're in this...room?"

"For you two to get information out of me?" Emil replied in a bored tone.

Kiku nodded, "Yeah. So tell us what you guys are planning."

The silver-haired man's smirked turned into a smile. He continued to tap on the table, sensing that it was bothering the Japanese. Each tap made Kiku twitch every second. It amused Emil very much, he wasn't going to give away precious information without a fight.

The short man pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Please. Stop."

The Nordic member listened and leaned back on his chair, "I don't want to talk to the two of you."

"Why not aru?" Yao asked.

"I want to talk to the chink." He exclaimed.

Kiku raised a brow and pointed at his elder brother, "There's one right next to me."

"Not him." Emil replied with disgust, "The other one. The younger one."

Yao tapped his chin and said, "Sure."

"Yao!" Kiku exclaimed.

"What? He asked to talk to Hong aru." Yao replied and grabbed the Japanese by the collar.

Young Emil smiled and waited for Hong to come out of the doorway. In mere minutes, the said Chinese came out looking serious as ever. It made the Icelandic man smile with curiosity. For some odd reason, Emil found the man to be...interesting in his standards.

Hong took a seat in the interrogation room and folded his hands on the table. The two stared at each other in silence. Hong sighed in annoyance and pulled out a notebook and pen. Emil just sat there as he watched the Asian writing down notes. Perhaps about him?

"Why did you and Lukas rob that bank?" Hong asked still looking at the notes.

Emil shrugged.

"I'm not playing around." Hong said, "I will go great lengths to pry the information out of you."

"I like you." Emil suddenly said.

Hong looked up and stared at Emil with a blank expression. The Chinese man glared at Emil and began to look back at his notes, "I'm honored to be liked by a gang member."

Emil laughed lightly and propped an elbow on the table, "If I tell you things that you need to know...What would I get in return?"

"Depends on what it is." Hong replied in such a monotone voice.

The young Nordic smiled and asked, "What do you want to know, chink?"

Hong stared at Emil and said, "Everything."

Emil chuckled and tapped his fingers on the table, "My brother and I were suppose to rob the bank and give the money to Mathias. Then after that we return to our separate gangs until the Dane needs us once again."

"I see.." Hong mumbled and wrote down information, "What about Berwald and Tino?"

"Those two? I think they were suppose to go to the old country to look for immigrants that want to go to America." Emil said as he recalled their mission.

"Old country?" Hong asked.

Emil nodded, "Another term for Scandinavia. That's what we call it. I don't know what you chinks call that place."

Hong glared, "Enough with the name calling."

"It's not name calling." Emil said with a bored look, "Think of it as merely a pet name."

The young Chinese man tsk'd at the convict and changed the topic, "Anything on Mathias?"

"Mathias?" Emil exclaimed, "I don't know what that idiot is up too. Usually Lukas knows, but too bad you people killed him."

"Ah. Well sorry for your loss." Hong said and got up from his chair.

He was about to walk away, but Emil called him out. Hong turned around and saw the man looking at him with a smile, "What do I get in return?"

Hong sighed, "What do you want?"

"A _date_." Emil said.

Hong raised a brow and replied, "Sorry. I don't swing that way."

"Sure you don't."

Hong glared.

The Icelandic man then stood up, "Aw come on! I'll tell you more information on the mafia."

The shorter man looked at the pale one for a minute. Hong groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "I'll reconsider it. I'll pick you up at your cell at 7 sharp."

Emil sat back down with a satisfied smile, "Don't wait up honey."

"Bite me." Hong shot back bitterly and got out of the room.

The Chinese man closed the door and told the guards to put Emil back in his cell. Hong then existed the building to find his family sitting on the curb playing with pebbles. Hong then tossed the little notebook at Kiku, who caught it with his right hand.

"I got the information out of him." Hong said and sat next to Yao.

Kiku nodded and began to flip through the notes, "Tino and Berwald are in Scandinavia?"

"Apparently." Hong stated, "Emil said they're looking for immigrants."

Meimei smiled, "We can interrogate people associate with them."

"YEAH~!" Yong Soo cheered, "LET'S GO!"

Hong sighed and pulled out his cell phone. It read 6:30. The Chinese man frowned and placed it back in his pocket. He stood up and looked at his family.

"I can't go." Hong stated.

Yong Soo raised a brow, "Why not?"

The young man blushed in annoyance and looked away and mumbled something. Yao's ears perked up and a sly smile came upon his lips. The rest however did not hear what their brother just said. Meimei was about to ask to repeat it, but Yao spoke up before she could even utter a word.

"You guys go back to the building. I have to speak to Hong." Yao said as he stood up.

The rest nodded and got up as well and began to walk back to HQ. Yao smiled and patted his younger brother's back, "A date eh?"

Hong nodded embarrassingly, "It's not really a date, Aniki."

The long haired man nodded and nudged the man, "Who's the lucky person aru?"

Hong's head shot up and stared at Yao, "You didn't say...'who's the lucky girl.'"

Yao shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Guess not."

The elder brother smiled, "Is this really a date aru?"

"I-I don't know." Hong confessed, "Emil said he wanted to go out and I said sure because he gave me information and he promised to give me more during the date and all..."

Yao stared at Hong and thought for a moment, "I see..."

"Are you...disappointed?" Hong asked silently.

His Aniki looked at him and said, "Are you actually excited for this...date aru?"

"I-I..."

Yao chuckled, "I guess you are."

Hong glared lightly at the older man, "Am not, Aniki."

"Now you're in denial, Hong." Yao smirked.

The man just stood there.

Yao sighed and pats his brother's head, "I'm not disappointed aru."

Hong looked up, "Really?"

The long haired man smiled and said, "Yeah really. I support you, Hong. You're a grown man now making your own decisions It doesn't matter what people think as long as your happy and know what you want aru."

Yao then begins to walk back to the building, "Make sure you come back home by 11 o'clock aru!"

Hong chuckled and replied back, "Don't wait up, Aniki!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I did it. I added some IcelandxHongKong right there **

**tell me what ya think**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Hong sighed and tugged on his collar. He walked into the jail cells and saw many convicts staring at him or minding their own business. The Chinese man walked up to the last cell on the right and saw Emil laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Hong coughed and got the man's attention. The Icelander looked and his face perked up.

"I thought you were joking!" Emil commented as he gets off of his bed.

Hong grunted and unlocked the cell. Emil walked next to Hong and suddenly heard a click sound. Emil looked down and saw that his little date hand-cuffed themselves together. Emil raised a brow and looked over at Hong, who only glared back.

"I'm making sure you won't run away, Nordic." Hong spat out and led the two out of the building.

Emil smiled, "I won't, chink."

"Whatever."

The two men were silent as they reached a burger joint. Emil frowned and said, "Here? Why not somewhere fancy?"

Hong looked over at the silver-haired man and said, "I am not spending a lot of money on the likes of you."

"Eh...Fine." Emil shrugged it off and the two walked into the building.

The two men got weird looks, but Hong and Emil ignored it. They headed toward a booth and Hong removed his hand-cuff and attached to a railing near his booth. Emil smiled and sat down and watched as his Asian date sat across from him. Hong then got their waiter's attention and began to order their food.

"Two coke-colas and two burgers with fries." Hong said and handed the menus back to their waiter, who nodded in response and scurried off.

"Damn, chink." Emil exclaimed, "You didn't let me order anything I want."

Hong ignored his comment and pulled out his notebook from before. He took out his pen and began to write down information on it. Emil raised a brow in curiosity as he watched the Asian man focusing more on his work than him.

"Now you said before that Tino and Berwald are in Scandinavia?" Hong asked as he looked up.

Emil sighed and nodded, "Yeah. They're getting immigrants and I think Berwald wanted his parents to move here in America to get a fresh start."

"Berwald huh...?" Hong mumbled and scribbled on his notepad, "Anything on Tino?"

Emil shrugged, "He and some kid are in Norway right now. Don't know what though.

"Some kid?"

"Yeah." Emil nodded, "Didn't ya know that he and Berwald adopted some little British boy back in the day?"

Hong narrowed his eyes, "I knew..."

The Icelandic man smiled as he saw their food coming their way, "Don't be such a sad puss, chink. Enjoy this once in a life time date with me."

"Tch."

* * *

Yao stared blankly at the man in the interrogation room. The man's name is Carlos Machado, a Cuban man who claims to be associated with the Nordic Mafia. The man is a bit round and has a bit of facial hair on his chin. His eyebrows were big just like Arthur's and his black hair was pulled back. Yao glanced over at Meimei and saw that she was looking through his files.

The Chinese man sighed and offered the Cuban a cigarette, but he refused. The man smiled though and pulled out a Cuban cigar out of his tube sock and asked Yao for a lighter. Yao smiled and tossed the man his lighter, who caught it and immediately lit his fat cigar.

Carlos eased back against his chair and smiled. He took two big puffs and blew the smoke into the air. The Cuban removed the cigar out of his mouth and held it. Meimei looked up at the man and looked at him with disgust. She detests smoking, it bothers her so much. She then saw smoke blowing from her side. Meimei turned and glared at Yao, who ignored her glare and continued to smoke.

"Now Mr. Machado." Meimei began, "What do you do for the Nordics? You clearly aren't a member, are you?"

Carlos shrugged, "Aye...I ain't one. I'm merely a messenger per-say."

"Per-say?" Yao asked.

"I ain't part of their club, Chinese." Carlos spat out, "I just go back and forth between gangs who need to talk to them leaders of the Nordics."

Meimei glanced at Yao who glanced back at her in return. Yao then looked at Carlos and asked, "So you're the errand boy, eh?"

The Cuban man shot an intense glare at Yao and exclaimed, "I ain't no fucking errand boy, Chinese."

Meimei sighed and asked another question, "Do you have any information on Mathias. He seems to be the leader of the group."

"Mathias?" Carlos questioned.

Yao and Meimei nodded.

Carlos looked at the two Asians and burst out laughing. Yao and Meimei stared at the strange man as he began to bang his fist against the table from laughing to hard. The Cuban man soon calmed down and brought his cigar to his mouth. The man ran his hand on his hair to smooth it out as he replied.

"Hell that man can't manage to control a bunch of sheep much less the Nordics!"

Yao raised a brow, "Then who leads the group?"

Carlos then grew serious, "I know it doesn't seem right, but that couple in that club runs it."

"Couple...?"

"Aye." Carlos said, "The blonde one with the hat and the taller blonde with the glasses."

Meimei looked at Yao and said, "Tino and Berwald."

Yao frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hell yes I'm sure." The fat man exclaimed, "Those two are just behind Mathias, controlling the Dane to do their stuff, so that it looks like he's in control!"

The Asian woman hastily wrote down at the Cuban gave them. Yao took his cigarette and took in a lot of chemicals as he breathed it in. The Chinese man sighed and asked, "Why aru?"

"I heard that they do that so in case something like this happens the Danish man can take the blame, not them."

"Clever enough." Meimei mumbled.

"Yeah.." Yao agreed and turned back to Carlos, "Why are you telling us aru? I mean you are on their side."

Carlos smiled and held his cigar, "My sister wants to come to America, the legal way. I thought if I help you government people out that you could get her a visa or something."

Meimei smiled sadly, "I don't think..."

"DONE!" Yao exclaimed, surprising both Carlos and Meimei.

"What do you mean by done" Meimei slowly asked.

Yao smiled and replied, "Done as in, of course we can get his sister to America!"

"R-Really?" Carlos exclaimed clearly dumbstruck.

The long haired man grinned, "Of course aru!"

"Th-Thank you so much, Chinese!" Carlos rejoiced, "I-I don't know how to repay you!"

"Y-Yao I don't think-.."

"No need aru!" Yao chuckled, "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Carlos smirked and bid farewell to both Asians as he gets up and leaves the room. Meimei turned and smacked Yao's head, who whined in return.

"M-Meimei? What the hell?" Yao exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"I DON'T THINK WE CAN GET HIS SISTER A VISA!" Meimei shrieked, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PROMISE HIM THAT?"

Yao smiled, "We helped him out right? He deserves a reward!"

The Taiwanese woman groaned in irritation and exclaimed, "Thanks to you, I have to get that guy's sister papers and stuff."

Yao grinned and pulled his lovely sister onto his lap, who blushed terribly in return. Yao rested his chin on her shoulder who sighs and lays back. Meimei then felt the man placing his fingers in between hers. The young woman smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, who did the same in return.

"Aiyaaah..." Yao yawned out, "I'm tired aru..."

"Me too.." Meimei murmured, "But we have one more person to interrogate."

The Chinese man frowned and whined, "Can't we have Kiku and Yong Soo do it aruu?"

"I suppose." Meimei commented.

Yao smiled and cradled Meimei in his arms as he gets up.

"Wh-What the hell?"

Her Aniki grinned and said, "Come on aru. I want to show you the city."

"But I already know what the city looks like!"

"Not at night!"

"I have...But I never thought about taking the time to look at it." Meimei mumbled as Yao carries her out of the room.

* * *

Hong rubs his stomach and lays back on the wooden bench in the park. The two men left the burger joint and walked around in the park at night. Emil smiled as he watched his date sighing in happiness at the meal they had. The Nordic member looked down at his wrist and his smile grew when he remembered that Hong uncuffed him, because the man trusted Emil.

"That was...delicious." Hong commented.

"Yes. Yes it was."

The Chinese man looked up and pointed at the sky, "Look. My Aniki and I would star gaze when I was young. He would point at certain constellations and tell me stories."

Emil looked up as well and exclaimed, "My brother would do the same."

"I'm sorry.."

"No sweat." Emil said, "He would probably take it well as me, if I died."

"I see."

Emil smiled as he recalled one tale, "Lukas told me when I was younger that a god, named Odin, watches us because his eyes were the Sun and the Moon."

"Interesting." Hong said, "Yao told me that rabbits make medicine on the moon for the boys and girls who are sick."

The Icelander looked at Hong and snorted, "Th-That's so childish!"

Hong looked at Emil and shot him a glare, "Well that Odin is pretty childish too."

"I suppose." Emil agreed not wanting to anger the Chinese.

The two men sat there in silence still looking up at the dark sky. Hong took out his phone and checked the time. It was late and Hong needed to bring Emil back to jail. The Chinese man glanced over at Emil who knew that it was time for him to go back to the cell.

The pale man smiled and held his wrist as Hong slapped out the hand-cuffs. Hong then guided the Nordic man back to the building and back to his cell. Once they got to Emil's cell, Hong un-cuffed him and stared at the silver-haired man.

"I had a great time, chink." Emil said with a smirk.

Hong narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Same."

"I want to give you something though." Emil said.

"Huh?"

Before Hong could close the cell, Emil leaned toward Hong and give him a small peck on his lips. The Nordic quickly pulled back and closed the cell before Hong could inflict any damage to him. To Emil's surprise, Hong only blushed and scurried off home.

"NIGHT, CHINK!" Emil shouted after Hong.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hetalia © **

**

* * *

**Kiku frowned as he and Yong Soo walked into the interrogation room. A tall Dutch man with long hair sticking up, stared at the Asians as they took their seats. The man stared intently at Kiku, who seemed rather nervous, while Yong Soo smiled like an idiot as usual.

"W-What are y-your r-relations w-with th-the Nordic Ma-Mafia.." Kiku mumbled for he was frightened by the man.

"What." He said.

Yong Soo grinned and shouted, "HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE WITH THE MAFIA~!"

"Hn. Why didn't you say so?"

Yong Soo looked over at Kiku and smiled while the Japanese glared, "Uhm..."

"Tim."

"Huh?"

The Dutch man sighed and exclaimed, "My name is Tim."

Kiku sighed and asked, "Okay..Tim now can you tell us why you are with the mafia?"

The blonde man grunted and rubbed his little scar on his forehead, "They promised money."

"Money?" Yong Soo asked now so curious.

"Yeah. My sister Bella has cancer." He exclaimed with a voice so cold.

"Bella...Isn't she with the Spaniard lawyer, da-ze~?"

Tim clutch onto his sleeve when he heard 'Spaniard lawyer.' Kiku noticed that and commented, "You must hate the man."

"Fuck yeah, I do." Tim shot back, "Stupid ass idiot always conning people and crap. He isn't worth shit. I always try to tell Bella he isn't good, but she never listens."

Yong Soo soon grew serious, "Tim, listen I know it sucks and all that, but stay focus. What did you do for the mafia? I mean they did give you the money right?"

"Fuck no." Tim glared, "Dumb ass Dane won't give it. Says I have to kill some person, but I denied it. I couldn't believe I would step so low in needing money."

Kiku frowned, "I see.."

"Am I done here?" Tim asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not yet." Yong Soo exclaimed, "Do you know when Tino and Berwald are coming back?"

Tim raised a brow and replied, "Hmm...Not sure. You should ask the Dane. He probably knows."

Yong Soo grinned and said, "Thank you for the information."

"Yes." Kiku said and got up, "Thank you for your time. You may leave now."

As Kiku and Yong Soo leave the room, Yong Soo stayed and sat down on his chair. He stared as his older Japanese brother leaves him. The Korean man raised a brow and asked, "Where you going, Kiku?"

"Going to look for that bastard of a brother." Kiku replied darkly, "I still don't trust him."

Yong Soo frowned, "He said he's with the FBI."

The short man turned around and faced Yong Soo, "Yong Soo. You just can't assume he's in OUR side if he claims that he works with the FBI."

"But Hong showed us papers." The taller one replied, "Isn't that proof enough?"

"No." Kiku shot back, "I mean, are you all seriously that dense? What if it's fake?"

Yong Soo sighed, "Kiku you worry too much. Aniki isn't the bad guy in this mission, its those Nordics."

"Whatever." The Japanese said and begins to walk away, "I'm going to look for him and Meimei."

As Kiku leaves, Yong Soo stares intently at the doorway. The South Korean shook his head and mumbled, "If you keep on acting this way people will start to mistrust you, Kiku."

* * *

Yao smiled as he and his Meimei walked together out in the cold. It was mid-February and both Asians had on coats. The long haired man looked at the younger sibling and saw she was enjoying the glowing lights of the city. Yao looked down at her hand and gently took it.

Meimei jumped a bit as she felt the larger hand grasping onto hers. She smiled slightly and squeezed it, but her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. Yao sighed in defeat, but his smile quickly reappeared upon his sweet face.

"Come on aru. Let's go on this building's roof."

Meimei watched as the older man climbed up the fire escape. She shrugged it off and followed the actions of her Aniki. Both Asians made it to the top and Yao grinned as he sat down on the wooden bench. He patted on the empty spot, gesturing Meimei to sit next to him. The Taiwanese smiled and nodded.

"Looks nice huh?" Yao murmured.

Meimei closed her eyes and smiled, "Yeah.."

The atmosphere around them seemed calm and nice. Though as Meimei continued to shut her eyes, she was unaware that her Aniki was staring right at her. Yao's expression was mixed with many emotions that happened in the past. Regret, jealous, pain, and love. He desperately wanted _his_ little girl back. He wanted his Meimei to laugh at _his _antics, he wanted his Meimei to love_ him_ not Kiku!

Though being the wise man he was, he decides by using an old saying that he heard around his travels. He thought it was fitting to use it, because he defiantly knows whats best for the Taiwanese. Yao slowly placed his hand over Meimei's and got the girl's attention.

"Meimei." He said.

The said girl turned and saw her brother looking straight up at the dark sky. To her his voice sounded very expressionless. No tone or pitch to help her know what kind of emotion he has. She began to grow nervous at this.

"Y-Yes?"

Yao sighed and continued to look up, "You can't be with Kiku anymore."

"What are you..."

"I mean it." Yao said and finally looked at Meimei, "Ever since I started hanging around you guys more, he seems to be rather distant and giving you the cold shoulder."

"Yeah, but I'm use to it an-"

"See?" He exclaimed, "You're use to it! Does he even treat you right, Meimei? Does he even pay ATTENTION to you?"

Meimei started to avoid her Aniki's gaze, "I-I.."

Yao scooted closer to the girl and grasped on both her small hands. He looked down at them and then looked up at her. He smiled lovingly, but Meimei saw hurt in those old eyes of his. The Chinese man opened his mouth, but no words came out. She knew that she had hurt him, but Meimei also knew that he had hurt her as well.

"Please..." He said barely a whisper anymore, "I need you."

Meimei remained silent.

Her older brother sighed in defeat and released her hands. Yao thought for a moment and began to speak again this time telling her a story, "They say that...every person is connected with the red string of fate."

"Yeah..." Meimei replied, "Kiku told me when we were younger."

Yao scoffed at her, "Cause I told him that aru."

"Ah.."

The long haired man shrugged it off and continued, "We were connected, Meimei. We were connected and we were about to start a life together aru."

The Taiwanese woman looked at Yao and sighed, "Sure. I guess."

"Meimei when I left you didn't you have that feeling I was going to come back?"

His sister glared harshly at Yao and stood up. Yao only sat there as he saw his Meimei glaring down right at him as if he hit her. He then saw tears running down her cheeks and she shouted, "HOW COULD I HAVE THAT FEELING? YOU DIED!"

Yao narrowed his eyes and stood up as well. Meimei had to step back because she forgotten that she was shorter than the man. Yao looked right into Meimei's eyes and replied calmly, "I'm sure you did...Please come back to me aru. When you started going out with Kiku...You basically cut our red string and tied it to Kiku's!"

Meimei bit her lip and replied, "Yao...I-I... You fucking _died_! You faked your own fucking DEATH!"

Yao had a stern look as he felt Meimei grabbing onto his coat. The petite woman pulled the man closer to her as she began to shout, "YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT, YAO! YOU CAN'T JUST FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH AND THEN COME BACK ALIVE AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE SO PEACHY!"

The Chinese man winced as she continued on, "THIS IS REAL LIFE, YAO! STOP PRETENDING THAT WE'RE CHILDREN! STOP PRETENDING THAT WE'RE THOSE SAME LITTLE CHILDREN THAT CAN FORGET THINGS EASILY!"

The two remained silent now. Meimei didn't not release Yao though. The two Asians stared at each other for a while. The older man's blank mask was soon breaking. Meimei could see the regret in his face, she could see the saddness he caused for himself and his family, she could see the love that he wanted to give her.

Yao felt like crying, but he didn't do that in front of her. The man sucked it up and embraced Meimei. The young woman was so surprised, but she hugged her Aniki back. Yao tried his best to fight back the tears but he couldn't. Meimei didn't dare to look up at him and see his pathetic state. She buried her face on his coat and sucked up her tears. Meimei didn't want him to hear that she was crying as well.

"Aniki..." She mumbled, "Please stop crying...Wo ai ni."

Her older brother calmed down and hiccuped, "W-Wo ai n-ni, Mei-Meimei."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews. I got a writers block for May the best man win -_- it's driving me INSANE! I seriously wanna write the next chapter for that story but idk what the hell to write! Lol so it might take a while. I know I started that other story, Loving a Mortal i seriously promised myself that when i finished either There's no way! Just no way... or To Capture his Girl that i would start that story, but too late. I already did. Hahaha... *shot***

**Happy school days and stuff**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yao and Meimei entered the house and saw their brothers discussing something in the kitchen. Meimei immediately left Yao's side and walked toward Kiku with open arms. Though the Japanese man quickly stood up and excused himself. The female agent stopped and saw her boyfriend walking calmly up the stairs and into his room. Meimei looked down sadly and sat on the chair that Kiku sat in.

Yao watched the scene before him. He gritted his teeth at how Kiku acted just now. He couldn't believe that he did that to a sweet woman like his Meimei. That's why Kiku doesn't even deserve her. He is always giving the girl the cold shoulder and Yao knows that it is killing Meimei in the inside.

"ANIKI!" Yong Soo shouted gleefully and pounced the the elder man.

"G-GET OFF!" Yao shouted back as the South Korean clung onto Yao's waist.

Hong looked at them smugly and chuckled. He turned his attention toward Meimei and saw she wasn't in the mood for a discussion. Hong sighed, he excused himself, and walked upstairs like Kiku. Yao groaned and shoved Yong Soo away from him. Yao got up and sat across from Meimei and Yong Soo sat next to his Chinese brother.

The elder man looked at Yong Soo and asked, "What did you get from that Dutch man?"

Yong Soo looked out a notebook from his shirt and began to look through the notes that Kiku had taken. The man flipped through pages and said, "Hmmmm..Tim said that he was only part of the group because they promised money, but Tim never did what he was told cause he said it seems stupid for killing something for money."

Yao bit the inside of his cheek and replied, "Nothing on that couple aru?"

Yong Soo shook his head, "Nope."

Meimei, now wanting to be part of the conversation, took the little notebook and began to flip through the pages. She stopped on one certain page and said, "That Tim guy said that we should ask Mathias. He must know."

"Oh yeaah." The South Korean said as he felt the glare of Yao for not remembering that information.

The long haired man shook his head at the youngest sibling and said, "Aiyahh. Okay Meimei and I will go look for the Dane and ask the questions aru."

"What about meee..?" The taller Asian whined.

"Stay here." Yao said, "You might mess things up aru."

"AWWW!"

* * *

Hong slowly walked up the stairs and walked directly toward Kiku's room. He lightly gave the wooden door a tap and heard muffling sounds behind the door. The Chinese man took a hold of the doorknob and opened the door. It revealed his brother's room and there staring right out the window was the Japanese man himself.

"Kiku.." Hong said trying to get the attention of the man.

The said sibling turned his head and greeted his little brother with eye-contact. Hong stiffened as he saw the blank eyes. Though he saw a little something in those eyes. He saw hatred. The Chinese man closed the door as he watched his brother taking out his phone. Hong watched as his brother furiously pressed buttons within a heart-beat.

"What are you doing, Kiku-nii?" Hong asked silently.

Kiku chuckled darkly and replied, "I-I'm asking my German friend to get files on _Aniki_."

Hong shivered as he heard the way Kiku pronounced the elder brother's name like that. It seemed that the Japanese filled that word with venom. The Chinese man continued to stand there as Kiku finished his text. The Japanese placed the phone on the side table and Kiku watched, waiting for the phone to light up with a reply.

"Why do you need files, Kiku-nii..?"

His brother chuckled, it seemed that Hong amused the older brother. Kiku continued to chuckle, but his chuckle soon turned into laughter. But Hong noticed that Kiku's laughter didn't seem light or carefree, it seemed dark and sinister.

Kiku looked directly at Hong and replied, "You're a smart boy, Hong. C-Can't you see that Aniki is playing with us? Can't y-you see that he is _LYING_?"

Hong was beginning to be disturbed by this, "What do you mean..?"

"Aniki is here to make _ME_ the bad guy!" Kiku began, "He's trying to get revenge on me be-because I took you guys away f-from him!"

"Kiku, I don't think Aniki is after that." Hong replied.

"Silly child." His brother said, "You don't get it."

The Chinese man frowned and asked, "Remember when you and Aniki were trying to get me back for Arthur?"

Kiku didn't say anything.

"When you got me out of the closet, I remember those words that Aniki said to you." Hong exclaimed, "He admitted that you were better at giving us better lives."

"Yao was probably kidding, Hong."

"By the tone of his voice." The Chinese man replied, "It sounded legit to me."

Kiku watched as his little brother got up and began to walk away from him. As Hong reached for the door, he turned his head and said, "You're starting to lose it, Kiku."

The Japanese man stayed emotionless as he heard the door shut. Suddenly his phone lit up and Kiku flipped it open and saw that it was a message from Ludwig.

_I'll try to get the files to you in two weeks._

_-Ludwig._

The Asian man smiled in a satisfied manner as he flipped his phone closed.

* * *

Hong walked down stairs and saw Yao and Meimei heading out the doorway. The young man froze and asked where they were going. Both siblings looked up and saw Hong looking down at them. Yao smiled and told his little brother that they were going to see Mathias. Hong nodded and was about to go join Yong Soo in the kitchen, but he stopped as he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute aru?"

The younger Chinese man rolled his eyes and nodded. Yao smiled and told Meimei that he and Hong were going outside to chat for a bit. The Taiwanese woman nodded and left her older siblings alone. Yao and Hong stepped outside and were greeted by the cold air. Both men stood there looking at each with, a smile from Yao and a raised brow from Hong.

"How was your date aru?"

Hong was surprised by his older brother's question. He had almost forgot about it till Yao mentioned it right now. The young man bit his lip and gave a sigh. Hong relaxed a little and replied, "It actually went good."

Yao chuckled, "I can tell from your response."

"I-It felt like that I've known that guy for years, y'know?" Hong began as he told his Aniki about every detail from their date.

"And Emil is just the greatest guy ever! He listens to what I say and actually knows what I feel and such." The young man sighed, "He's pretty great."

The long haired man smiled and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead, "I'm proud of you, Hong."

The said man blushed, "Thanks Aniki..."

Hong was about to go back inside, but his brother asked another question. Hong turned around and saw his brother smiling, "Yeah, Aniki?"

"I've been wondering..." Yao slowly said, "Did you take my name back aru?"

Hong's choppy black hair blew to the side as he heard the question. The young Chinese man ran his hand threw his raven locks and hesitantly said, "To be honest..I've been considering it."

Yao's smile grew, "You should change it back to Wang."

"Oh?" Hong asked now wanting to know why.

"Yeah." Yao began, "First off. You are not Japanese aru. I have checked."

Hong chuckled, "And?"

"I just want people to know the name of Wang in a positive way." The long haired man said, "I don't want people to immediately think of a killer aru!"

Yao's younger brother smiled as he listened.

"And you are such a good influence." Yao said as he smiled back, "So smart too aru."

"Thank you, old man."

Yao laughed, "I think I should go now with Meimei."

The young man nodded and walked inside the house. His sister ran passed him and gave the Chinese man a quick good bye before running off with his Aniki. Hong could swear something was wrong with her, but he shrugged it off and closed the door. The young man then walked in the kitchen to be greeted by his Korean brother.

Yong Soo frowned as he looked up at Hong. The Chinese man gritted his teeth, knowing what is wrong, and asked what has happened.

"Kiku...Was spazzing out on Meimei." Yong Soo said, "Saying that she's being a slut for hanging around with Aniki too much."

"Fuck." Hong wheezed out and rubbed his head.

The younger sibling nodded, "Kiku went back in his room. He seems too distracted with his cell phone."

"I just can't deal with this bull-shit." Hong exclaimed and sat across from Yong Soo.

Yong Soo bit his lip and looked up at his older brother. Hong sensed this and looked back at Yong Soo. He saw that his little brother looked exhausted by the past events. Hong laid his arm out on the table and opened his palm. Yong Soo looked at this and smiled slightly. The tall Asian took his hand and grasped onto his brother's.

"Hong?"

"Yeah, Yong Soo?"

"What happened to our family?"

Yong Soo watched as his brother's expression turned confused. The Chinese man squeezed his younger brother's hand and replied, "They're just lost."

"Oh..." The Korean said. Yong Soo pouted and asked, "We're not lost like them right, Hong?"

Hong's lips formed into a smile, "Don't jinx it."

* * *

"Meimei..?" Yao asked as the two walked toward his car.

The young woman wiped her eyes and glared at her Aniki. Yao frowned as he saw her eyes all red and puffy. The man wanted to cheer her up, but first he needed to know what happened. Though both got inside Yao's car and as Yao began to put his keys in, he heard his lover trying to fight back her tears.

Yao sighed grabbed Meimei's arm, causing her to flinch badly. The Chinese man instantly pulled back sensing that something serious happened inside their home. Meimei apologized for her reaction and told Yao to drive. The said man shook his head and began to climb to the back seats. Meimei then sighed as she heard the man say to sit next to him back there.

Once Meimei was there, Yao quickly wrapped his arms around her. The young woman was emotionally tired to deal with any love that Yao has stored in for her. The Chinese man sighed and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Meimei sighed, now being calm, she rested her head on his chest.

Yao smiled and stroked her hair, "What's wrong, Meimei?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

"So you like to cry for no reason?" Yao asked in a playful tone.

Meimei smiled as she played with the older man's hand, "Kiku."

"Oh..." His voice dropped as he heard his brother's name, "What about him aru?"

The young woman bit the inside of her cheek and said, "When you were talking to Hong outside, I was in the kitchen with Yong Soo. You know discussing the case with him and all."

Yao nodded, "And?"

She squeezed her Aniki's hand and continued to speak, "K-Kiku came down expecting me to already be gone, but he saw that I was still there. He told me to stop being with you too much, because he thinks that you're using me and he says that you're trying to frame him to be the bad guy "

Her elder brother frowned as he continued to listen to Meimei's story, "I told Kiku that it was stupid for thinking like that, but he began to lash out verbally at me. Telling me that I'm a s-slut and wh-whore and all that."

"That bastard." Yao angerily muttered.

"He then raised his arm at me, but Yong Soo stopped Kiku before he could hit me." Meimei's voice soon dropped, "Kiku seemed so angry...But then his cell phone rang and he dashed upstairs just to answer that call."

The Chinese man held Meimei closer to him, taking in her sweet scent. Yao gave Meimei little kisses everywhere, making the girl moan slightly. As Yao gave his sweet sibling little rewards he began to say, in between kisses, little remarks telling her that she doesn't deserve someone like Kiku.

"I-I trust Kiku..." Meimei managed to say as Yao continued on with his little love bites, "He is a-at least honest..A-Ahh."

Yao growled and ran his hands up and down Meimei's body, "Would you rather have a man who is honest and _beats_ you even though he _'says' _he loves you aru... or have a man that lies to you because he _loves_ you,_ shows you_ that he loves you, _tells you_ that he loves you everyday and would do _anything_ for you? Even though it would cost him his life?"

"Ahh.." Meimei wrapped her legs around Yao's body. Her poor mind was too cloudy from the pleasures that she is receiving from the older man. Her moans grew louder as she felt the man biting her chest area.

"What will it be, love?"

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands feeling up her body. Meimei wrapped her arms around him and replied with uncertainty in her voice, "T-The second choice...Ah!"

Yao made his way back to her neck and began to give her kisses there. Meimei could swear that she felt his lips turning into a smile when she said her reply. As Yao began to do his attempts of removing her clothing. The man leaned near her and murmured in her hear.

"I'm glad you picked that choice." He said in a husky low voice, "Because that man is going to show you how much he loves you."

"Wh-What about Mathias?" Meimei said, trying to stay focus on their mission.

Yao chuckled and pinned the young woman down, "Silly girl..We don't even know where he is."

"Damnit.." She cursed out loud only making the older man laugh.

Yao leaned near Meimei and asked, "Now...Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: Hurrrrrrrrrr :I I'm writing a chapter for May the best man win and for Loving a Mortal I am seriously have a hard time deciding who's next. Probably Italy. Then I'll do Romano cause someone requested it, but it's gunna be tough for Romano's cause the women that the person suggested is in the present time and I can't find good info. But that's okay**

**Oh I showed my mom the story Loving a Mortal cause I'm really quite proud of that story, but she favorited my public profile on her ipad D: it's bad cause I have that one lime story with China/Taiwan and I'm afraid that she'll see that story. I deleted that Naruto story that is lemon because I stopped writing that ages ago. Oh plus I have May the best man win and booooooyyy She's gunna question me about Mpreg but i haff an excuse So its good c:**

**Reveiws**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Kiku stepped out of the house and felt cold air hitting his pale face. He didn't sleep last night. Didn't bother to eat dinner or breakfast either. The Japanese man had a cold exterior on as he shoved a hand in a pocket. His garbs consisted of loose blue jeans and a graphic T-shirt. He shivered as more wind greeted his bare arms. He knew he should of grabbed a hoodie or something, but he didn't have time. He clutch onto his suitcase and walked away from his house.

He passed by Yao's car, trying to focus his attention toward the black van, but Kiku couldn't help but peak in the car. He overheard a conversation between his younger brothers that Yao and Meimei were staying in the car for the night. The Japanese man felt betrayed by his Meimei's choice. But soon it will be worth it. He felt a smile crawl upon his lips, yes it will be totally worth it. Once he finds dirt on their _Aniki_ he can prove to his siblings that the man is a dirty bastard trying to frame him and trying to get rid of him.

The short Asian took a quick glance. The first two seats up front seemed empty. Though he made a disgusted face as he saw some empty coke cups and a crumbled up McDonalds bag in the drivers seat. He was about to leave, but he froze as he saw a couple holding each other. His lips twitched as he saw that the couple was Yao and Meimei. Both nude and had their lower regions covered by their own clothes.

Kiku wanted to bang his fists against the glass window and shake the car. He wanted to took his gun and shoot his bastard of a brother and lavish Meimei himself. Though he knew better than that. The Asian man was too mature for anything childish like that. He contained himself by digging his nails into his skin. Scraping some of the epidermis, almost causing him to bleed. Kiku straightened up his stance and walked off. Ignoring the bare skinned couple in a shit-box that Yao calls a car.

He took a deep breath and walked toward the van. He got inside, inserted the keys, and begin to drive off. It took a several minutes to get there, but he wasn't in a rush so he didn't care. Kiku got out of the car and looked at the building. An Italian restaurant that his friend owned. Kiku walked inside with case in hand and scanned the area.

The place was filled with smoke, both from the kitchen and the people smoking. The place smelled of pasta and tomato sauce. The people were loud as well. Laughing and cheering as if they didn't have a care in the world. Kiku grimaced at them for not knowing what the real world felt like. He shrugged it off though and spotted a blonde German man. He smiled and walked toward the familiar figure. Next to the German was his Italian friend, who owned the joint.

"Ve~!" Feliciano greeted, "Ciao, Kiku~!"

Ludwig nodded and also greeted their Asian friend, "Hallo."

Kiku smiled for once and sat next to Ludwig. The German man was wearing his casual clothing of jeans and a dress shirt. His hair was pulled back as usual and the man had his glasses on. It was rare for Kiku to even see those on his comrade. Feliciano looked different from the both of them. He had on his working clothes and his chef hat was still placed on his head. The Italian claimed that he was on break, but Ludwig and Kiku both knew that he was just skipping out on it just to join them.

"So why did you call me here in such an early time?" Kiku asked curiously.

Ludwig smiled as he pulled out a case. He placed it on the table and opened it. There he revealed a folder. It read the name Yao Wang on it. Kiku's eyes widened as he saw this. This was it. This is what he needed. The Japanese man slowly took the folder from Ludwig and held it in front of him. Ludwig chuckle amusingly at the short man.

"What is that, Luddy?" Feliciano asked.

"Files.." Kiku answered.

"On what?"

Kiku looked up at Feliciano, "On Yao."

Ludwig smirked and said, "I know I said two weeks, but I just happened to stumble upon them last night."

"Oh?" Feliciano mumbled, "What will the files do for Kiku, ve~?"

The Japanese man smiled and replied, "It will solve all of my problems."

Kiku then turned his attention toward Ludwig. He scratched his head and asked, "Do you think...I could get files on the other men that were with Yao?"

"Ja." Ludwig said and got up, "I could easily get them."

"Mind if I tag along?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig nodded and watched Kiku getting up as well. Then both men turned toward Feliciano. He squeaked and shrugged. He wasn't totally sure if he would like to go or not. Both Kiku and Ludwig shrugged as well and was about to leave, but the Italian called out toward them telling him that he was indeed coming. Feliciano got up and threw his hat and apron toward one of his cooks and told them that he was leaving for CIA business.

"We can take my car." Kiku offered, "Big enough for all of us and plus I'll drop you guys back here when we are done."

"Sounds great, Kiku!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

* * *

A groan was heard followed by a grunt. Young Meimei snuggled against something that was awfully warm. She couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't care. It produced enough body heat to keep her warm as long as her heart desired. Though she felt a muscle spasm kicking in, which caused her leg to jerk up quickly and knee something squishy.

Yao's eyes widened with surprise. He yelped in pain and rolled over and fell onto the ground. Meimei shrieked as she woke up. She sat up, bringing an article of clothing to cover her chest. She looked toward her side and saw Yao sitting up as well, but he was on the ground. She shook her head as she felt heat rising up.

"Damn." She muttered as she began to sort through the clothing in the pile.

Yao grinned as he saw the red face consuming her pale skin. Meimei pouted at his cocky grin and threw his jeans and shirt at his face. The long haired man chuckled as he put his clothes back on. Meimei did the same, but she began to frown. She turned to Yao, who raised a brow.

"Have you seen my flower?" She asked.

Yao shrugged, "That purple one or the pink one."

"The purple one of course!" Meimei exclaimed, "I was wearing that last night."

"Yeaaah." The Chinese man huffed out, "I didn't get you that one aru. I got you the pink one!"

She pouted and replied, "Kiku did gave me the purple one and I can't find it."

"Why still wear it?" Yao asked as he picked his ear with his pinky. He was trying to act all cool.

Meimei stuck her tongue out and said, "Cause Kiku gave it to me."

The Chinese man pouted and asked, "What makes it so special aru?"

It grew silent in the car for a second. Meimei looked down at her lap and mumbled, "He gave it to me the day we thought someone stole your body."

"Pfffft. As what? A celebration present?" Yao asked rudely.

Meimei glared harshly at her lap and exclaimed, "A present to make me stop crying my fucking eyes out."

Yao then felt guilt in his chest. He sighed heavily and reached in his pocket. He pulled out the accessory and presented it to his little girl. She looked up and gasped slightly. Yao smiled as he held the flower in his hand. He gently placed it on her hair and gave her a small peck on her cheek. Meimei smiled and grasped onto Yao's hand.

"I'm sorry." Yao said as he leaned near Meimei. He took in her scent and smiled. The man then whispered in her ear, "Let's go get Mathias."

Meimei frowned and pushed the man back slightly, "I thought you said you didn't know where he is."

"I did?" Yao asked. He then thought for a moment. Meimei could have sworn she saw a light bulb popping up as he finally got what he was looking for in his head, "I remember now!"

"Huh?"

The long haired man grinned cutely and replied, "I lied aru."

"EH?"

"Yeaaah." Yao said as he stretched his arms, "I didn't feel like getting the Dane last night. Plus you were really sad aru. I had to do something."

The young Taiwanese woman sighed in annoyance and made her way toward the front seat. She glared back at the elder man and exclaimed, "Get your ass back up here so we can go get Mathias."

"Yessim." Yao exclaimed as he also climbed toward the front.

The man turned the car on. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and began to drive off. Yao sighed as he heard the young girl snoring. Not the gross snores that older people make, but the cute little snores that babies make. He chuckled a bit as he turned on music to drown out her sleeping noise. The long haired man tried to focus his attention on the road, but he wanted to watch Meimei sleep.

'_I seem like a creep._' He thought.

Yao turned the corner and was in the south side of the city. Many men and women stared at Yao as he slowly drove his car. It may be morning right now, but in this side of the city it always seem dark. The long haired man stopped as he parked his car near a Restaurant.

The building itself seems as if it was in ruins. The red bricks were in cracks and the windows were dusty and old. The black roof seemed to be need of repair and the double glass door was dirty. The blinking neon sign was still on and the sidewalks by the restaurant were very old.

The Chinese man stared at the building for a few seconds. He then took his arm and shook the young woman up. Meimei slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with the sights of Yao. The said man held his gun up and pointed at the restaurant. Meimei looked over at his direction and frowned.

"Is that where he is?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, "Damn Dane is hiding there."

Meimei sighed and stretched. She then felt her body as she searched the pockets for any weapons. She cursed under her breath and asked the older man for a spare gun. Yao smiled slightly and gave her his gun. This made the Taiwanese raise a brow.

"What about you?"

Yao grinned, "I'll be fine without one aru."

Meimei nodded and both got out of the car. Both siblings hesitantly walked toward the deserted place. Yao neared the door and grasped onto the old brass door-knob. With one twist, he opened it. The man nodded at Meimei and the two continued further on. Meimei bit her lip as she tightened her grip around the gun. She was very nervous. The young girl scurried near Yao and clutch onto his shirt. The said man smiled as he took her hand.

"Don't worry." He whispered as he guided both him and her, "I will let anything happen to you."

Meimei smiled as she squeezed his hand, "Alright.."

Yao and Meimei searched the old restaurant and found no Danish man. They then headed toward the kitchen which was also empty. The only place that they haven't searched was the basement. The two of them looked down to the ground and saw a wooden hatch that led to the underground basement. It had scratch marks on it and drops of blood. It clearly showed that something terrible happened here. Yao released his hand from Meimei's and opened the hatch on the floor. The old hatch then revealed a wooden staircase. Yao then took Meimei's hand once more and led her down the old steps.

Each step they took it squeaked. Yao sighed in annoyance and continued on. They soon reached the cement ground and found the basement to be dim. Meimei frowned and told Yao that no one was there, but Yao didn't reply. The Taiwanese noticed that his stance changed. The long haired man growled and placed Meimei behind him.

"Stay behind me." Yao whispered hastily.

Meimei nodded and got in ready position. The older man then led the two of them deeper into the cave like basement. As they walked they began to hear tapping noises. Then a small murmur. Yao furrowed his eyes-brows and rolled his hands into fists.

"Jeg kan ikke beslutte~..." The voice sang.

Yao and Meimei continued to walk closer as they heard more of the song, "Uanset om du skal leve eller dø~.."

The two siblings finally saw the source of the voice. Mathias grinned as he continued on, "Selvom du kan gå til himlen. Hæng ikke dit hoved og græde~."

The Danish man stopped his lovely song. He was on a wooden chair next to a metal table with blood. By the looks of it, it was probably from a long time ago. The blonde man tapped his fingers against the armrest while his leg was resting on the table besides him.

"Hej" Mathias greeted.

Yao growled as he heard the man laugh at him.

"Oh GOD!" He exclaimed, "You are just so cute."

"We want information, Mathias." Yao said in a dark tone.

Mathias raised a brow, "On..?"

"This stupid gang that you have."

The blonde man frowned and stroked his chin, "Ehh... Nah."

"Why the hell NOT?" Yao replied.

"Cause Tino and Berwald told me not to tell people." Mathias said in a careless tone.

"Don't make me do it the hard way."

Mathias chuckled and got off his 'throne.' He walked towards Yao and Meimei and went up to the short man. The Dane looked down at the Asian with a playful look for blood lust. His blue eyes darkened as he said softly, "Try me."

Yao shouted a war cry and punched Mathias, who blocked the hand. The tall man laughed and twisted Yao's arm. The Chinese man cried in pain, but he twisted his body and kicked the blonde's face. As the two fought, Meimei ran toward the metal table, trying to look for anything to stop the mafia.

Mathias saw what she was doing and laughed. Meimei turned around as Mathias exclaimed, "YOU AIN'T GOING TO FIND ANYTHING THERE, SWEET-CHEEKS!"

"Fuck..." She muttered.

The Danish man continued to laugh as he dodged Yao's kick. Yao gritted his teeth and backed off, trying to think of something to stop the tall man. There was nothing that he can do. The long haired man only wished that he had his gun with him. Yao dashed toward Mathias and kicked him right across his face, causing the blonde to fly backwards onto the dry blood soaked table. Mathias lifted his head and wiped some blood off his lips.

"Nice try, Jackie Chan." Mathias spat, "It's MY turn."

The said blonde smiled sinisterly and smashed his fist against the only light source they had, which was merely a desk lamp. Yao froze as he saw darkness. The Chinese man was nervous as he couldn't see the emeny nor his lover. The thing that he has to rely on is his gut, and he can't even trust it.

Soon gun shots rang tore through the air. Sounds of screams and flesh tearing were heard. Meimei clutch onto a railing as she heard the scream. She closed her eyes tightly and began to use her free hand to search for any wounds. Though she relaxed. It wasn't her. She sighed in relief, but suddenly heard a groan.

"ANIKI!" She cried.

A laugh teased her hearing. Meimei cowered down and held onto her gun. She can feel someone's presence near her. She wanted to shoot, but she wasn't sure if it was Mathias or Yao. Meimei cursed under her breath and shot fire at the human near her. She heard a gagging noise, which made her sick to her stomach. Meimei began to shake as she pulled the trigger once more. The noise soon died out. Meimei threw her gun away from her and pulled her knees toward her chest. She killed another person. She couldn't bare to take away a life once more, but she did. It made her feel sick.

"Meimei..." A small voice cracked.

"H-Huh..?"

Yao chuckled and said, "Take out your cell phone and try to look for a light switch."

Meimei quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She flipped it open and shined the glowing light toward the source of her Aniki's voice. She stood up as she neared the figure. She gasped in surprised to find the Chinese man on his stomach grinning at her as he held onto his arm. There on his limped arm was a bullet wound.

Yao grinned happily and said, "Look for the switch aru.."

The young Taiwanese nodded and began to look. It wasn't that hard to look for the switch. She took her finger and flipped it on. Soon the lights began to glow. Meimei gasped as she dropped her cell phone. Near Yao was Mathias. The Danish blonde laid lifeless with an gun in his hand. The young woman shook her head and quickly got Yao. She pulled the man up and helped her Aniki out of the old building.

"Looks like we have two Nordics to go." Yao said stoically.

Meimei bit her lip, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For...Killing him." She replied, "I shouldn't have. I mean he did have information."

Yao smiled and kissed Meimei, "He was about to kill you aru. You just needed to protect yourself."

"I guess so." She whispered as they got in their car.

* * *

**A/N: Idk reviews please. **

**I'm sore D: I came back from a party and we were like wrestling. I only won like twice or something idk. lol it was fun though**

_**::EDIT! Fixed some mistakes. I'm not sure if i got all of them**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yao flinched and pulled away as he felt the stinging liquid touching his wound. Meimei sighed and tossed the used cotton ball in the trash can. The two of them were back in the house, waiting for their brothers to return from whatever they were doing. The older man smiled as he watched the younger girl wrap his wound with a bandage. Yao grabbed his shirt put it back on. Meimei smiled back and laid back on the couch watching the older man stretch.

"We just need to find Tino and Berwald." Yao said as he scratched his back.

Meimei shrugged and replied, "Yeah. Though they're away right now."

"All we have is that Icelander." He muttered, "But right now he seems innocent."

"How do you know?" Meimei questioned.

"Hong interviewed him." Yao said back, "He did background checks and all. Hong said he was clear. That Emil guy just joined recently and did not have a clue on what's going on."

"Ah." She said, "Makes sense I guess. It's always the youngest that doesn't know what's going on."

"Yeah." Yao mumbled, "I'll be right back. I need to do something upstairs for a minute."

"Okay." Meimei said as she watched her Aniki walking up the stairs. The young woman sighed in a content manner. She was about to close her eyes, but someone opened the door. Meimei left one eye open to see who it was. The door opened and there came Kiku with Ludwig and Feliciano trailing behind. Meimei saw Kiku whisper something to the Europeans, she watched as they went up the stairs without a sound.

Meimei decided to stand up and ask Kiku what was going on. The Japanese man turned to her with a stern look. He held up six files and placed them on the coffee table. Kiku then told Meimei to watch and listen. The young woman was very confused, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"H-Hey!" Yao exclaimed, "Let go aru!"

Meimei's gaze hardened as she saw Ludwig holding onto Yao as he walked down the stairs. Feliciano smiled and skipped down after the German. Kiku smirked at his friends and told his blonde friend to release his brother. Ludwig did so by shoving Yao to the ground. Meimei growled at this and demanded to know what is going on.

"Do you want to learn more about, Aniki?" Kiku suddenly asked.

"What?" Meimei asked.

Yao grinned his teeth and exclaimed, "Enough! Kiku, what on earth are you doing now?"

"Shut up." Kiku remarked as he sent Yao a cold glare, "I'm tired of your games, Yao. I want you out of my house."

Meimei seemed confused and lost. She stepped back a bit as she saw Ludwig picking up Yao's file. The German adjusted his glasses and opened the tan folder. He removed a clean piece of paper and looked up. Ludwig looked at each face in the room and began to cough.

Kiku turned to his tall friend and said, "Go ahead, Ludwig."

"Ja." The blonde said in an alto tone, "Name: Yao Wang. Occupation: Assassin."

Yao visibly flinched at this. The Japanese man smirked and told Ludwig to continue. The blonde nodded and said out loud, "Status: _Wanted._"

Meimei almost choked. She couldn't believe it, weren't those files that Hong got from the CIA real? They said that Yao was part of the FBI. The young woman began to shake, she raised a hand at the German and slapped him. The men in the room were shocked at her actions. Feliciano panicked and checked if his friend was okay.

Kiku grabbed Meimei's hand before she could even slap him again. She glared at Kiku, trying to release herself from his grip. The Japanese man held no emotion, he couldn't let himself wipe those tears away from her eyes. He needed to stay strong and show no weakness right now. He needed to prove that he is a better suitor for her than Yao.

"W-What the FUCK!" She exclaimed with hurt in her voice, "Those are fake! Hong found files from the CIA data-base. Yao is from the FBI!"

Feliciano shook his head, "...I'm sorry, Meimei. Those aren't real."

"W-Wha?"

The Italian nodded as he stood behind Ludwig, he didn't want to get hurt too. Feliciano reached in his bag and took out a folder. He tossed it to Meimei and told her to look at the IDs and papers. The Taiwanese frowned at the Italian but listened. She opened it and saw six papers. Each belonged to Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Ivan, Arthur, and...Yao.

Meimei furrowed her brows together, "So..? What about them."

"Don't listen to the- GAHH!" Yao didn't finish his sentence, for Kiku kicked the man's gut. The Japanese glared harshly and kicked him one more time on the same spot. He didn't want that filthy urchin to ruin anything that he worked so hard for.

"Shut the fuck up." Kiku muttered, "You had your turn for her attention. Now it's _my _turn."

"Kiku..."

The said Japanese turned back to Meimei and said, "Those are fake. They don't have the watermark in the middle. See? No eagle."

Ludwig nodded, "I had a hunch that my older brother made these, am I right, Mr. Wang?"

Yao could only stay silent as he glared harshly at the tall blonde. Ludwig tsk'd and continued, "Gilbert had forgotten that the FBI and CIA added these watermarks for cases just like this."

Meimei could only stay silent. The men in the room were getting uncomfortable by her silence. Kiku slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around the girl. She slowly began to do the same. Yao's chest burned with anger and jealously. He was angry that Kiku would do something this cruel to him and he was jealous that he couldn't hold Meimei like that.

"Meimei.."Yao began.

"Please." She replied, without looking at him, "J-Just leave."

Ludwig and Feliciano nodded at each other and grabbed Yao. They pulled him up and dragged him away. Yao fought with all his might, but that damn German was too strong. He looked back at the couple and saw Meimei embracing Kiku. Yao felt tears in his eyes, but he shook them away.

"MEIMEI!" Yao cried, "PLEASE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Kiku looked back at the man and replied, "Shut up. Haven't you done _enough_ damage to our family?"

Yao's eyes widened at that comment, "I-I...Kiku...M-Meimei."

Meimei looked painfully at Yao and said, "Don't EVER come near me ever AGAIN!"

The Chinese man never replied back to her for the German and Italian slammed the door in front of his face. Yao felt a pang of regret in his chest. All his actions was out of love for his family. He never meant to hurt any of them. His plan was to only get enough money to move to a safer area. He didn't mean to let his plan backfire with Kiku running away with the others. Yao felt himself being lifted and tossed into a van. He looked up and saw Ludwig and Feliciano looking at him with stern faces.

Felicicano frowned and said, "Yao...You have a great family. Why would you trade that for something less?"

Yao looked away, "I...I never meant to do that aru."

Ludwig scoffed, "You did it anyway. This time we _will_ kill you. Your comrades are no where near you and have no idea where you are."

Yao looked alarmed, "What? Where are they?"

"Ve~ We have no idea!" Feliciano said happily.

Ludwig twitched and muttered, "Feli...We weren't suppose to tell him that."

"Oh..."

* * *

"K-Kiku..."

Kiku smiled softly as he heard his name. He held Meimei tightly and whispered, "Shh...It's going to be alright."

"I trusted him..." Meimei whimpered, "I gave...I gave him everything! H-He gave me everything."

The Japanese man gritted his teeth as he heard this, "I see..."

Kiku pulled back and stared at Meimei. He smiled slightly and said, "I'll give you _anything_ you want, Meimei."

Meimei looked away and replied, "No...I can never lo-"

"WE'RE HOME!" Yong Soo shouted as he came in.

Hong trailed along looking annoyed, but his eyes widened when he saw his sister's eyes watery. Yong Soo stiffened as he sensed the atmosphere. The youngest watched as Hong dashed toward Kiku, pulling away the oldest sibling away from Meimei. Hong grabbed his collar and slammed Kiku against the dry wall.

Yong Soo looked nervous as he walked toward Meimei. He hugged his older sister as the two watched their older brothers arguing. The Chinese man growled at Kiku and demanded what he has done to their sister.

Kiku held a poker face as he spoke, "I simply told her the naked truth."

"Truth..?" Hong asked.

"Of course." Kiku continued, "Those files you found are fake."

Hong gritted his teeth and slammed his brother harder, "Liar! Those files are one hundred percent REAL!"

"Really? Where did you get those files? Who gave you those files?"

"A..A white-haired janitor was looking through them." Hong began, "I-I told him to go away because those were classified and once I got a closer look..I found it that it was Aniki's files and also his friends."

Kiku chuckled darkly, "Hong...A white-haired janitor? Did he look German?"

"Well...Yeah."

"Must have been Gilbert." Kiku said with a small smile.

Hong raised a brow, "Gilbert? As in...Ludwig's older brother?"

Kiku released himself from his brother's grip. The man walked toward a coffee table and took Alfred's files. He shoved it in front of Hong's face and told the Chinese man to look for the watermark. Hong glared and snatched the papers away from Kiku. The young man looked and saw that his brother was right. Hong growled and threw the papers right at Kiku's face.

"I..." Hong tried to say, "It's...UGH!"

Yong Soo looked at Meimei and asked if it was true. Meimei bit her lip and clung onto her younger brother, "What should we do...?"

Kiku fixed his shirt and said, "We continue on."

With that said the Japanese began to walk away, though Hong stopped him. Kiku turned and faced his little brother to find him looking rather upset. The Chinese sibling glared in a hurt manner. He breathed heavily and rolled his hands into fists.

"Y-You..." Hong began to spit out, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Kiku raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Hong shouted, "WE FINALLY HAVE OUR ANIKI BACK AFTER A LONG TIRING YEAR AND THE FIRST THING YOU WANTED TO DO WAS TO GET RID OF HIM!"

The older one crossed his arms, "Why are you defending him? He double-crossed us and he STOLE my girlfriend!"

Hong frowned and told Yong Soo to take Meimei outside. The Korean was about to protest, but by the looks of Hong's expression he had no choice but to listen. Yong Soo nodded and walked outside with his sister clinging onto him. Hong sighed and looked back at Kiku.

"Yao...He RAISED us. He taught us from right and wrong, he loved us like a parent should, he did EVERYTHING he could to make us happy." Hong exclaimed, "He was SO busy with us that he couldn't have happiness himself! When he finally found true love YOU just had to yank that away from him."

Kiku's stoic face soon turned sour, "That man...He is a wanted assassin. He killed people, he loves a girl that he RAISED. Don't you found that odd? A criminal who's a pedophile?"

Hong bit his lip, he couldn't come up with anything to top that off. The facts that Kiku gave was true. The Chinese man looked away and said, "Love can exist anywhere."

"Really?" Kiku sounded amused, "That's bullshit."

Hong tsk'd, "Kiku...Do you feel right forcing Meimei to love you back? She clearly loves Yao still. Can't you just accept that and stop acting like a spoiled brat who can't get the toy you want?"

"Shut up." Kiku threatened, "Once we stop those Nordics, I will kill that bastard myself and get rid of that fucking Icelander you love so much."

Kiku watched as Hong's body tense up. The Chinese man dashed toward Kiku and kneed his gut. The older sibling cried in pain and almost threw up from the sudden action. Hong shoved his brother to ground and dangerously loomed over the man.

"This conversation is over." Hong muttered, "By the way, Yao is 29 and Meimei is 21. I think that's appropriate for them."

* * *

**In cause you forgot their ages**

**Taiwan= 21 **

**China=29**

**Hong=22 **

**Korea=20 **

**Japan=23**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this one. Yuuuuuuuuup I bet you saw this one coming huh? Lol Reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yong Soo bit his lip and awkwardly scratched his head. He glanced at Meimei and saw her hugging her knees in a feeble position. The Korean coughed and tried to talk to his older sister by asking her about the weather. The young woman turned and gave him a weird look. Yong Soo sheepishly grin and told her never mind. Meimei smiled slightly and shook her head at Yong Soo's poor attempts.

"I guess we'll never actually be a family again huh?" Yong Soo said.

Meimei frowned, "Guess not."

There was silence, but Meimei broke it by asking, "What if I did something really life changing?"

Yong Soo shrugged, "Dunno. Depends on how life changing it is."

Meimei blushed and scratched her knees, "It's embarrassing!"

"Are you serious?" Yong Soo whined.

"What?" Meimei exclaimed, "I'm basically telling my LITTLE brother that I might be PREGNANT!"

The two Asians were soon in shock. Meimei quickly clamped her mouth with her hand as she realized what she just said. Yong Soo's eyes were wide as dinner-plates as he heard the news. The Korean's shocked look soon looked gleeful. He grinned and asked if he could tell Kiku that she's pregnant.

"NO!" Meimei shouted, "Kiku ISN'T the father!"

"Eh?"

"I-I haven't done it with him.." Meimei said with a crimson blush as she looked away.

Yong Soo made a face, "Gross. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah, this is pretty awkward."

"Yup."

Hong looked amusingly at the two. The Chinese man was behind his younger siblings, he crossed his arms and shook his head. He lifted his foot and gave both a small kick in the head, causing the two younger ones to turn around looking awfully upset. Hong sighed and stared at Meimei, who's eyes widened when she realized that Hong was there the whole time.

Hong scratched his head and said, "Well...This is interesting."

"Y-Yeah..."

Yong Soo giggled and decided to change the subject, "How's Kiku?"

Hong's gaze was now at the Korean. Their older brother sighed and replied, "There's something wrong with that guy's head."

"I wish things were the same." Yong Soo commented.

"Me too." Hong said, "But we have to move on."

Meimei frowned and asked, "What are we suppose to do, Hong?"

Both Yong Soo and Meimei looked at Hong with curious eyes. The Chinese man thought for a moment and said, "We have to continue with the mission like what Kiku said. That gang is more important than family issues right now."

"I suppose.." Meimei reluctantly agreed, "I-I should go on the data-base or something to check when we should strike."

Hong shook his head, "Let Yong Soo do it. I have to talk to you."

The older sibling looked over at the taller one and nodded at him. Yong Soo sighed and walked inside the house. Meimei pouted as she watched her little brother walk off. She looked at Hong and saw he had a stern look on his face. She sighed and asked what does he want to know.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant?" He asked.

Meimei flushed in embarrassment, "I said MIGHT. I'm not really sure if I am."

"Didn't you take a test or something?" He asked.

"That idea has never occurred in my head." She honestly said.

Hong rubbed his temples and asked another question, "Didn't you get your...thing?"

Meimei looked confused, "Thing?"

"Y'know..." He said as he scratched his head, "W-When you bleed down there."

"Oh! You mean period!" She exclaimed, "Why didn't you say that."

"Ah.."

The Asian woman thought for a moment and said, "I don't know."

Hong groaned, "Wow. I guess we'll have to take a test or something."

* * *

"O-Ow!" Yao complained as Ludwig shoved him into his cell. The Chinese man glared at the German and stuck his tongue out childishly at him. Ludwig chuckled and told him to try and enjoy life as long as he can. Once he disappeared, Yao groaned and sat down on the metal bench.

"I never thought I would ever see you here."

Yao turned to his right and saw Emil standing there, arms crossed, and his pale face held an amused expression. The elder man grinned cheerfully and greeted his brother's friend. The Icelander nodded at Yao and sat next to the man. The two sat there in silence until Yao spoke.

"So..."

Emil turned to the Asian and asked, "How did you get here? Aren't you one of them?"

Yao smiled, "Nah. I'm a wanted assassin aru. Killed lots, y'know?"

"I guess." He replied.

"I need to get out of here." Yao mumbled.

Emil raised a brow, "Really? Why is that?"

The Chinese man thought for a moment and frowned. He placed his hands behind his neck and bit his lip. He stood up and walked straight toward the bars and replied, "I-I don't know...Meimei is just out there and I'm in here."

The Icelander sat there and continued to listen. Yao then grabbed onto the bar and placed his forehead against it, feeling the cool metal on his forehead. "She needs me Emil. I know Hong and Yong Soo will help her out, but I don't think they can handle Tino and Berwald."

"What about Kiku?" Emil asked casually as he folded his hands together, looking at the man as he tensed up at the name of his younger brother's.

"Kiku..." Yao said mournfully, "He's so blinded by hate and lust aru...He'll be distracted by that instead of focusing on the important things that are right in front of him."

Emil ran his fingers through his silver hair and said, "Let me make a deal with you, Mr. Wang."

Yao turned around and saw Emil sitting there like a professional. A smile crept on Emil's lips and he said, "I shall help you defeat my comrades. I shall tell you their weaknesses and their flaws."

"And in return?" Yao questioned.

The young man stood up and walked toward Yao. He stood in front of him and slightly bowed at the older one. He stands back up and shoves a hand in his pocket as he says, "And in return, I ask for your blessing."

The Asian one stared at Emil in a confused expression. His blessing? What for? Yao didn't understand for a minute, until he remembered the little date Emil had with Hong. The Chinese man stared intently at Emil for a few seconds. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I give you my blessings aru." Yao said, "But you better not do anything to my little brother okay? I basically raised that guy ever since I found him."

Emil's smile widened and chuckled, "Thanks."

The two men sat back down on the bench and began to talk of their plan. Emil thought for a minute and exclaimed, "Go ask Ludwig for a phone call. Once you do get your free phone call, I want you to call your comrades to get you out of here."

Yao nodded and walked back to the bars. He grasped onto them and exclaimed, "OI! GERMAN! DON'T I GET A PHONE CALL?"

Ludwig looked over by his desk and stared at Yao. He sighed and got up with the keys. He had to listen to the rules. The rules did say that they did get one free phone call. Ludwig unlocked the cell and brought Yao to his desk to use. Ludwig then stood behind Yao and watched as the Chinese man dialed a number.

Yao waited for someone to pick up. Seconds passed and finally someone picked up. A voice that was a form of a whisper greeted the Asian man. Yao smiled and greeted him back.

"Matthew..." Yao mumbled, trying to make sure that German wasn't listening to his conversation, "I'm back in _**there**_ again."

Matthew sighed and replied, "Again? Where at? Hometown?"

"Yeah." Yao said.

"Okay. Just bail you out?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yao replied, "I might just need you and Jones."

"Got it." Matthew commented, Might take us a few hours to go back there from Canada.

"That's okay." Yao replied, "I can wait."

"Okay, we be there ASAP. Bye Yao."

"Bye."

And with that Yao hung up. Ludwig came behind the Asian and grabbed his collar, he dragged Yao back to his cell and locked it up. He gave the two men a disgusted look and walked away. Emil gave Yao a thumbs up and told him to come toward him.

"Good." Emil said with a smile, "Now the thing you should know about the couple is that they ALWAYS stick to together. Y'know the saying 'two is better than one.' So the first thing you have to do is separate them both, got it?"

Yao nodded, "Do they really depend on each other that much aru?"

Emil nodded back, "Yeah. Though Berwald does more of the attacking, but being the big guy he is he needs someone to watch from behind. That's what Tino does. So basically they got each others back."

"I see..."

"Once they're separated, you HAVE to strike Berwald first." Emil exclaimed, "He is more powerful than Tino and any of us. The look on his face is very scaring, but just get pass that. Cause if you just cower there that's when he strikes."

The Chinese man took mental notes as the Nordic continued on. Emil placed a hand under his chin and thought some more, "Ah...I think that's it about Berwald. Now about Tino, he is a very clever guy. He is the one that comes up with strategies. He might say some clever things here and there and convince you what you are doing is wrong."

"R-Really?" Yao asked.

Emil chuckled, "Yeah. Why? It's because of that innocent face of his. That's the trick of that Finnish man. Just block out what he says and just shoot him or something."

The long haired man nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

"Hmmm... I think thats all. If not then be careful."

Yao smiled and shook Emil's hand, "Thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem." Emil smiled back, "You did give me your blessing."

"When my friends come to bail me out you can come out too. Knowing the Williams-Jones twins they probably brought along tons of money with them." Yao said.

The silver-haired man gave him a small grin, "I like my cell. Besides I might come out early with good behavior. Hong might actually want a second date if I turn into a good guy."

Yao laughed and patted the man's back, "I'm sure aru."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm yes yes. Now im going to work on other stuff **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Matthew frowned and crossed his arms as his brother stopped. Currently he and him were suppose go to the prison that Yao was in, but SOMEONE exclaimed that they were hungry. The Canadian growled as he began to hear his brother ordering from the take out. It took him minutes to decide what he wanted, but when it came to what size of fries he wanted it seems that Matthew knew it would take more minutes out of his time.

"AL!" Matthew snapped, "WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YAO!"

"Oh shit." Alfred mumbled. He turned back to the talking box and said, "Make that TEN burgers and seven fries and three large cokes."

"_Thank you. That would be $25.49."_

Alfred turned back to Matthew and grinned, "See? I got stuff for you two too!"

"Ugh. Just hurry and pay."

"Got it, Mattie!"

After getting the food, Alfred zoomed over to the prison. He parked the car and the twins got out with the money in Matthew's pocket and a bag of burgers and fries in Alfred's hands. The twins entered the building and was greeted by the guards. Once they stated their purpose the men let the two blondes through. Making their way to Ludwig's office. Matthew gently knocked the door, but no one came to answer.

"Stupid!" Alfred exclaimed, "You gotta knock HARDER!"

Matthew groaned as he watched the older twin bang his hands against the door. A loud bang was heard in the room and footsteps stomped their way toward the door. Alfred grinned at Matthew as the door opened. The blonde German, Ludwig, was revealed. He glared at the twins and was about to slam the door in front of their faces, but Matthew stuck his foot out before the door could even close.

"O-Ow.." The Canadian mumbled.

Alfred laughed while Ludwig raised a brow. The German man sighed and asked, "Hallo. How may I help you?"

"Yeah~" Alfred said as he unwrapped his burger. Ludwig watched as the blonde began to devour the sandwich. The American looked up at the tall man and talked while chewing his food, "Blar har to gert owur frwend!"

"What...?"

Matthew sheepishly grinned and placed his arm around Alfred's shoulder, "Ignore what he said. We're here because we have bail money for our friend!"

Ludwig grunted and said, "Who is that friend?"

Alfred swallowed his food and smiled, "Yao Wang!"

The German shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that man is wanted. It must costs at least millions to release him."

"Ah." Matthew said, "Very well. It seems that we don't have enough. Thank you for seeing us."

Ludwig nodded and closed his door. Alfred turned his head toward his brother and began to whine, "Maaatttie! What the hell!"

"I am not paying millions to get ONE man out of jail." Matthew said with a pout.

Alfred nodded, "Makes sense...Want a burger?"

Matthew shrugged and took a burger out of the bag and took a bite. He chewed quietly unlike his American brother. In minutes, both blondes finished their food. Alfred was about to take out another burger but Matthew stopped him. The American man looked at his brother with a confused looking. He asked why he had to stop! He was hungry after all.

"I have a plan." Matthew said as he took the foam cup filled with soda.

Alfred quirked a brow, "Really? What is it?"

Matthew took a sip and said, "You have your gun don't you?"

"Uhhh. YUP!"

"Go in his office and threaten him. Once he's tied down get his keys and slide it under the door then I'll go get Yao."

Alfred groaned, "Do I HAVE too?"

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed, "Now GO!"

"Awwwww!" Alfred whined, he placed the food down, and took out his gun. The man lazily dragged his feet toward the door and opened it. As he entered he slowly closed the door and as he did this the Canadian heard Ludwig questioning his brother. Matthew sighed began to count to ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si-.

_**BANG! BANG ! BANG!**_

"GET DOWN! NOW!" Matthew heard Alfred shout.

"MIEN GOTT!"

The blonde man outside the office then leaned back and heard keys sliding right under the door. Matthew smiled and picked up the keys. He headed toward the prison cells and was greeted by a bunch of men locked up. The Canadian sighed and searched for Yao. In seconds he finally found the Asian man with another person in his cell.

"Don't tell me I have to get him out too." Matthew said with a smile.

Yao looked over at Emil and saw the pale man shook his head. Yao turned back to Matthew and saw he was unlocking the door, "Nah. Emil here wants to stay."

"Suit yourself." The purple-eyed man said and opened the cell door.

The Chinese man got up and shook hands with Emil, "Well...See you someday, Emil."

"Right back at you." Emil said with a smile, "Tell Hong to wait for me."

Yao nodded and walked out of the cell. Emil gave Yao a wave as Matthew began to lock the cell once again. The Nordic member chuckled as both men ran off.

* * *

Alfred yawned and sat on Ludwig's desk. Once the American slid the keys to his brother, Alfred found duct tape and began to wrap it around Ludwig. So currently the blonde German was duct taped to his chair. The American hummed annoyingly and watched as Ludwig struggled to be free.

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig shouted.

Alfred sighed. He should have duct taped that man's mouth as well. "Nah."

Suddenly someone kicked the door open. Alfred turned around and saw his brother and Yao standing there. The American grinned and left a burger for Ludwig telling the German that he might get hungry later. The twins dashed off and Yao was about to follow but he turned at Ludwig and gave him a grin. Ludwig gritted his teeth and watched as the Chinese criminal ran away.

"YAAHOOOO!" Alfred cheered as he jumped in the car.

Matthew took the driver's seat while Yao got in the back. The Canadian stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.

Alfred tossed Yao a burger and a bag of fries. The Chinese man was thankful and began to eat. As they were eating Matthew asked, "What's the plan, Yao?"

Yao swallowed his food and said, "I have to find Berwald and Tino aru."

"Eh." Matthew said, "Is that all? Do you need backup?"

The Chinese man thought for a moment, "Yes. But not from you guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I want my siblings aru."

"WHAAT?" Alfred exclaimed, "Hell to the no! They got you in prison in the first place, dude!"

Yao chuckled and ate some fries, "Well yes...But I think in this mission of their's I can prove that I changed and once they believe me I can be with Meimei."

"I think you need to give up on her." The American exclaimed, "I mean sure she's hot and all but there's other fish in town."

"You mean in the ocean, Al." Matthew mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Yao laughed, "True. But Meimei is the only one for me."

"Ah~ True love!" Alfred sighed in a mock tone.

Matthew chuckled, "Shut up, Al. You still haven't been love sick before so you don't know what it's like."

"True."

"Hey!" Yao said, "I need another favor aru."

"Sure." Matthew said as he turned a corner on the road.

"I need you two to kidnap Kiku or something and get that other CIA agent. The Italian one." Yao said, "And just duct tape them together in Ludwig's office."

"AWESOME!" Alfred said as he finished his burger. Now he began to eat the fries, "Sounds beast. We'll do it."

Yao smiled, "Thanks. We should do it tonight. I'll sneak you guys in the house and you take on Kiku."

"Alright."

Matthew parked the car on someone's drive way. That drive way was a few blocks away from Yao's siblings's home. The three men then sat there waiting for the sky to turn dark. So that they can strike. As they waited, the American man began to grow bored.

"Guys...I'm hungry."

"Ugh! Al, you just ate five burgers!" Matthew exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Alfred frowned, "So? Unlike you I have a big stomach that needs to be filled."

"You're gross." Matthew commented silently.

"What?"

"J'espère que vous mourez gras!" Matthew exclaimed loudly.

"W-What?" Alfred exclaimed, "NOT FAIR! I don't know any fancy talk!"

Yao laughed as he heard this. Alfred turned his head toward his friend and glared, "Y'know what he said?"

"No! I pretended I did so I could piss you off aru." Yao said and continued to laugh.

"Fucking jerks." Alfred mumbled as he took a sip of his soda.

Matthew smiled and said, "Enfin, il sera tranquille."

* * *

**J'espère que vous mourez gras!=I hope you die fat!**

**Enfin, il sera tranquille.=Finally he will be quiet.**

**A/N; I just really wanted to update. c: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it funny cause the Williams-Jones twins are in this. (yes I like to think that Alfred and Matthew are twins. I mean they do look alike. Though I don't like thinking that Romano and Italy are twins cause Himaruya stated that they arent, but then again he didn't state that Alfred and Matthew are twins, but it might be a possibility)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yao sighed and placed his head against the tinted window. He glanced to his side and saw Alfred groaning as Matthew changed the radio station. The Canadian brother wanted to listen to classical music, but the American born brother wanted to listen to rap. Yao sighed in annoyance and looked back at his sibling's home. He must admit that Kiku did a good job raising the little ones. Sure it pained him to let the boy go, but Kiku did a lot during the years.

"It must be my fault..." Yao mumbled.

"What's your fault, eh?" The Chinese heard. He looked to his side and saw that Matthew switched seats and was now sitting back in the van with him. Yao then looked over Matthew and saw that Alfred fell asleep. The blonde smiled in a friendly manner and repeated his question.

Yao shrugged, "I just think that...If I never let Kiku leave with those guys back then then they would still be in that apartment with no proper knowledge or skills what so ever."

"Maybe." Matthew murmured and then added, "Plus if you never let them leave the nest they wouldn't be CIA agents trying to get you and kill you."

Yao nodded, "Yeah that too."

The two then fell into silence. The only things that was actually making noise was the radio playing some music and Alfred's snoring. Yao looked out the window, staring at the houses. He looked over his shoulder and saw Matthew sleeping with his head resting against the car door. Yao smiled and closed his eyes, he needed a rest as well.

_Yao stared at the area around him. It was just a room with nothing in it. He crinkled his nose and turned to his left and saw a wooden door. The man was very hesitant as he slowly approached the door. Each step he took he heard a voice. It was gentle and loving, sounded like a mother. Yao felt beads of sweat dripping down his neck. He took a deep breath and took hold of the golden doorknob._

_Though he suddenly froze. Another voice? The other person giggling didn't sound like a man or a woman. A child? Yao kept still and continued to listen. Not a child, but a baby. A baby giggling. Yao felt butterflies in his stomach as he turned the knob. He extended his arm, making the door creak as it opened. _

_A young woman standing by the widow with her back facing Yao. He watched as she swayed side to side cradling something in her arms. He watched as she lowered her head, by the looks of it she's kissing something. As she continued to move about she began to sing._

"_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine..." She sang beautifully. Yao's heart was beating fast as he continued to watch._

_"Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine..._  
_What once was mine …_"

_The woman then turned around. Yao's amber eyes then widened in realization. A familiar face was revealed to him. Her chocolate eyes shining brilliantly at him with a warm smile. She brought her hand up and tucked a piece of her raven hair behind her ear. She then motioned the man to come towards her. Yao gingerly walked toward Meimei. He looked behind him to take a quick glance and saw that the door was gone. He looked back at Meimei and saw her waiting for him._

"_Meimei..." He whispered as he felt her figure pressing against his body, "W-What is in your arms...?"_

_She looked up and smiled, "Meet your son."_

"_Son..?"_

_Yao lowered his head and was about to touch the baby, but suddenly everything went black. He started to panic, he cried out Meimei's name, but it was fruitless. No one was answering him. Then suddenly a white door revealed itself to him. Yao raised a brow as he heard the same voice, this time it was crying._

"_Meimei!" He exclaimed and ran to the door. Once he reached it he suddenly saw blood oozing out from the door. Yao felt like someone stabbed him as he kicked the door down. He looked in the room and saw nothing, but something on the ground caught his eye. It was a woman lying there like a fetus. It seemed like a sad sight to see._

_The sobs continued it grow louder and louder each time Yao took a step. When he reached her, he bent down and brushed some of the hair off her face. Yao's eyes grew soft once he saw her face. Her beauty was being washed away as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her smiling eyes were now stained by grief and woe. Worry soon spread on Yao's face. He sat her up and asked why she was crying. _

_She never answered. All she could do is cry. Yao was very confused. He placed a knee on the ground and felt something wet. He looked down and saw a puddle of blood forming. Yao quickly stood back up and saw that the blood was coming from Meimei._

"_No..." He whimpered, "Meimei...P-Please don't tell me..."_

"_Yao!" She cried out, "I'm sorry!"_

Yao quickly opened his eyes. He sat up straight and felt hot and sweaty. He looked around and saw the twins still sleeping. Yao sighed in relief. It was just a dream. The Chinese man then looked out the car window and saw that it was already dark out. Yao shook Matthew and kicked Alfred. Both men woke up and saw their friend smiling. They knew it was time to go out.

"Alright do you guys have rope?" Yao asked as he hopped out of the van followed by Alfred and Matthew.

Alfred thought for a moment and said, "Think so..Do we Mattie?"

Matthew looked in the back and found a bunch of rope. He tossed it to his brother and closed up the van. Yao nodded and began to walk towards the house. The three men silently made it to the house. Yao then led the two to the back yard. He bent down and showed the two blondes a window that led to the basement. He opened the window and told his friends to slide in. They did so and soon Yao followed them in.

"Is this how you always manage to get in?" Alfred asked as he dusted himself.

"Pretty much aru." Yao said and led his friends to the door.

They walked up the stairs and Yao slowly opened the door. He signaled the twins to follow him quietly. Yao then walked out of the basement and checked if there was anyone in the living room and kitchen. The Chinese man tensed as he saw Yong Soo watching TV in the living room. Yao sighed in annoyance and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Yao silently walked behind his Korean sibling and poked a pressure point causing the man to fall asleep. The long haired man smiled in triumph and led the two blondes upstairs to Kiku's room. The Chinese man then whispered, "Alight. Knowing Kiku he is probably still awake trying to do work and all that. Just sneak in and try to shut him up. Once you do then tie him up and just go back to the van with him and hide them in Ludwig's office."

"Maybe we shouldn't hide them in Ludwig's office. I mean someone will...Ohh...I don't know. Find us!" Matthew whispered loudly.

The shorter man smiled, "Fine. Where should we hide them?"

"How about that abandon Nordic warehouse? Y'know where Ivan had to watch that Korean and Kiku for you." Matthew answered, "Seems fitting."

"I suppose." Yao replied, "Fine by me."

Alfred grinned and gave the Chinese man a thumbs up. He and Matthew watched as Yao silently walked toward Meimei's room. Matthew took the rope out of Alfred's hands and slowly opened the door. The blonde Canadian stuck his head in the room and saw Kiku sitting down watching TV. Matthew looked over at Alfred and nodded.

Both brothers slowly entered the room without making a peep. It seems that their Japanese pray is a bit to preoccupied with the TV. Alfred looked at the screen and saw it was some weird cartoon with people with blue hair and such. Though it seemed interesting. The American born brother then took out a gun and pressed it against Kiku's head.

Kiku tensed as he heard a weapon cock right beside his own head. He glanced to his side and saw Matthew Williams staring intently at him. The blonde Canadian frowned and whispered, "Don't make a sound, Honda. If you talk Alfred here will shoot you."

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned and slapped on a piece of duct tape on the Asian's mouth. "Alright we got the little bastard."

Matthew sighed and began to tie Kiku up with the rope. Once he tied it the third time he looked up at the older twin, "Okay carry him and lets get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: In Yao's dream the lullaby that Meimei was singing was from the movie called 'Tangled' I think the song is the Healing song. Lol idk if it is.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yao was already in Meimei's room when Alfred and Matthew took Kiku. He was leaning against the white door, listening to the twins as they carried the Japanese man away. The man relaxed and gingerly approached the sleeping figure. The dream was still bugging him. Was it a message? If it was, then Yao was very frustrated by the message. He didn't understand it at all! But it didn't matter right now. He wanted his family back. He wanted that special girl back in his life.

The Chinese gently sat on her bed staring at her. Her angelic face calmly sleeping, her breathing pattern was slow and relaxed, her body wasn't as tense as she was whenever she is awake. He couldn't blame her. She did have a lot to worry about. Yao took his hand and carefully brushed a few strands of hair off of her face. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Beautiful." He murmured. Yao blushed at this and leaned down further trying to place his lips upon hers. Once they touched, Meimei's eyes immediately flew open. She quickly took her hand slapped the intruder's face. A loud yelp was heard from the man as he fell off the bed.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" She shouted as she took her hand gun from her nightstand.

Yao quickly did so as she turned on the lights. The man was very amused to see his little princess in a very cute see-through nightgown with a deadly weapon in her hands. Seems very arousing in his eyes. Though he shook the dirty thought away as he saw her lowering the gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meimei asked with a hint of confusion.

Yao smirked as he put his hands down, "Here to help you get those Nordics."

The young woman's face was still stoic. He watched as she placed the gun back down on the nightstand and went back to bed. Yao raised a brow as he sat back down on the bed. He smiled and said, "You put your weapon down and went back to bed when there is clearly an intruder in your home?"

"Yeah, well since I know the intruder there is no use wasting a bullet or two on him." She replied, trying to get back to sleep.

"Ouch you wound me aru." Yao jokingly said as he clutch onto his chest.

Meimei turned her head to Yao and said, "Just go away, Yao. I don't need your help. I don't need you anymore. I've grown up these past 9 years. I'm not the same little girl that needed you when ever I heard gun shots."

Yao purred slightly as he hovered above her. He slyly lowered his head making their lips almost touch. "Don't you think I already know that aru? I must admit I do miss those days, but this is a new chapter for the both of us."

Meimei smiled seductively as she placed her arms around his neck. With their foreheads touching she spoke, "What brings you here to my cave, young traveler?"

"I am here to re-gain your trust. I want your trust, Hong's, Yong Soo's, and Kiku's." Yao said smugly.

Meimei kept that smile of hers. She raised a hand and smacked Yao off of her bed. Yao stood up and rubbed his red cheek, "Stop that!" He complained.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up, trying to keep herself warm. Meimei just stared at Yao as he watched her staring at him. Meimei sighed and replied, "I'm sorry Yao...But we can't do that. We did trust you, but once we saw the evidence we just couldn't. Those lies that you told us gave us a hint of hope that the man that raised us wasn't a criminal. We wanted a brother..no wait a _father _that we can be proud of."

Yao watched as Meimei's eyes started to water. He stopped rubbing his cheek and continued to listen to the girl. She bit her lip trying to hold the sobs waiting to burst. She shook her head and continued, "Please...Just leave. I really love you, Yao, but I think it's best if we just part. Just leave now before Kiku or Hong arrests you again. Just leave the Nordics to us."

The long haired man stood there looking at the ground. He thought about what she said. Was she right? Yao didn't want to leave her and his brothers. He looked back up and saw Meimei sleeping silently. Yao sighed and walked towards her. He leaned in and gave her lips a kiss. He then turned off the lamp and made his way to the door. As he opened it he looked back.

All he could see is darkness. He smiled to himself and said, "Wo ai ni."

Once the door was closed, Meimei hugged her stuffed plushie. A certain plushie she got when she left Yao's home. She buried her face in it and whispered, "Wo ai ni."

Yao rubbed the back of his neck as he stood outside Meimei's room. The Chinese man then headed toward Hong's room. He opened the door and saw his little brother still awake. The younger Chinese man had his eyes glued on a computer screen. Yao silently walked towards Hong and looked over his shoulder to find his brother playing some geeky computer game.

The elder sibling rested his chin on Hong's shoulder. Hong grunted and ignored the person, thinking that it was a certain Korean bothering him again. After a few more minutes Hong said, "Yong Soo, go play your own game. I'm busy."

Hong heard a deep chuckle that certainly didn't belong to his little Korean brother. He turned around and saw Yao standing there with his hands in his pockets looking chill as ever. Hong quickly stood up, searching for his gun, but he stopped when he saw his brother putting his hands up.

"Yeah. Yeah." Yao said as he rolled his eyes, "I get it. I already got this kind of greeting from a certain girlfriend of mine."

"You saw Meimei?" Hong asked rudely.

Yao nodded as he plopped himself on his little brother's bed. Hong sat on his computer chair, staring at the older sibling. Hong ran his hand over his hair and sighed in irritation and said, "You are here for something."

"Yes aru." Yao said as took a 'certain' magazine from Hong's drawer. The younger Chinese brother blushed as he saw that his big brother found his playboy magazine.

"Y'know..." Yao said as he flipped through the pages, "I don't get why you have this really old issue. You should come over to my place and I'll give you the newer ones aru. Alfred got them straight from the man himself."

"Really?" Hong asked now growing interested. But he shook the thought away, realizing that they are changing the topic, "We'll talk about that later. Right now I am asking why are you here?"

Yao grunted as he continued to look at the magazine, "I'm here to get your trust, because I know how to get the last two Nordics and Meimei refuses to use my help."

"Yao." Hong groaned, "Since she refused the help, you think that asking me will be a yes?"

The older man put the magazine down and nodded at the younger man. Hong shook his head in disapproval. He stood up and opened the door of his room and said, "Sorry. Can you please leave now?"

Yao frowned as he placed the magazine back down. He got up and left his little brother's room. Yao sighed and walked down the stairs to find Yong Soo awake once again still watching TV but this time with a six-pack of beer cans with him. The Chinese raised a brow as he stood beside the TV. Yong Soo saw his Aniki and gave him a kind smile, which Yao returned.

"I heard everything upstairs, Aniki." Yong Soo said and grabbed an unopen can and threw it to Yao, who caught it. "Pop a squawk next to your favorite brother, da-ze~"

Yao kept his smile as he opened his beer. He made his way to the sofa and sat next to his little brother. He looked up at Yong Soo and saw that he was focused on some Asian drama. Yao took a deep breath and exhaled contently. He brought the can to his lips and took a big gulp. Yong Soo saw this and laughed.

"Slow down Aniki~!" Yong Soo commented happily, "There's plenty of more of that good stuff."

The long haired man grinned and placed his arm on Yong Soo's shoulder. Yao laughed and said, "That's what I like about you, Yong Soo. Always the friendly one aru. You're the only one out of the four of you to not take out a gun on me."

The Korean smiled sadly at his older brother and said, "I know it doesn't look like it Aniki, but those other guys miss you as much as I miss you. They just...It's just..It's just that you lied, Aniki."

"I know.." He whispered and took another sip, "But I had too aru. If I just came and told you I'm still wanted I don't know what you guys will do! Especially Kiku! He's out for my blood, I swear aru."

Suddenlyl both men fell silent and focused their attention on the drama. It was really interesting. Yao finished his first can and grabbed another and soon Yong Soo followed. A few minutes passed by and the show was finally finished. Yong Soo grinned like an idiot and commented how awesome it was. Though the elder brother simply shrugged saying that he saw that coming.

Yong Soo's grin soon turned into a smile. He watched as Yao finished his second beer and grabbed another. The young Korean man sat there and thought for a moment. Yao noticed this and asked what was wrong. He snapped Yong Soo out of his thoughts and took another sip of the tangy alcoholic drink.

Yong Soo gave his brother a serious expression and said, "I know when Tino and Berwald are coming back."

Yao's eyes widened, "When?"

"Next month. The first of December, da-ze~!" Yong Soo exclaimed breaking his serious exterior.

The Chinese man smiled and said, "Thanks, Yong Soo. It really means a lot, because I know a way to get them. Emil told me their weakness."

Yong Soo burped and said, "Oh~! Do tell, Aniki."

Yao shook his head, "Nah. It's a secret aru."

The taller Asian grinned and said, "Maybe you should go, Aniki. If you stay any longer you'll be drunk and I don't think the others will approve of me letting you sleep over."

"I think you're right for once aru." Yao said, "By the way we kidnapped Kiku."

Yong Soo said nothing as he watched his older brother walking toward the front door. The Korean stared at his brother as he stared back. Yong Soo stood up and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

The short haired Korean's expression couldn't be read. Yao stood there waiting for a reaction. After a few more seconds Yong Soo shrugged and said, "As long as he's not in real danger."

Yao smiled and nodded, "Since you took it well, I shall tell you where he is. We put him in that abandon Nordic hideout aru. I think you know where that is."

Yong Soo nodded happily. Yao chuckled, "But don't save him tomorrow morning aru. Maybe...In three to four days aru? Don't worry we'll feed them."

"Them?"

"Yeah..." Yao said as he stretched his arms, "We got Ludwig and that Feli Italian man."

"Oh!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "Okay, da-ze~!"

Yao nodded and was about to leave when he opened the front door, but stopped when he felt a pair of hands groping his chest. He froze for a second and looked over his shoulder to see Yong Soo feeling his chest. The long haired man coughed awkwardly and asked why he is doing this.

"Cause I've felt everyone else's except yours, da-ze~!" Yong Soo said happily, "Now I did! Y'know I can understand why Meimei likes you. You do have a firm chest. It's pretty nice and smooth. I really do like it."

"...C-Can you stop now?" Yao said awkwardly, "And..And don't ever speak of this ever again."

"Roger, captain!" Yong Soo said in a mock salute.

Once Yao stepped outside, he gave Yong Soo a finale good bye with a warm smile. Yong Soo returned the gesture and suddenly said, "By the way, Meimei is pregnant with your kid."

"Wait wha-"

_**SLAM!**_

Yao stood there for a minute and began to walk away. As he did he began to think of what his brother said. He stopped randomly and said, "P-Pregnant...WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted Korea to grope his chest for some reason so i had to add it xD hahaha Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Ludwig growled under the duct tape on his mouth. He trashed under the tape while his Japanese friend tried to claw his way out. Suddenly the giant doors of the warehouse opened and the two blonde men appeared with a brunette Italian in their arms. Feliciano cried mercilessly as Alfred tossed him toward Kiku and Ludwig. The agent trio watched as Matthew took out duct tape and began to wrap it around the Italian.

"Well we got the job done." Matthew said as he dusted himself off, "Should we wait for Yao?"

Alfred leaned back against a pillar and said, "I guess so."

"What do you want with us?" Feliciano cried out as he squirmed around.

Alfred shrugged.

Kiku glared and asked, "Is there a reason for kidnapping us?"

Matthew shrugged.

"C-CAN WE LEAVE?" The Italian shouted.

"No!" A different voice said.

They all turned and saw the devil himself. Yao grumpily walked toward them and grabbed Kiku's collar. He sat the Japanese on a chair and did the same to Feliciano. Matthew saw Yao's cranky mood and gently pulled the Chinese away from the rest. Yao sighed and asked what was wrong.

"The question is what is wrong with you!" The Canadian said, "Something wrong?"

Yao mumbled something. Matthew raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"I...I am a father." Yao whispered clearly.

Matthew's eyes widened, "W-What? Since when?"

"Since last night." Yao sighed, "Yong Soo told me. He basically blurted it out!"

"Ah...Sounds like Alfred." Matthew chuckled. Though his serious expression returned, "Yao, I know this is a big deal right now but we have to focus on those Nordics that you want to get rid of so much."

"I guess you're right aru."

* * *

"G-GUYS!" Meimei exclaimed, "I can't find Kiku!"

Yong Soo tensed as he watched his older siblings running toward Kiku's room. The Korean man decided to play along. He followed right after them. Yong Soo came in Kiku's room and saw that it looked tidy and neat. The way he always leave it.

"Are you sure he just needed to go to HQ?" Hong asked.

"He would write a note!" Meimei replied, "This isn't like him."

Hong turned to Yong Soo and asked, "Do you know where he went?"

Yong Soo almost froze right there, but quickly thought of an excuse, "Nah. I was drinking down stairs da-ze~"

"I did see a lot of empty beer cans." Meimei said.

"Hmm." Hong commented. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Meimei asked.

"You guys got a visit from Yao, right?"

Yong Soo nodded, "Yeah. So?"

Hong gritted his teeth, "Damn bastard. He kidnapped Kiku. Question is where he hid him."

The three of them were silent as they tried to find where their brother went. Yong Soo leaned against the wall and sighed. Both older siblings looked at the taller one and saw his expression. This made Meimei worried. She placed her hand on Yong Soo's shoulder and asked him what was wrong. He looked up and gave his sister a wary smile.

"It's nothing." He said, "Just...Just hungry."

Her worried expression soon broke into a smile. She laughed and said, "Well let's go make something, silly!"

Hong nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm hungry myself."

The trio walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They stayed in silence as their sister prepared a simple meal of eggs and bacon. In minutes the kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly cooked meat and eggs. Meimei happily smiled as she set the plates. Once she was done she got the food and placed it in front of the men. They all thanked her and began to eat.

After a few minutes Meimei commented, "It's quiet."

"Yes." Hong agreed as he bit his bacon. The Chinese man looked over at Yong Soo and saw that he was in deep thought. Hong looked back at Meimei and saw her giving him a worried look.

"Yong Soo." Meimei said.

The said man was soon snapped out of his thoughts. Yong Soo quickly jerked his head up and saw his siblings staring at him. The Korean sheepishly smiled and inhaled his food as he would normally do. Meimei sighed in relief seeing that her brother is acting fine. Hong on the other hand couldn't shake this feeling off just yet.

"Baaah~!" Yong Soo cried out as he stretched, "That was sooo good, Meimei~!"

The said Taiwanese giggled as she gathered the plates, "Glad you think so."

Hong wiped his mouth with his napkin and took the remaining plates off the table. He gave the stack to Meimei and told his sister that he and Yong Soo are going out. The Korean sibling raised a brow and asked what was he talking about.

"Yeah." Meimei replied, "What are you talking about?"

Hong shrugged and grabbed Yong Soo, "Me and him are going just hang out. Y'know guy stuff."

Their sister smiled and said, "Alright. But don't stay out too late."

Hong nodded and dragged his brother outside their home. Yong Soo protested, insisting that he wanted to stay home, but his brother ignored him. The taller sibling sighed in defeat and the two began to walk around. After a while, Yong Soo began to grow uncomfortable from this tension that his brother was sending him. Yong Soo knew what this tension meant. It meant that Hong knows something and wants details.

"Oh look!" Yong Soo said once he spotted something.

Hong looked over to what his brother was pointing at. It was a park. A park that they use to go when they were younger. The Chinese man smiled as he watched Yong Soo running toward the swings. Hong casually approached the swing set and sat next to the one that was next to his brother's. The two stayed silent again.

"Where is he?"

Yong Soo glanced at Hong and saw him staring at nothing. The Korean sighed and replied, "Aniki said I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He replied.

The Korean stiffened, "I promised him, da-ze!"

Hong looked at Yong Soo and glared, "Seriously? Keeping silly promises like that?"

"Silly?" Yong Soo replied, "It's an important promise!"

Hong rolled his eyes, "Yong Soo. We can't keep playing childish games like that. We're adults. We have a mission. We have to get WANTED men in jail."

Yong Soo frowned and looked at his feet. "You sound like Kiku."

Hong's eyes widened at that comment. Sure Kiku was his brother, but his brother these days...Seemed off. So this comment was clearly an insult. Hong sighed and began to swing back and forth slightly.

"You don't mean it." Hong replied.

His younger brother snorted, "You're beginning to sound like him, Hong. Might as well state the obvious."

Hong shook his head and ignored what Yong Soo said. He stopped swinging and asked, "Why can't you just tell me? We need him to get those last remaining Nordics."

"No."

"No?"

Yong Soo looked at Hong with a pained look, "NO! Hong, all Kiku does is hold us back! We would have gotten those guys if Kiku wasn't busy being jealous! We could have saved Aniki from going through all this trouble from fake dying to making him and Meimie not speaking! If we just ignored Kiku!"

Hong glared at Yong Soo, "Remember what you said to Kiku? When we got that mission last year? We're _family_. Family stick together."

The young Korean bit his lip and replied, "Sometimes I wonder if we're still family."

"Really?" Hong asked.

"Yeah.." Yong Soo murmured.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! its really pretty short. I just reaaally wanted to update this D: cause i was having a writers block **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yao sighed in a thoughtful manner. What the hell was he suppose to do with three agents? The reason he did that was because he was trying to get his siblings to be on his side again. But since things didn't go as planned...Might as well ask embarrassing questions. The Chinese man grinned in amusement and told the two blonde twins to come near him. They gathered and began to talk.

"I need to ask Kiku some questions personally." Yao whispered, "Do you think you can drag the other two to a different room aru?"

"Sure." They both said.

Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw Ludwig and Kiku calmly sitting down. As for Feliciano he was just crying his eyes out. Alfred grinned and grabbed Ludwig and Feliciano's chairs and dragged them to another room. Leaving their Japanese friend behind with his Chinese sibling. Kiku glared at the older man as he stood in front of him.

"How are you?" Yao asked kindly.

"To be honest?" Kiku asked him.

Yao nodded.

"I feel like _shit_."

Yao smiled, "Now, now. I know I've taught you manners before aru."

"I don't remember." Kiku retorted back.

"Awww!" Yao exclaimed, "Try to at least remember ONE good time~"

"I refuse too." Kiku said coldly, "How could I remember good memories when I spent them with a murderer."

Yao's eyes suddenly grew cold. The man sat on a crate that was in front of Kiku and glared down at the man. The Chinese man crossed his arms and tsk'd at the younger man below him. What an ignorant brat. He could at least say that he was thankful for Yao taking him in when he was younger. If Yao hadn't done that Kiku would have been killed by a gang member _years_ ago.

"You are such...Such a bastard." Yao said.

"Takes one to know one." Kiku growled beneath the duct-tape.

The Chinese man chuckled, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you such a prick!" Yao exclaimed, "I just want to shoot you!"

Kiku scoffed, "Go ahead. I dare you. But we both know you wouldn't do it. You wouldn't hurt you're little _Didi._"

"Oh?" Yao said with a playful tone, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. It's a fact." Kiku stated.

Yao chuckled and punched the crate he was sitting on, creating a hole right next to him. Yao then pulled his arm back and pulled out a pistol. Yao hummed a tune as he took out five bullets from the weapon and tossed the bullets behind him. The long haired man playfully spun the pistol in his hand with a sly smile.

"Shall we play a game aru?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kiku snorted, "I don't have time for games, Yao. Release me at once."

"Aiyaaah." Yao whined, "Such a demanding child."

"Why you son of a bit-"

"The game we shall be playing is Russian Roulette."

"Wha?"

Yao shrugged and said, "Well you said that I wouldn't hurt my little brother. But I would like to prove you wrong."

Kiku watched as the older man spun the barrel of that pistol. The Japanese was growing nervous. Yao let out a chuckle and got off the crate. He stood in front of Kiku and held the gun against the Japanese's head. Kiku closed his eyes shut preparing for the impact of the bullet.

_Click_.

Kiku quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive. He looked up and saw Yao pouting. The Chinese man shrugged and pointed the gun at his own head. Kiku quickly closed his eyes once again, he didn't want to see a man kill himself in front of him.

_Click._

"Hmmm. Disappointing, wouldn't you say?" Yao asked.

The Japanese man opened his eyes and glared at Yao, "You are a _monster!_"

Yao raised a brow and pointed the tip of the pistol to Kiku's forehead, "You are mistaken, my dear Kiku."

Kiku closed his eyes again.

_Click._

"You are the monster aru."

The shorter man cursed under his breath. Only two more bullets to go. Yao yawned and pointed the gun at himself.

_Click._

"Well." Yao said, "It looks like you'll be the one to be shot."

Kiku's eyes widened. The final bullet. The Japanese's hands were sweating terribly. He was so scared and nervous at the same time. Yao grinned as he pointed the gun at Kiku.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah."

"Hm?"

"I'll see you in hell."

He closed his eyes. He could feel Yao slowly pulling the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Yao smirked as he looked at Kiku. The Japanese man himself looked like he was about to wet himself. Yao broke into laughter as Kiku opened his eyes with confusion. Kiku looked up and saw Yao holding the pistol, but in his other hand was another gun.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Yao roared with laughter, "OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOU'RE FACE! YOU LOOKED SO SCARED. DID YOU PISS YOU'RE PANTS?"

Kiku was red from embarrassment, "The fuck...I THOUGHT THAT PISTOL HAD A BULLET! I SAW YOU TOOK OUT FIVE BULLETS!"

Yao immediately calmed down. Though he kept his grin on his face, "The pistol's barrel only holds FIVE bullets. Oh god...I wished I recorded this."

"..."

Yao continued to grin, "When you closed you're eyes I took out my gun and shot this crate! Jesus! I seriously wished I recorded this aru."

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Kiku shouted.

"Aiyaaaah." Yao sighed, "You have that murder look on you again aru."

* * *

"We're back~!" Yong Soo cried out as he and Hong entered the house.

Meimei looked up from her television show and greeted the two with a smile. The male siblings walked over to the couch. The three were silent, mainly focusing on the show. Meimei sighed and got up. She went in the kitchen and grabbed a one of her brother's cans of beer. She came back and sat back down on her seat. Hong raised a brow.

"Drinking?"

Meimei shrugged, "I need it."

"I don't think so." He replied, "Not good for the little guy in you're stomach."

Meimei scrunched her nose, "You make it sound as if I ate a child."

Yong Soo was giggling madly, "That sounds so funny."

Hong rolled his eyes and quickly took the beer from his sister, "As that kid's uncle I forbid you from drinking."

"You suck." She stated and crossed her arms.

The Chinese man snorted and toss the beer can to Yong Soo, who greedily opened it and chugged down the bitter tasting liquid. The young Korean man placed the empty can on the table and thought for a moment. Yong Soo shook his head and burped really loud, earning a glare from his sister.

"Someone needs manners." Meimei commented.

Yong Soo snickered, "Says the woman who is drinking beer. That is very unlady-like."

Hong smirked and poked his sister's stomach, "Hmm. Looks like the kid is getting bigger."

"Huh?"

Meimei looked down and saw that her brother was right. The young woman didn't even notice the bulge that was right in front of her. How come Hong noticed and she didn't? Meimei frowned and stuck her tongue out at her older brother. That was rude, commenting on how fat she looked.

"Shut up." Meimei replied, "I can't believe I haven't noticed it."

Yong Soo snorted, "How the hell can't you notice THAT? You're becoming a whale! Pffffft- HAHAHAH!"

Meimei growled and kicked Yong Soo's face. The Korean cried in pain from the powerful kick that he received. "O-OUCH! MEIMEI!"

"Serves you right." She said with a smirk.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Hong quickly grabbed Meimei and placed her down under the table. Yong Soo quickly forgot about the pain on his face and quickly grabbed his gun, switching his playful expression into a deadly one. Hong quickly pulled out his and requested Meimei to stay under the table.

"B-But I wanna get in this action too!" She exclaimed, searching around the room for her weapon.

Yong Soo shook his head, "Sorry sis, but we can't risk it."

"What?"

"He's right." Hong added on, "Not with you in that state."

_**CRASH!**_

"F-Fuck." Yong Soo muttered and looked at the ground.

The object wasn't a rock or a baseball. It was a can. A green can with smoke coming out of it. It took a while for Yong Soo to register the information, but Hong beat him too it.

"KNOCK OUT GAS!" He shouted.

Yong Soo's eyes widened in realization. He quickly covered his mouth and nose, but it was too late. The young Korean man felt dizzy. He landed on his knees, he could feel his eyes growing heavy. He did not know what was going on. But he heard voices. A male's voice and and a feminine one. Yong Soo began to cough uncontrollably.

"YONG SOO!" Meimei shouted and quickly covered his mouth and nose with her shirt.

The young Taiwanese then looked back at Hong, it seemed that he was struggling to stay awake. But it was futile. Meimei began to squint her eyes as she watched both her brothers go unconscious. Meimei soon began to cough badly like Yong Soo. She slowly began to crawl away from the table and tried to go into the kitchen, but she couldn't. Her body soon began to feel heavy. Soon enough her eyes were closing.

Suddenly the door was kicked down, letting the chilly air of winter enter the warm house. Two men entered both with pale blonde hair. The two men even had on heavy winter coats and gas masks. The taller blonde walked over to Yong Soo and Hong and picked them up easily. The shorter one scanned the area and found Meimei near the kitchen entrance. The shorter man chuckled behind that mask and walked over toward the unconscious girl. He picked her up bridal style and headed out the door with the taller man.

Both men made their way through the snow and walked over to a dark van. The shorter blonde opened the back and carelessly tossed Meimei in. The taller man followed his partner's example. The short man removed his mask and threw it in the back as well. His dark purple eyes held a smile as he looked up at his partner. The taller man tossed his mask in the van and looked down at the shorter man.

"Shall we go, Tino?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Tino smiled sweetly and nodded, "Mhmm~ We got what we wanted, Berwald."

Berwald took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. He nodded back at Tino and closed the back. Both men got up front, with Berwald in the driver's seat and Tino riding shot gun.

"Hmm." Tino said thoughtfully.

Berwald glanced at his 'wife' and asked, " 'hat is it?"

"What did you do with Peter before we left?" Tino asked with a curious look.

The taller blonde looked straight at the road and replied, "Sleep."

"Ah~Thanks." Tino exclaimed, "That little guy is such a handful."

Berwald nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Sekainao for that kidnapping idea. It helped alot ^^**

**Anyway. So yeah Berwald and Tino came back! Oh yeah btw i forgot the mention in the last chapter that it was snowing or something xD so i added some of that in this chapter to let you know what season it is. For some reason i just want you to know what season it is. dont ask why its just because i want you too lmfao**

**review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Days passed and Meimei and the others haven't tried rescuing Kiku and the others. Yao frowned. He told Yong Soo when to come get them. Usually the young Korean wouldn't forget such a thing. The Chinese man told the twins that he would be back. He needed to check on something. Yao grabbed his coat and took the car and drove all the way to his siblings's home. Yao used his right hand and began to dig in the compartments, searching for a cigarette and a lighter. After a few minutes, he finally found a cigarette. He placed the stick in his mouth and continued to search for the lighter.

"Mh. Fuck." He commented, "Can't find it."

Yao then pulled over on his siblings's home. He got out of the car and placed his hands in his coat pockets. That's when he felt the lighter. He smiled and lit the cigarette. He placed the lighter back in his pocket and approached the house.

"Shit." He muttered as he saw the broken door and window.

Yao stepped inside and the first thing he noticed was the can. He hesitantly picked it up and examined it. His eyes widened as he figured what kind of gas it contained. Yao shouted in frustration and squeezed the metal container, causing it to form dents already. The long haired man quickly dashed back in his car and drove off.

"I...I just need to find where they are." He muttered as he drove off.

The long haired man puffed the cigarette and sighed in relaxation. Almost forgetting his troubles. Though he made a sharp turn and in minutes he made it to the jail building. Yao spit his cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it. He casually walked in and avoided the guards easily. He has been doing this for years. The Chinese man made it to the cells. He was greeted by shouts, groans, and mutters. Yao looked for a certain one containing an Icelander.

"Yao." The voice sounded surprised.

The said man smiled at the other man in the cell. Yao took out keys from his pockets and began to speak, "I need you're help, Emil."

Emil frowned, "I already told you what you needed to know. I just need to stay here until my time is up."

He shook his head and unlocked the door, "Th-They kidnapped them. They took Hong and the others."

The pale man stood still. Yao smiled, he stood back as Emil came out from his prison cell. Emil looked up at the older man and nodded. Both made a run for it for the outside world. Emil hopped in shot-gun while Yao took the driver's seat.

"Where do you think they're hiding?" Yao quickly asked as he pulled out a case from his seat.

Emil thought for a moment, "There's...There's this old toy factory. It's our last hide out. It's about a 50 miles out of the city."

Yao growled as he loaded all his guns. He gave a few to Emil and replied, "50 miles? Great. Buckle up, kid. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Yong Soo groaned as he heard sobs and soft comforts in the air. The young man sat up and leaned his body against the wall. He rubbed his temples in attempt to relax himself. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happen. Him and his siblings were in the house. Suddenly they were attacked. Yong Soo moaned in displeasure at the past events. They weren't really good to remember. He sighed and thought for moment, '_How long have I been sleeping...?'_

"O-Oh God!" A feminine voice cried.

"Please...Meimei you have to be strong. Until we get out of here."

The Korean man instantly opened his eyes. He looked at the area that he was in and saw that it was an abandoned office. He then shifted his head to the corner and saw his sister crying. He was confused. Yong Soo watched as Hong had a concerned look. But there was another emotion. Sadness. The young man slowly got up, he winced in pain when he felt bruises all over his body, and approached the two. His eyes slowly widening at realization. A bloody puddle was formed from his sister, between her legs to be exact. He knew what this meant.

Hong looked up at Yong Soo with a grieve look. Yong Soo wanted to look away. But he couldn't. He just stared. Soon rage began to fill the young man. He clenched his fists and immediately went toward the door. Yong Soo gritted his teeth as he attempted to open the door. It was no use. It was locked. Yong Soo shouted and pummeled his fists against the metal door.

"Y-YOU BASTARDS!" He cried out, "YOU DID THIS TO HER! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE."

Hong stared at his brother with a concerned look. He watched as Yong Soo repetitively slammed his body against the metal frame. He wanted to tell him to stop. He wanted to tell him it was no use. But something inside him told him to let him be. He wanted to kill those bastards for doing this to Meimei and destroying her unborn child. The Chinese man looked back at Meimei and saw her crying still. He couldn't do anything. All Hong could do was just be here for her and hope to God that someone will be rescuing them.

"BASTARDS!" Yong Soo continued to shout. Tears running down his cheeks as he fell to the ground. The young Korean sobbed as he brought his hands to his face. He couldn't believe that those Nordics would be so low. Yong Soo stopped his crying and looked up. The door looked the same. No dents or cracks what so ever. He sniffled as he looked around. No tables or chairs around to help him break this door open.

Yong Soo cried out in frustration and punched the door. Ignoring the stinging pain and stretched knuckles. He punched, kicked, and slammed himself against the door. With all his might, he wanted to kill them. Though in minutes he stopped again. His body was aching. The young sibling limped toward Meimei, her sobs died down about some time ago. Only hiccups were heard from her.

The South Korean plopped down next to her and grabbed her other hand. Meimei continued to hiccup as she looked up at her younger brother. Yong Soo was bruised and beaten. He worsened it by using his body as a battering ram. She felt her brother give her hand a squeeze. Yong Soo only gave her a small smile. She couldn't smile back. She's in too much pain to smile. Both physically and emotionally.

Meimei then looked over at Hong. He was beaten pretty bad like Yong Soo. The Chinese man seemed really tired. His eyes were heavy and it looked like he was about to go into slumber. She felt him squeezing her other hand. She glanced at Yong Soo and saw him sleeping. She wanted to rest as well. But she couldn't, she was afraid. Afraid that those two _men_ would torture her even more. Thinking about it made her feel sick.

The young woman couldn't bear to look down. She kept her head up. She could feel the blood drying on her legs. She could feel the pain stinging inside her still. What she couldn't feel anymore was life. You can beat a woman or threaten her all you want, trying to get her to experience true pain. But the true kind of pain a woman could ever feel was finding out the child inside you is dead. Meimei felt tears forming, she felt dead herself.

"I just..." She whimpered, "I just want to kill myself."

She couldn't feel the baby anymore. She could sense the lump on her stomach was long gone, even though she didn't even dare to look. Meimei began to cry silently. She didn't want to wake up her brothers. After all they've been through. What would Yao think? Her eyes then widened. Yao didn't even know she was pregnant with his child. She didn't even tell him. More tears came cascading down her cheeks.

"H-He wouldn't love me anymore..." She whispered, "He'll leave me...He'll leave us."

"That's not true..." A whisper said.

Meimei turned her head and saw Yong Soo staring at her. He gave her a smile, "Please...Don't say that, sis. Aniki will always be there for you. Hell..H-He will always be there for us."

The young Taiwanese wanted to embrace her brother. But she couldn't, she felt so weak. It made her feel sick again. Yong Soo sensed this. He wanted to hug her too, but he felt so tired that his body wouldn't let him. The young man instead took a lock of her hair and kissed it. Meimei smiled faintly at him, seeing what he was doing made her feel a bit better. Yong Soo only smiled back.

"Don't worry, sis." He whispered, "Yao is coming. He's going to save us.."

* * *

"EMIL!" Yao shouted.

The said man winced, "Don't shout! Moron, I'm next to you."

"Sorry.." Yao murmured, "I-I just had this weird feeling."

"No shit." Emil replied, he looked out the window and spotted the factory. He rolled the window down and pointed at the building, "There!"

Yao quickly turned and was instantly in front of the run down place. The two men got out of the car and geared up on weapons. Once they were done they silently made their way inside. Both men had guns and a flashlight, holding it in a certain way like police men. One hand holding the gun and right under it was his other hand holding the flashlight in a defensive mode. They stepped inside the factory, it was really dark. It made Emil feel nervous. As for Yao, he was just pissed.

A giggle was heard. Yao quickly turned his head to the left and shined his flashlight at it. Nothing was there. A few more steps away from the door and it suddenly closed. Yao was sweating, feeling an uneasy chill in the factory. Another laugh was heard and Emil pointed his flashlight up in the balcony. There he saw a person.

"Tino." Emil said.

Yao's eyes widened and shined his flashlight at Tino. The Finnish man smiled modestly and gave them a small wave of recognition. Yao growled and shouted, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Tino kept his smile. It felt so...Russian. He raised a brow and asked, "Mh..What do you mean, Mr. Wang?"

"Don't give me that shit." He spat, "TELL ME."

Tino rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Suddenly Berwald appeared from the shadows. His clothes were stained with blood. It worried both Emil and Yao. The Swedish man bent down and whispered something in his partner's ear. Tino's smile only grew.

"My, my..." He said out loud, "How unfortunate."

"WHAT?" Yao shouted.

"It seems that you two lost a party member." The short blonde replied, "I'm sorry for you're lost."

The Chinese man felt his chest beating fast. He screamed in frustration and began to fire. The last two Nordics immediately hid in the shadows. Yao cursed, knowing that he missed. A laugh slipped Tino's lips. Suddenly the lights went on. Emil winced at the sudden brightness. Though from the corner of his eyes he spotted Berwald with a gun.

"WATCH OUT!" Emil shouted and pushed Yao down. The pale man whipped around and shot Berwald. Though the stoic man quickly duck behind a crate.

"Now Emil..." Tino's voice rang in the factor, "I'm sure Lukas wouldn't want you to work with the enemy."

Emil frowned and shot randomly in the air, "Don't speak of my brother."

**_BANG!_**

"A-ACK!" The Icelander spat out blood as he felt something go through him.

Yao looked up at Emil with terror in his eyes. Emil was shot! Yao growled and told Emil to get down. The Chinese man looked around and saw neither blonde man visible. He quickly dragged the young man under a machine and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Matthew's number.

Once he heard Matthew pick up, Yao quickly whispered, "BACK UP! ABANDONED TOY FACTORY 50 MILES OUT OF THE CITY. BRING ANYONE!"

Yao heard Matthew exhale. He knew he was about to reply.

_**BANG!**_

"S-SHIT!" Yao cried in pain as he clutch his right ear. He removed his hand and saw crimson liquid on the palm of his hand. Damn bastard shot his ear.

Tino's laughter echoed, "Ahh~ No cheating, Mr. Wang."

Yao gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Emil when he heard the man cough.

"R-Remember how to defeat them." Emil said weakly.

Yao bit his lip, "I..I need help, Emil!"

He nodded, "I'm still alive aren't I?"

The long haired man smiled and nodded. Emil chuckled and suddenly asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Yao's smile soon died. He looked around and annualized their situation. It seemed that those two Nordics like playing hide and seek. The raven haired man took his gun and looked for the power box. In seconds he found it. He aimed his gun at it and shot it. He smiled as the lights went off. He got it perfectly.

"What are you doing?" Emil hissed. The Icelander then felt cloth being wrapped around his torso.

"Playing their game aru." Yao replied as he wrapped his head with cloth as well, covering up that gruesome wound on his ear.

* * *

**A/N: YES I KNOW IT IS VERY OOC. **

**:\ Damn Yao. I wouldn't do that if i were you. Id freak out if i was in your situation xD **

**review if you dare bwuahahaha~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yao closed his eyes and began to take deep breathes. He needed to calm down. Emil sensed his friend's lack of noise. What was this guy planning to do? The young Icelander began to crawl away from Yao. Though he froze when he heard him whisper loudly to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at Emil.

Emil smirked under the darkness and replied, "I know the place like the back of my palm."

"Are you sure aru?"

"Piece of cake."

Yao squinted and replied, "Fine. I'll search for the others."

Emil nodded and quickly ran toward a convener belt. He hid behind it and pulled out his weapon again. Relaxing all muscles, he closed his eyes as he listened for anything unusual. Small footsteps were heard, but Emil knew better than to shoot. It was only Yao. The silver-haired man was looking for something with lighter steps or heavier ones.

_Step... Step... Step..._

His eyes immediately widened. Emil cocked his gun and fired. He shined his flashlight and saw that he only shot a crate. Emil cursed under his breath. He turned off his light, but started to panic as he felt muscular arms around his neck. It was Berwald!

"A-Ackk!" Emil wheezed out.

Berwald grunted and continued his strangulation. Emil felt his eyes rolling back. He dug his nails in the Swedish man's arms, almost making him bleed. But it didn't faze Berwald. He continued to tighten his grip. The silver-haired man coughed and jabbed the blonde's stomach. He noticed that it didn't a thing. So he decided to shoot his foot. Emil finally got to catch his breath and quickly got away from the tall man.

Berwald groaned in pain as he took hold of his foot, clutching onto it as he tried to relieve himself of the bleeding wound. He quickly got up and punched Emil's face. The younger man shouted in pain and head-butted Berwald's stomach. He grunted from the sudden impact and his eyes widened when he felt his other foot being shot.

"ARGH!"

The older man with glasses immediately fell down. He made his eyes travel up Emil and saw him holding the gun right in front of him. Emil only looked amused by his victim's lack of expression toward death. But Emil knew this man and his stoic reputation. So he isn't really that surprised.

"Any last words, old man?"

Berwald stared at Emil and said, "Take car' of Peter."

The younger man stared at Berwald with wide eyes. He slowly nodded and raised his flashlight and gun. "Say hi to Lukas for me."

He pulled the trigger and let nature take it's course. Emil watched as Berwald's blue eyes turn soulless. He hated to admit that he actually regretted it. He knew the man since he was in his teens. Almost like a father. Well kind of. Though Emil shook the thought away. The young Icelander smiled and began to search for the power box. He needed light anyway. Little did he know, another pair of foot steps were following him silently.

* * *

Yao ran and ran. Searching each door and every corner. The long haired man huffed and placed his hands on his knees, resting for a bit. He was tired after all. He shined his flashlight at one certain door. He hadn't checked it yet. He stood up straight and approached the last door. He looked at the knob and saw blood stains. Yao's stomach began to grow nervous. He took the knob and turned it, only to find it locked.

The Chinese man frowned and took his gun. He aimed it and shot the knob a few times. He smiled when he finally got it. He kicked the door to the side and walked in. As he walked in the power suddenly turned on. Yao looked up at the lights and smiled for a second. Emil probably had done this.

Yao then turned his attention back to the area. It was filthy. Basically no furniture what so ever. But it kind of looked like an office. He was about to leave, but froze when he turned around. There in the corner by the doorway were three figures. The Chinese gaped at the three people. He slowly approached them and dropped his flashlight.

Hong, Yong Soo and Meimei. They just looked so dead in his eyes. Hong's face was so bruised and battered. His usual neat chopped hair was all over, clothes almost burnt. Yao then looked at his arm. By the looks of it, it seemed broken. Yong Soo on the other hand seemed worse than Hong. Black eye, cut lip, bruised face. His body seemed worn out. Yao gritted his teeth, knowing Yong Soo, he was probably doing something reckless again.

Yao almost cried out when he looked at Meimei. A puddle that seemed like dry blood was near her. Her beautiful face was awfully pale, her hair was ruined, and her clothes were torn. Yao bent down and saw dry blood on her legs. He slightly whimpered as he caressed her cheek. She...She seemed so cold.

"When we were beating them we didn't really realize that she was pregnant."

Yao instantly stood up and turned around. Tino was there with an unconscious Emil in his arms. The young Finnish man tossed Emil to a corner and played with the gun that Emil had. Tino spun the gun with his fingers as he smirked.

"Y'know we dropped her. Landed on her stomach too. The other two guys were conscious and they tried to fight. But sweet old S've took care of that. Tortured them. With nice jumper cables and what not."

The Asian man growled as Tino continued on. "That little Korean one was really a pest. Kept on saying how he's going to kill me. The other guy, he was very quiet. Though he had that murderous look."

Tino eyed Yao and smiled, "Just like you."

"AAAARGH!" Yao cried out and tackled Tino to the ground. He straddled him and began to punch him. The older man was so blinded by hate. He continued with his repetitive beating. Tino's eyes widened and suddenly caught Yao's fist. The Chinese man gasped as he saw Tino launching an attack of his own. The blonde one punched Yao square in the face and watched him fly back.

He smiled as he looked for the gun he dropped. Yao saw this and got up again. He dashed toward Tino and kicked his gut, earning a yelp from the man. Tino growled and took the gun. He aimed at Yao and fired. Though Yao was quick enough to dodge it. The Chinese man slid on his stomach and landed in front of Tino. He grabbed the blonde's ankles and pulled them up, making the Finnish man fall to the ground, his head colliding with the cold tiles.

"S-SHIT!" He cried out.

Yao smiled and took the gun from Tino. He pointed it at the Finnish man, but he was confused when Tino started to point at something. Yao turned around and saw that he was just pointing to the unconscious people. He looked back and saw the blonde standing with a smirk. Yao's eyes widened when he felt a sharp object going through his stomach.

"G-GAH!" Yao spat out.

Tino smiled and took the gun from Yao's hands. He then quickly jabbed him once again with his knee. He watched as Yao began to tremble to the ground, clutching onto his stomach. Tino stood there looking innocent as ever with a gun and bloody knife in hand.

"Oh Yao.." He said, "Which will it be? A quick gun or a long painful knife?"

"A-Ahh..." Yao moaned as he felt more blood between his fingers.

"Neither." A different voice rang out. Yao's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be _him._

Tino turned around with a confused look.

_**BANG!**_

Kiku's face was expressionless. He lowered his gun and looked at Tino. The Japanese agent got him right on the forehead. Kiku then looked back by the entrance and urged both Feliciano and Ludwig to come and aid his siblings. Matthew and Alfred went over by Emil. Kiku placed his gun away and approached Yao.

The elder sibling winced as he felt Kiku's hard stare. Yao looked up and was surprised. His brother was offering his hand to him. Yao took his non-bloody hand and grasped onto Kiku's. The Japanese man pulled Yao up and quickly told the others to go to the ambulance. Yao raised a brow and asked how the hell did he know where they were.

Kiku only look straight ahead as they got out of the building, "Matthew said you were in trouble."

"..I didn't think you'd come." Yao said with a raspy voice.

"He..." Kiku muttered, "He told us everything. About Meimei..."

Yao didn't have time to reply. He feel into unconsciousness. Kiku cursed under his breath and quickened his pace. Suddenly sunny light greeted his dull eyes. He yelled at the medics to take Yao and the others in. The medics quickly ran to Kiku and took care of things. The young Japanese man frowned and looked at his hands. They were stained with Yao's blood.

"Hey you."

Kiku turned around and saw Alfred and Matthew. The Jones-Williams duo approached Kiku with a serious look. The shorter man didn't seem to be fazed by this. Seemed kind of normal since they weren't on good terms with each other.

"We have to leave." Alfred said, "We can't stick around."

"Understandable." Kiku replied.

Matthew frowned, "Take care of him."

"I will give him the best medical treatment as possible." Kiku quickly said.

Alfred shook his head, "Not only that, but you know what else."

With that said both blonde men turned around and left for their car. Kiku only stared at their backs. He knew what they meant. But was he even ready to do that? The young Japanese agent turned his attention back to the ambulance. The medics closed the backs and drove off to the hospital. It was now him and his fellow agents.

"Looks like its a case close." Ludwig said as he stood beside Kiku.

Kiku nodded, "We retrieved all of the Nordic's bodies?"

"Ja." The tall man replied, "But that Emil guy is still alive. Well...He's unconscious when we found him."

Feliciano smiled and said, "Emil isn't a bad guy..He told me that he is willing to do his time."

Ludwig shook his head, "That's what they all say, Feliciano."

The young Italian frowned and commented, "Something...Something about him tells me that he will."

Kiku chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe he'll be released early for good behavior."

"Maybe." Ludwig muttered.

Feliciano broke into a grin as he ran towards the car. As he ran he looked back , "C'mon! Let's go back to my restaurant and celebrate, ve~!"

Both German and Japanese man smiled. As they walked towards the car, Ludwig began to wonder. He looked over at the shorter man and asked, "What will you do about, Yao?"

Kiku's smile dropped. He honestly didn't know what to do. He sighed and replied, "I'll decide after dinner."

* * *

**A/N; omg i suck so much at fighting scenes its not even funny like no joke. aaaargh it seemed so rushed y'know? But hey, it is what it is. amirite?**

**ehhhhhh yeah I know Tino was so OOC and everyone else.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Meimei flinched as she felt someone taking her hand. The young woman was in so much pain. Her legs felt so numb and her torso seemed...empty. Her eyes slowly opened and saw a hand intertwined with hers. Her brows furrowed together. She really couldn't see clearly yet. It seemed so blurry. But after a while her eyesight returned to normal. Her facial features softened as she saw who's hand it was. It was none other then Yao. It seemed that the Chinese man took a seat next to her and held her hand. Poor man was so tired that he fell asleep.

She eyed her Aniki and frowned slightly. Her dear lover was badly beaten. She could see bandages on his chest that were revealing from his button down shirt. There was also a bandage on his right ear. Was he missing an ear? Or was it just wounded. Meimei was curious. Though she shook the thought away. She squeezed Yao's hand and smiled.

"Finally." A voice said, "You're up."

Meimei looked over by the doorway and saw Yong Soo and Hong. Both of her brothers were out of their suites and in more casual clothing. The Korean man grinned and waved at his sister. Yong Soo's bruises were still on his face and his black eye was still present. But he seemed so cheerful that it seemed that he forgot about his injuries. As for Hong, he seemed completely fine except for a few bandages on his face and neck and a cast on his left arm.

Yong Soo laughed as he and Hong approached their siblings. The young Korean's laughter died down and his lips formed a smile, "You've been out for a few weeks."

His sister's eyes widened. Meimei gaped at the news and asked, "A-Are you sure?"

Hong nodded, "Unfortunately he's being serious. While you were out Elizabeta arranged a trail for Yao. We're witnesses."

Meimei groaned and leaned back, "What for?"

"Yao's still a wanted man, Meimei." Hong said with strain in his voice. It pained him to say that. "He has to do this. He even accepted it."

Yong Soo frowned, "Kiku says its highly likely that Yao will be in jail or be put to death again."

Meimei bit her lip and looked back at the sleeping figure. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw him stirring in his sleep. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. His amber orbs scanning the area before meeting contact with hers. Yao stared at Meimei with a sleepy smile. She cried out his name and embraced the older man. Yao laughed and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He mumbled.

They pulled back from their hug and kept their hands intertwined. Yao looked over at his younger brothers and gave them a slight nod. Yong Soo grinned and saluted his brother while Hong nodded back. The Chinese man sighed in a lax manner and leaned back, asking what they wanted.

"Just telling Meimei on what she missed." Hong said.

Yao frowned, "I see aru."

Yong Soo nodded, "Just in time too."

"In time for what?" Meimei asked with a curious look.

"For the trail of course." Yao replied softly.

"Wh-What?" Meimei exclaimed, "No! You can't Yao! You can't go!"

He gave the young woman and sad smile and said, "I have too."

"B-But..." Meimei sounded so childish. It made Yao chuckle.

The older sibling looked back at his brothers and told them that he had to speak to Meimei in private. They nodded, understanding the situation, and left the room. Yao turned back to the young Taiwanese and saw her crying. It really did pain him to see her like this.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Yao was confused, "Sorry? For what, love?"

Tears kept on running down her cheeks. She clutch her white sheets and held it to her chest and she exclaimed, "I-I was pregnant with your baby! I wanted to tell you, honestly I really did! B-But now it's too late!"

Yao felt his chest burning. The way she said that made him feel guilty. He knew that he didn''t do anything to harm her, but the way she said it made him feel as if he killed the child. Yao smiled sweetly and caressed her. Meimei's sobs died down, she looked at Yao and saw him with a downcast expression.

"Meimei.." He murmured, "I knew about the kid. Yong Soo told me before you guys were kidnapped."

"Wha?" Her teary eyes went wide.

Yao leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, a simple kiss that means a lot, "To tell you the truth...I was so excited to be the father."

Meimei's tears were coming back. She felt herself being lifted from the bed and onto Yao's lap. She buried her face on his shirt and mumbled, "Y-You never got the chance to meet our baby.."

He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, Meimei, I know."

* * *

Kiku gathered his papers and stood up. He looked at his desk and smiled, it was nice and neat, just the way he liked it. He grabbed his case and walked out of the office and locked it. As he passed by co-workers he saw Elizabeta by the elevators with a cup of joe in her hands. Kiku raised a brow as his boss gave him a small smile. He approached her and pressed the down bottom on the elevator.

"We got Wang a lawyer this time." His boss said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kiku kept a stoic face, "I see. The trial is tonight, yes?"

"Yeah." She replied, "I expect you four to be there."

The young man nodded and said, "Of course. We're always on time, Elizabeta."

"Just saying." The brunette woman said with a shrug, "Well. See you around, Kiku."

"Like wise."

And with that small farewell, the elevator doors opened. Kiku stepped inside and was surprised to see Feliciano in the small room. The Italian flashed his friend a grin and a simple question of 'How are you?' Kiku nodded and just shrugged at the little question. The young Japanese man pressed the ground button and waited for the elevator to stop at his floor.

"Do you really love her?" The taller man suddenly blurted.

Kiku glanced at Feliciano and saw him with sad eyes. The shorter man furrowed his brows together and replied, "Of course I do."

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes!"

The Italian's face softened and said, "If you love her then you would let her be with Yao."

Kiku's eyes looked up and saw that the elevator stopped on his floor. He didn't bother to reply to his fellow agent. He honestly didn't know how to reply to what he just said. The Japanese man walked outside and got in his car. He had to visit Meimei in the hospital after all.

After minutes of driving and traffic, he finally made it to the hospital. Kiku got out of the car and straightened his tie. He got inside the building and asked the lad,y who's working front desk, if they knew where Meimei's room is. She nodded and gave him directions. Kiku smiled and thanked the woman as he walked off. After searching rooms, Kiku finally found the Taiwanese's room. As he was about to enter, he saw the door was open ajar.

He peaked inside and saw Yao and Meimei talking. Kiku frowned as he saw the young woman starting to cry. It seemed that she was apologizing for the unborn fetus. The Japanese agent watched as Yao carefully kissed her and mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

'_If..If I love her then I would let her be with Yao.'_ He thought as he watched the couple inside the room embracing each other. Was he willing to do that? After everything he's been through the past two years. All that anger and jealously that he held against Yao. After saying those awful things. Can he just give up the girl he was fighting for to the man he was trying to get back at? Kiku clutch onto his sleeve and sighed.

"No matter what will happen tonight.." Yao said to Meimei, "Just remember that I'll always love you."

Meimei bit her lip and kept her face buried on his chest, "You're so corny..."

Kiku chuckled at the rude comment Meimei made. He really did love those two. The man leaned against the wall and looked at the ground. He mentally groaned as he realized that he's giving Meimei back to Yao. He's both heartbroken and happy at the same time. Sure it sucked that Meimei is Yao's, but he's happy to know that his brother and sister are happy. That's all he needed. Kiku took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Meimei's voice said.

Kiku took a step in and greeted the two with a smile. Meimei smiled back, while Yao gave him a wary one. Yao got up and carefully placed the young woman back in bed. He then approached Kiku and gave him a handshake, which the younger brother gladly returned. Kiku watched as Yao sat back down besides Meimei, taking her hand in the process.

"Nice to see you two alive." Kiku said playfully.

Yao nodded in a stoic manner while Meimei grinned, "Haha. Yeah."

The young Japanese man quietly walked toward the door and closed it shut. Yao grew tense, he's still wary of his little brother's presence from time to time since he always try to kill him. Kiku looked back at the couple with a serious expression. He walked toward the two and fished something out of his pockets.

"Catch." Kiku said and threw his car keys at his brother.

Yao got up and caught the keys. He watched with a confused look as Kiku basically threw himself to the ground in a bowing position. Yao frowned and told his brother to get up, but the young man didn't listen. He just stayed here.

"I-I...Ple-Please forgive me, Aniki!" Kiku cried out, startling both Yao and Meimei, "I regret my actions in the past! Please you can do whatever you want to me as revenge."

Yao rolled his eyes and bent down to pull his little brother up. He dusted the young man off and placed his hand on his shoulders. Kiku looked up and saw his Aniki with a smile. Yao kept smiling as he brought both his hands up and smacked Kiku on both cheeks at the same time. Kiku yelped at the sudden pain and glared at the elder sibling.

"That was my revenge aru." Yao said.

Kiku chuckled and said, "I expected something worse."

"I know." Yao replied and then asked, "Why the keys anyway?"

"Ah yes." Kiku exclaimed, "I want you two to run away."

"Eh?" Meimei exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

Kiku shook his head and took out his wallet. He pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and shoved it in Yao's hands, "I want you two to leave."

"B-But the trail!" Yao blurted.

"So what?" Kiku said with a smile, "Yao..I love you. You've always been there for me. Now I want to repay you back. Just...Just please, leave the country or something, start a new life with Meimei. Own land, have some kids, settle down."

"Kiku..."

The Japanese man laughed slightly and continued, "Remember that letter you wrote when you faked you're death? It said that you wanted to give us a life that you never had. Do me a favor and do that for you're kids. Grow old tog—!"

Yao felt tears forming as he grabbed his little brother and pulled him into an embrace. Kiku was shocked by his brother's actions. Though he slowly returned the hug back. The shorter man felt liquid running down his cheeks. Damn. Yao got him to cry.

"Kiku..." Yao whispered, "Thank you so much."

His younger brother smiled and tightened the hug, "I'll take care of everything else once you two leave. Just be safe."

* * *

Kiku sat down besides Hong and Yong Soo. They were in the courthouse, waiting for Yao and Meimei to return. Though several minutes passed. Yong Soo began to grow antsy while Hong folded his arms and remained composed. After a few more minutes a police woman came bursting in.

"You're honor!" She exclaimed, "Both Yao Wang and Meimei Honda are both missing!"

Whispers and murmurs soon filled the courtroom. The judge rose from his seat and quickly got out of the room with the police officer. Kiku sat still, not bothering to watch the two figures run off to find out where the hell those two were. It didn't take long for Hong to notice that it was his brother's doing for their sibling's disappearance. As for Yong Soo, it took some begging toward Hong to explain what is happening.

Kiku suddenly stood up and began to walk out of the courtroom. Yong Soo and Hong looked at each other and got up as well to follower their older sibling. As they got out of the building they decided to go to a cafe that opens late. As they sat down and looked through the menus, Hong asked what happened to Yao and Meimei. Yong Soo looked curiously at the older Japanese man.

"I gave them a few hundred and my car." Kiku replied calmly, "It's the least I could do."

Hong stared at Kiku and soon a small smile formed on his lips. The Chinese man shook his head looked at the menus as he said back, "You son of a gun, you. I didn't think you would do it."

Yong Soo laughed and said, "Nice one. I always knew you would do the right thing, da-ze!~"

"Whatever." Kiku scoffed, "I'm still sad though.. I don't think I'll ever be happy ever again..."

The Korean man looked confused, "Why?"

"Cause..Cause I didn't end up with the girl." The older sibling replied with a sad sigh.

"Excuse me." A shy voice said, "May I take you're order?"

All three brothers looked up and saw a petite Asian woman with short hair, she was wearing the cafe's uniform. Hong and Yong Soo ordered what they wanted quickly and looked over at Kiku. The dull-eyed man stared at the young woman which caused her to blush. Yong Soo laughed and snapped his fingers in front of his brother. Kiku suddenly realized that he was staring at the waitress and apologized for his actions.

The waitress giggled and said, "Sakura." and extended her hand toward Kiku.

Kiku smiled back and shook her hand, "Kiku."

Hong leaned over to Yong Soo and mumbled, "And he says he'll never be happy ever again."

Yong Soo giggled and the two watched as the Japanese man began to have a striking conversation with the waitress known as Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Sakura is Nyotalia!Japan :D I felt bad for Kiku for having no girl soooooooo here he meets Sakura :)**

**and yaaay Kiku finally did the right thing after all these chapters sighh so proud of him. haha**


	23. Chapter 23: EPILOGUE

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**6 years later...**_

Yao smiled as he finished plowing the farm. He used his tank top to wipe the sweat off of him. The man dragged the tools to the side of the house and went inside to be greeted by cool air from the a/c. Yao went in the kitchen and fetched himself a glass of water. As he was drinking he suddenly felt two pairs of arms on his legs. The man rolled his eyes and placed the glass in the sink. He looked down and saw a pair of identical amber eyes looking back at him.

"Daddy!" A girly voice said, "Uncle Hong and Uncle Emil are here!"

"Yeah!" Another voice said, but it was more boyish, "They brought over Big-brother Peter!"

Yao laughed and picked up the twins and placed them on his shoulders. Both siblings were almost identical, besides their gender of course. The young girl wore a pair of white shorts and a cute little purple sleeveless top. Her dark hair was tied into pigtails and she had on a big white bow on her head. Her brother had rather messy hair that was all over. His attire was a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"Yunqi," Yao said as he placed the boy down, "Can you gather some of the crops to make tonight's meal?"

The 5 year old kid known as Yunqi nodded and dashed toward the outside world with a basket in his hands. Yao smiled and looked at his daughter, "Ju-Yan, do you think you can get your mother some tea? I have to speak with your Uncle Hong aru."

"Okey!" Ju-Yan's voice rang. Yao chuckled and placed the girl down and watched as she got the teapot and a cup.

Yao hummed a tone as he revealed himself out of the kitchen. There in the living room was his beautiful wife having a conversation with an Icelander known as Emil. There beside Meimei was his brother Hong, who had a young blonde British boy on his lap. Hong smiled as he saw his brother. He placed Peter beside his sister and approached the older man.

"Wow Aniki. You still look young." Hong joked.

Yao laughed and hugged his brother, "It's been ages aru! Finally had the courage to come visit Aniki in Canada, eh?"

The younger Chinese man smiled, "Sorry. I've been busy lately."

"Why, what do you do?" Yao asked.

"I make weapons now." Hong shrugged, "I quit the CIA after a few months when you two left."

"What about Yong Soo aru?"

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?" A cheery voice shouted.

"UNCLE YONG SOO!" Ju-Yan shouted as she gave Meimei a tea cup.

"HEY!" Yong Soo shouted and picked the girl up, "Where's Yunqi?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The boy shouted as he placed the basket down and ran toward the Korean man.

"Be careful kids." Meimei said as she sipped her tea, "The man is one hundred percent dangerously stupid."

"OKAY MOM!"

Both Yao and Hong smiled. Yao laughed and asked, "He still in the CIA?"

"He quit too with me." Hong replied as they watched Yong Soo play with the twins, "He's in the police force now."

"That's a step down aru."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yong Soo shouted.

The Korean man smiled and placed the kids back down. He looked at the two and said, "Go play with Peter."

Yong Soo smiled and greeted Emil with a hug. He then walked over to Meimei and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before going to his brothers. The tall man grinned and hugged both men with a big hug. Yao laughed and exclaimed, "Thanks for coming for the twin's birthday aru."

"I wouldn't miss it, da-ze~!" Yong Soo said, "Sorry I came a bit late. I had to convince a certain guy to come along."

"Aiyaaah." Yao sighed, "I was hoping Kiku would show up aru."

Yao suddenly felt arms around his waist. He turned his head and saw Meimei grinning at him. The Chinese man laughed and placed an arm around her torso. Yong Soo smiled and suddenly noticed a bulge in Meimei's stomach. His sister sensed his staring and playfully punched the Korean man. Yong Soo laughed and apologized for his staring. Hong only smiled at this.

"Another one, huh?" Hong said.

Meimei laughed and replied, "Yeah!"

"What's the gender, sis?" Yong Soo asked eagarly.

The Taiwanese shrugged and replied, "Dunno. I want it to be a surprise."

Yao nuzzled the woman's neck and exclaimed, "I can't wait aru!"

_**Ding Dong!**_

The twin's ears perked up. They left Peter by himself with their toys and ran toward the door. Yunqi opened the door and saw two figures. Ju-Yan frowned and hid behind Yunqi, who was staring at the strangers with curiosity. The man and woman smiled warmly at the twins and asked if they could come in. Yunqi broke into a smile and nodded his head.

"Yunqi!" Meimei shouted, "How many times did I tell you to not open the door for str— Ki-Kiku!"

The Asian siblings looked over and saw that it was indeed Kiku. Yao watched as Kiku and this woman gave wrapped boxes to the twins. They thanked them and smiled as they ran back to Peter to play. Kiku smiled and greeted Meimei with a hug and kiss. Yao watched as the Japanese introduced his wife to the woman. Meimei's eyes widened and grinned as she dragged the couple to Yao, Hong, and Yong Soo.

Both Hong and Yong Soo greeted the couple. It seems that they already know each other. Meimei giggled as she linked arms with Yao. The long haired man smiled at the couple and greeted the two of them with hugs.

"Yao this is Sakura. She's Kiku's fiancee." Meimei beamed with happiness.

Yao's eyes widened at what his wife said, "Really aru? That's great!"

Kiku nodded and smiled, "Yeah. We even have a little one of our own that will be coming soon."

Yao watched as Kiku placed a hand over the woman's torso. Sakura smiled as she gave Kiku a kiss on the cheek. After a while more guests came in. It was mainly Yao's friends, whom they still call themselves the Allies. It seemed that everyone was actually getting along.

Kiku chuckled and took a sip of beer from his drink, "Nice place."

Yao glanced at his brother and opened a bottle of beer for himself, "Thanks aru. And thanks for coming after all these years aru. It really means a lot."

The Japanese man shrugged, "Every year I couldn't decide if I should visit or not. But I'm glad I came today on the twin's birthday."

The older man chuckled, "Yeah."

"For a man who lives on a farm." Kiku said, "You sure have a big house."

Yao slightly laughed and replied, "Well I did kill the Russian President."

Kiku glared slightly before rolling his eyes at the playful banter his brother was saying. The shorter man shoved Yao a bit and said, "I still don't get why you killed him."

The long haired man laughed and exclaimed, "My lawyer explained everything aru!"

* * *

Yao smiled as he bid farewell to the guests. Francis and Arthur were going back to Europe, Ivan and Alfred decided to go to Russia to help out with the Soviet Rebellion, and Matthew went back to America to fix a couple of things that Arthur didn't have straighten out. Yao watched as Hong smiled and gave Emil a kiss on the cheek. Peter smiled as he held the Icelander's hand.

Hong walked toward Yao and gave his brother a hug before he left, "Thanks for having us Aniki."

"No problem aru." Yao said with a grin, "Always visit."

The younger man laughed and nodded, "Yeah. We will. Come on, Yong Soo!"

The Korean man nodded and gave the whole family hugs and kisses. Yao glared and wiped his face, "You didn't have to kiss me!"

Yong Soo laughed and replied, "Sorry! Force of habit!"

"Do you kiss everyone you meet and see?" Yao groaned.

"Maybe~!" Yong Soo sang. He laughed and bid farewell to his siblings.

Yao shook his head as he watched Yong Soo getting in the car with Hong. The Chinese man suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kiku with a content smile on his face. The younger man slightly laughed and hugged his Aniki.

"You should visit more." Yao said as they pulled back, "The kids would want to get to know more of their Uncle Kiku and Auntie Sakura."

Kiku smiled and replied, "We might come back this summer. If that's okay with you."

Yao laughed and nodded, "Yeah. We'd love it."

"Then that settles it." The Japanese man said, "Bye Yao."

"Bye Kiku."

The man watched as Kiku held his hand out for his fiancee. Meimei smiled as she took Yao's hand and watched the last of their guests leave their home. The couple then turned to the kids and saw them fast asleep on the couch. Both Yao and Meimei picked up Yunqi and Ju-Yan and carried them upstairs to their room. They tucked them in and gave them their good night kisses. Once they left the room they headed toward theirs.

The couple changed into their sleep-wear and got cozy in bed. Yao sighed as he felt Meimei in between his arms. Made him feel important. Meimei snuggled deeper into Yao and looked up at the man with a smile.

"You know..." She said, "16 years passed since you've found me."

Yao lightly kissed her lips and replied, "I remember that day aru..When I saved you." He chuckled at that, "When I took you in..The cute look on you're face when I told you those three simple words."

Meimei sighed as she felt her eyes growing heavy. She wrapped her arms around Yao and murmured.

"Can you tell me those words again?"

Yao smiled and rested his head against Meimei's as he began to close his eyes.

"Wo ai ni."

Meimei smiled.

"Wo ye ai ni."

* * *

**A/N: PHEW!~ I am done. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and so on. It really means a lot and encourages me to write me xD haha.**

**Mhm Yeah Yao is a farmer. In Canada. **

**Yeah Hong and Emil are together and they adopted Peter.**

**Kiku and Sakura are gonna get married soon.**

**Yong Soo is still single cause he's a playa lol**

**im kinda glad im done writing this but i feel sad too. im glad cause i can take a little mini break xD BUT im sad cause im done haha *shot***

**reviews**


End file.
